


The Siege of Proud Athens

by ChicotFP



Series: The Siege of Proud Athens [1]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: A lot of fights, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, POV First Person, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicotFP/pseuds/ChicotFP
Summary: Everything happens for the first time - first meetings, first quarrels, first fights, first love. This is a story about how young Alexander decided to conquer one proud and beautiful Athenian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation of my story "The Siege of the Proud of Athens." As you understand, English is not my native language. I try to translate my stories according to my limited knowledge, but it is very difficult, so I posted this chapter to find out if I should continue to translate. I apologize for the mistakes.

I knew that sooner or later he would be mine. I knew from the very beginning that I would win this arrogant Athenian. From the very first meeting, I constantly wanted to strangle him, sometimes from anger, and sometimes from an overwhelming tenderness and passion. Oh, how he could provoke me, ignite the all-consuming flame of anger and desire! I knew that he would be mine, I would conquer him, but I didn't even realize that every time I attacked, I actually surrendered to the mercy of the enemy ... He appeared in my life like a bolt from the clear sky. Truly the will of the Gods …  
That day the sky was clear indeed. My teacher Leonidas fell sick the day before, so that from the very morning I was left to myself. Me and my friends, Nearchus and Laomedon decided to go into the woods, hunt hares. Armed with spears, accompanied by my dog Peritas, we happily headed for the thicket with the intention to spend this day wonderfully, enjoying each other's company and our freedom. Entering the forest, we quieted down to create as little noise as possible and not frighten off possible prey.  
We whispered and winked at each other, holding back laughs and trying to be like adult hunters, but every now and then, one of us stumbled, banged his head against a branch, stuck into thorny bushes, and laughter again began to roll up in our throats. Soon Peritas stopped and listened attentively ... We also froze - the dog sensed prey. Another moment - and he brock from his spot, rushing to the side of a small forest glade, which was well known to me. Without hesitation, we rushed after him. Joyful excitement and thirst for prey warmed up blood, and we gave ourselves completely to excitement of the hunt. Having reached the clearing, we froze: approximately in the middle of it stood a young deer ... We exchanged glances - we didn't expect such a turn, but soon the confusion yielded to the thirst for blood and we began to creep to the target, trying to find the best position for the throw. .. Peritas calmed down, obeying my command. Choosing a nice place, I prepared to throw a spear. I almost stopped breathing, my hands trembled slightly with excitement, but I was sure that I would not miss - the position was perfect. I lifted the spear, straightened my breath, swung it and threw it so hard that my shoulder responded with pain ... just a moment, and the spear would pierce the flesh ... But suddenly the deer sank, and the spear, flying over it, stuck in the grass far behind …  
At first I didn't understand what had happened: anger and annoyance filled me to the brim. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down and hold back a cry of disappointment, ready to burst out of my chest. Then I opened my eyes again and looked at the deer. He lay limp in the middle of the clearing, his neck pierced with an arrow. For a moment I was overjoyed - maybe one of my friends still managed to shoot it! But then it dawned on me that we were all armed only with spears and knives, and which were intended more for freshening than for hunting. I turned to my friends, and they stared at me in bewilderment.  
\- Who did this? - growled Laomedon through clenched teeth.  
\- Now, it seems, we'll find out,- Nearchus answered him, looking at the clearing behind me. - Look.  
I turned around. A 13-year-old boy appeared in the clearing. Light-red hair, slender and graceful, as a girl. He run over to the deer and started waving to somebody with his hands, jumping up and down:   
\- You did it! You killed him, Hephaestion! Straight to the throat! Look, my love!  
Boiling with anger, I stepped out of our hiding place into a clearing.  
\- Hey, stop yelling! - I roared at the boy. - You scared off the game! Who even allowed you to hunt here?!  
The boy stared at me with huge blue eyes and backed away from surprise. But I was firm in my decision to dislodge all my anger on him.  
\- I allowed! - I've heared from somewhere from the side - And you better shut up yourself while there's still some living creatures left in the forest.  
I looked around. Who dared to speak to me like that?! I was ready to tear to pieces the insolent boy with my bare hands, whoever he was! Nearchus and Laomedon came closer with clenched fists. A dark-haired young boy of about 15 years old slowly appeared on the glade. In his hands he squeezed an impressive bow. There was no doubt: this was the guy that stole our prey. The redhead immediately ran up to him and hid behind his shoulder. I tried to look at the insolent fellow, but he stood in the shade of the trees, so I didn't see much.  
\- Who are you to allow or forbid anything in these lands? Do you even know who you're talking to?! - I shouted again.  
\- Apparently, with a loud idiot, - the youth said calmly, stepping into the light. Here I was able to finally see him. Tall, still boyishly slim, but incredibly proportionate boy with tanned skin, tight-fitting muscles and incredibly long legs ... And his face! Dark eyebrows with arrogant curve, thin aristocratic nose, bright sensual lips with insolent grin, strong-willed chin ... But most importantly - eyes, shining like honey and amber, framed by long dark lashes ... their gaze was straightforward and defiant... The eyes of a lion.  
I froze with my mouth open, for a moment forgetting both the deer and my anger. The voice of Nearchus returned me to reality.  
\- You're talking to Prince Alexander!  
\- As if the prince can't be a loud idiot! - the young man philosophically remarked, slightly shrugging his shoulders.   
That's it. I'll kill him.  
\- You insulted the king's son on the royal land, you know what happens for this? - I hissed, coming close to him. He did not move away, but, on the contrary, bent closer to me, so that our eyes were on the same level, and the bodies almost touched.  
\- And you insulted my boy on my father's land. For this I have to kick your pretty ass, but as you are a prince, I give you a chance to get out of here while you are still in one piece.  
Without any hesitation, I hit him in the stomach.  
He, apparently, was ready for this, because my fist was met with strained muscles and didn't inflict any damage to my opponent. Immediately I felt his fist imprint on my cheekbone. Nearchus and Laomedon rushed to me, but I managed to shout to them not to interfere: I wanted to personally deal with this son of a bitch. We grappled and rolled on the ground, trying to crush the enemy, constantly striking, twisting arms and biting. Peritas, too, apparently didn't want to stay away - he kept running up to us, trying to bite my foe's ankle, but more often I was the one who got his bites. The blows rained down our bodies, the ribs were already desperately aching, our hands were full of torn hair. The young man had long locks to his shoulders, it was very easy to grab for them, so here I was clearly in the lead. He was strong and very flexible, but I didn't concede ... at least until I looked into his eyes - the eyes of a predator ready to swallow his prey whole. From this glance my head began to spin, my breathing was lost, and a strange sensation appeared in the lower abdomen. I must have loosened my grip for a moment, for in the next moment I found myself face in the grass, with my hand braced behind my back. A sharp pain in the shoulder and wrist blinded me, but I was still trying to escape, which made it even more painful. Suddenly he let go of my hand, and I stopped feeling the weight of his body. At the same instant, I jumped to my feet, intending to rush back to the enemy, but someone's strong hands grabbed me from behind, holding me in place. I snarled and turned around, trying to see who had dared to intervene ... and froze in surprise - it was my father.  
\- Stop it! - He hissed into my ear. I stopped struggling and looked towards the dark-haired boy - it turned out that he, too, was clamped in the strong embrace of a man I didn't know. I was pleased to note that the boy's beautiful lips are bleeding, and there is a red spot on his cheekbone, that promised to become an excellent bruise. But it didn't spoil his beauty - on the contrary, the blood running down the chin emphasized the very image of the predator that arose in my head during the fight. The disheveled hair, glistening with bronze in the sun, looked like a lion's mane ... And again something fluttered inside me.   
My father distracted me from futher contemplation. With one jerk he turned me around and said through clenched teeth:   
\- What's going on here, Alexander?   
I scowled, showing my reluctance to respond with all my appearance.  
\- He insulted the prince! - I heard a cry from Nearchus. - I heard it myself!  
\- Hephaestion, is that true? - a deep voice belonged, probably, to the same man that held my dark-haired lion. Apparently, Hephaestion (what a name!) followed my tactics and also stubbornly remained silent. I respect that.  
\- Hephaestion defended me! - heard another voice.  
Redhead! For some reason, it was at that moment that I remembered how the kid called Hephaestion ''my love'' My dark-haired lion is in love with this red-haired snail?   
\- They hunted in the king's lands! - Nearchus' voice again — Alexander warned them, but they were disrespectful!  
My father squeezed my hands harder, and then suddenly burst out laughing.  
\- So it's about the hunt. You fought because of a deer, Alexander?  
\- No …- I muttered, avoiding his eyes. Now that the emotions were a little settled, I began to realize how stupid everything looked.  
\- So, I'll say it once and I will not say it again. This forest, as well as the nearest hills and the estate, belong to the Amyntor, my closest friend and ally. So his son has every right to hunt here, how do you think, Alexander?  
I was stunned. Nobody told me anything about this. I looked at my father: to my great surprise, he continued to smile.  
\- I didn't know…  
\- Then Amyntoros beat you rightly, the prince must know such things!  
Father finally let me go.  
\- Hephaestion, did you really insult the prince? - He asked severely.  
The young man looked at him and suddenly raised his head proudly, while simultaneously removing the strands of hair falling on his face.  
\- All I said correspondent to his behavior, and I'll not take back my words. - His voice was soft but firm.  
I felt a strange mixture of feelings: on the one hand, I liked his courage, and on the other - did he call me a loud idiot again?  
I'll kill that bastard!  
It seems I even jerked towards him, because my father put his hand on my shoulder, holding me in place.  
\- Reckless boy, isn't he?! - my father said. - Amintor, is he always so stubborn?  
\- Unfortunatly, yes, he is - Amyntor smiled sadly. - Forgive me, my king, and you, my prince. It must be my fault, since I couldn't put the elementary rules of courtesy and respect for the royal family into my son's empty head. He will be punished for his behavior.  
\- Alexander is also far from an example of courtesy. So don't be too zealous with punishment, both are to blame. Bring him to the palace tomorrow, let him get used to the rules of the Macedonian court. And don't you dare to ruin this beauty with flogging! - Philip laughed. He is definitely in a good mood today. Then my father turned to me.  
\- You will also be punished for your behavior. - I sighed. Again?! - But first make peace with Hephaestion, I want you to be friends.  
With these words he pushed me towards the boy. Again we were opposite each other. Everyone was looking at us expectantly, only waiting for different things: father and Amyntor - for reconciliation; Nearchus and Laomedon — for one more fight.  
The redhead boy stepped back a step, when he noticed that I was looking at him - that's right, kid, you better hide. In that brief moment, I suddenly realized that this red-haired feminine creature was not suitable for Hephaestion. He needs someone with fire, with character, handsome, smart, influential... Someone like me!   
Trying to look as majestic as possible, I took a step forward and extended my hand to Hephaestion. For a moment he looked at me with distrust, but then he also took a step forward and responded to the handshake. He seemed calm, but at some point I saw a slight, sly smile on his face, and honeyed eyes slid over my body as if he were examining a young hetaera. I got angry and wanted to tell everithing I think about him, but instead just blushed desperately, which made me even more angry. Well, wait, you unbearable boy! The time will come, and I'll show you who's in charge here, you'll see!  
\- That's better, - my father said, patting me on the shoulder when the reconciliation ceremony was over. - Now go to the palace, to your quarters, and sit there until I return. And in the meantime, I'll come up with a punishment for you.   
I took my spear, not forgetting to kick the carcass of a damned deer along the road, and looked around for the last time - the red-haired boy was already beside Hephaestion and wiped the blood from his face with tenderness ... dirty little worm!  
Finally, making a sign to my friends to follow me, I wandered towards the palace. Peritas, gaily waving his tail, hurried after us. On the way, I was completely lost in thought. The punishment didn't frighten me - this often happened to me and it's very unlikely that my father or Leonidas will be able to invent something new to surprise me. All my thoughts were taken by Hephaestion and those contradictory feelings that he awakened from me. I had never experienced anything like this before. How can you admire and almost hate at the same time? Everything about him was a strange mix of irritation, excitement and confusion.  
Hephaestion ... Such an unusual name! Sounds like Greek. But what's the difference anyway?  
Why does such nonsense bothers me?!  
Besides,my father said that he wants to see Hephaestion at the court, so he will be there and I'll find out everything. I grinned, pleased with myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the comments, they gave me the courage to continue.  
>  I apologize for the long pauses. As I said, the translation is very difficult for me, so it takes a lot of time. Again I apologize for the mistakes.  
> There is no Hephaestion in this chapter, but if it doesn't disappoint you, he will appear in the next one.

\- ... smug Athenian bastards!- Laomedon's voice interrupted my inner monologue. - Why King Philip invites to Pella all that Greek rabble, moreover, he gives them the best lands!  
\- The Athenians are ussless, - Niarchos said. - The only thing they are good at is talking and nothing more.  
\- They say that in his youth, Amyntor was one of Philip's lovers, do you think, is it true? - Laomedon narrowed his eyes slyly.  
\- Who knows, the king had a lot of lovers. Although Amyntor in his youth probably was prety enough, so I would not be surprised.  
\- But I'll be surprised if this son of a bitch ... what's his name ... Hephesiod ...?  
\- Hephaestion, - I corrected.  
\- ... Well, Hephaestion ... Now, I'll be very surprised if this Hephaestion will not become your father's boy toy soon. Have you seen how the king looked at him? Like a hungry cat on a fat fish!  
Laomedon and Nearchus laughed, anticipating how Macedon, represented by my father, would bring unruly Athens, represented by Hephaestion, to the knees. I shuddered, but didn'tt show it and instead turned to Laomedon.  
\- How do you know they're from Athens?  
\- From my father. He knows Amyntor. About 13 years ago, maybe a little more, your father called him to Pella. They say that Amyntor played some important role in the conquest of Amphipolis and the king in gratitude made him his friend and even gave him a Macedonian wife. For several years the Athenian accompanied him in all campaigns, helped to reform the army... But then the next wave of discontent began in Athens, the king sent him to his native city, because he had extensive connections there. And what a normal Macedonian in his right mind would agree to go there ?!

Now everything became clear. Father always had that strange affection for Athens, he liked their traditions, culture, aspiration for knowledge and art. He even summoned for me the Athenian philosopher, so that he taught me and my future companions, the sons of the most noble families of Macedonia. He was due to arrive in a couple of weeks. Therefore, it is likely that my father could be carried away not only by the city and its culture, but also by one of its citizens ... Amintor is really handsome, with majestic masculine beauty ... and Hephaestion too. Only the son has more elegance. They are very similar actually, and probably, my dark-haired lion will also grow tall, like his father. Now he's half a head taller than me, and his legs are so long! I noticed this. And my father, probably, too. Well, no, I saw this guy first!  
In the evening my father returned and immediately called for me. I looked in the polished mirror. Usually I liked my reflectionl, but this time it was awful - my nose and my right eye were swollen, and there was a big scratch on my forehead - Amyntoros you bastard!  
When I entered the office, my father sat in a large chair with a cup of undiluted wine in his hand and stared at me intently.  
\- And what am I to do with you, Alexander? - He asked at last, after he looked me over from head to foot, pausing on the battle marks on my face. I was silent. If he thought that I'll help him to come up with a punishment to myself, he was deeply mistaken. - Why did you fight with Hephaestion?  
\- We argued, - I answered proudly.  
\- And you decided that your fists are the strongest arguments in the dispute?! - I shrugged my shoulders. - Amyntor and his family came to us from Athens quite recently. But even there they served for the good of Macedonia, and served with dignity. Only the gods know how many conflicts and troubles we managed to avoid due to Amyntor's abilities. And then, on his return, the first thing he gets from my family is his son's bloodied lips ... Although, - he smiled looking at my bruises, - as I see, Hephaestion also didn't stayed in debt! Nice work!  
\- The first thing Amyntor had got is our land! - I snapped.  
\- I gave it to him before you were born, boy! And this land went back tp us only for the time of his mission. And you should know this! Lysimachus and Leonidas forgot to teach you one of the most important lessons for the future ruler - treat your subjects with attention and respect, if you expect them to love and obey you!  
\- I know it...  
\- Do you? It's a strange way to show your knowledge. Well, fortunately as soon as Aristotle arrives, you and your friends will be in his complete disposal, and I hope he can fill your stupid heads with something useful, in order to oust these barbaric habits!  
My father rose from his seat, walked around the room without looking at me. I was bubbling with anger, but remained silent. After all, in part my father was right. I really provoked the fight myself, Hephaestion only defended himself. But I'm not the only one at fault, Hephaestion didn't show the proper respect to me and he didn't apologized!   
\- Tomorrow Amyntor will come to court with his son. You will meet them with me and behave like a prince and a good host. Hephaestion will enter the circle of your "close friends. Before Aristotle arrives, he will be trained with you by Leonidas, and then he and the rest of the boys will go with you to Mieza. And no objections!  
Objections?! But what objections can there be?! I was so happy' I could hardly restrain myself from jumping! Now he will not get away from me anywhere! I can break him and subdue him! And Leonidas the Monster will help me in this! I have long been accustomed to his bullying, but the newcomer will be definitely overwhelmed! But I will be there to show him a great example of perseverance and endurance, I will make him feel my superiority, and then take him under my protection. And he will surrender! He will be mine!   
\- As you wish, Father,- I said, trying to look like a good obedient son and hiding a smile. I must have overdone it, because I don't think my father believed me. He suddenly looked at me with a strange smile, and it seems that something like understanding has flashed through his eyes. Then he said that Leonidas already knew about my behavior and that he was waiting for me in the yard. The hour of doom has come. After a couple of hours of exhausting running through the hills, I, tired and hungry, returned to my room. Before falling to sleep, I was thinking about the boy with hair that shone as polished bronze.

 

The next morning I jumped out of bed, as soon as the first rays of the sun lit up the room. My whole body ached after yesterday's run, but I almost didn'tt pay attention to it. What really puzzled me, it's my appearance - last night I didn't took a bath, and it seemed to me that my whole body is covered with a thick layer of dust and sweat. Disgusting. I ordered to prepare my bath and with pleasure plunged into the warm water, generously flavored with fragrant oils. If Leonidas had seen this, I would be in big trouble!  
He hates everything that is connected with beauty, luxury or elementary comfort. In his opinion, I must walk in old clothes, bath in an icy stream and chew on dry bread once a day, washing it down with water only to prepare myself for the hardships of camp life. Perhaps he is right, I'm really stronger than many of my friends, but I can't deny myself the pleasure of taking a bath twice a day. Especially on a day like this! Today I must shine! Of course, that rude boy in the old dirty tunic with whom Hephaestion fought yesterday, didn't look like the prince, the heir of the ancient and glorious Argeads, the descendant of Achilles and Hercules, so no wonder my dark-haired lion wasn't particularly charmed by my royal persona. But today I will show him who he is dealing with!  
From the pile of clothes I chose my best tunic made of finest soft blue fabric with golden leaves embroidered on the rim and hem. A gold necklace, ribbon on the forehead and bracelet on the forearm complete the image ... The father should be satisfied, I look very royal, if he won't pay attention to a small swelling on the bridge of the nose and a couple of bruises and scratches. Now the main thing is not to run into Leonidas. Otherwise, it would be impossible to avoid the second night of running.  
Unable to stay in my chambers any longer, I went to the garden where I used to meet with my friends - their chatter is just what I need now: it will distract me from the feeling of heaviness in my stomach. It must be the absence of dinner made itself felt, although I did not feel any special appetite.  
\- Wow! - Laomedon gasped, seeing me at the end of the alley. - Why are you dressed like that?  
The other guys also stared at me. Nearchus and Harpalus opened their mouths, Cassander snickered with a sneer, Philotas grinned either playfully or with sarcasm, and Erigyios, Laomedon's brother, whistled openly. I waved them off casually, but inside I was pleased with the effect: if these idiots were impressed by my appearance, knowing me for several years already, then the inexperienced Hephaestion, would be stunned! I would also try to remember what Lysimachus taught me about the Athenians.  
\- Listen, - Philotas said. - Did your father decide to marry you?  
\- No! - The magnificent I snapped. - I must accompany my father today during a meeting with the general Amintor. He said that I should look like a prince in order to hush up yesterday's incident in the forest and not be a barbarian in the eyes of enlightened Hellenes, - I said the last two words, depicting the Greek accent.  
\- What incident? - struck curious Harpalus. He was always very nice to me, but many of our hobbies, including hunting, were inaccessible to him because of his leg. But, despite the lameness, he already enjoyed the attention of the girls and perfectly fit into our company thanks to innate charm and wit.  
\- Yesterday on a hunting trip Alexander fought with the son of Amyntor! - Nearchus immediately clarified the situation. - It turned out that the king was visiting an Athenian, and they, together with pages and young Amyntoros, went hunting. But, as I understand, they talked more than hunted. But the Hephaestion wasted no time in vain - while everyone was slowly walking behind, this asshole shot our deer, and at the same moment as Alexander had already thrown the spear.  
\- And he is still alive? - Harpalus was horrified.  
\- Alas, the fathers arrived sooner than Alexander managed to strangle this handsome bastard.  
I wonder Nearchus forgot how I gnawed the grass trying not to howl with pain, when Hephaestion knocked me to the ground and twisted my arm? Or is he really so sure of my invincibility and has no doubt that even from such an unenviable position I could overcome my opponent if our fathers didn't appear in the clearing?! I need to think about this at leisure.  
\- Handsome, you say? - Erigyios woke up. Ah yes, this one will not miss a single cute young ass .  
\- Ha, you can't even imagine! - Laomedon suddenly responded, winking at his brother and slyly licking his lips. That's a surprise! I wasn't expecting that reaction from shy quiet Laomedon! Then my surprise grew even more. -I would have fought him a couple of times myself, if you understand what I mean. But, it seems, the king has already noticed him So relax, brother!  
"Well, we'll see about that!" Erigyios answered smugly. - If the guy is really good, then I'll think about somthing, Philip will not keep the Athenian chained to his bed, right?! What do you say, Alexander? Is he really good looking?  
Unexpectedly for myself, I felt an irresistible desire to shove Erigius's smug smile in his throat, but restrained himself.  
\- I don't know, I didn't have time to stare at him.  
\- Come on! Nearchus and I saw how your jaw dropped when Amyntoros came out! - Laomedon looked at me with mistrust. What a terrible day it turned out for Larichos from Amphipolis, because if I hear one more similar remark, he risks losing two sons who fell victims of their own stupidity! Androtimus, too, should bring generous sacrifices to all the inhabitants of Olympus for his big-eyed offspring of Nearchus ...   
Calm down, Alexander. Bloody rivers in the imagination are, of course, tempting, but something must be answered. And now. And it better be convincing.  
\- If my jaw dropped, then it was from his impudence and ignorance! I don't even remember what he looks like.  
Well done! The voice is firm, sure! But blushing was unnecessary, probably. Alexander, you never knew how to lie .... You must not forget to learn - in life it will come in handy. From further questions, strange as it may seem, Cassander rescued me. I always disliked him, to put it mildly, but now I was ready to kiss him.  
\- Why we need all those Athenians in Pella? This Amyntor with his family, now Aristotle with all his assistants and nephews ... It seems that the king decided to imitate the southerners?  
I proudly threw up my head and answered not without arrogance in my voice:  
\- No, my father just wants all the most worthy people and brightest minds to serve the glory of Macedonia, I don't see anything wrong in it.  
My friends immediately fell silent. Usually I keep myself with them simply; they have long been accustomed to communicate with me on an equal footing, and I liked it. But sometimes, when they start to forget themselves too much, I remind them which of us is the prince, and it was always sobering for them. So I did now. While my future companions hesitated exchanging glances with each other, suppressed by my ostentatious grandeur, Nikos appeared.  
\- My prince,- the servant said, - your father ordered to find you. He is waiting for you in the throne room.  
\- Are the guests with him already?  
\- Not yet, but just about to arrive. Georgios saw them approach the palace.  
My heart began to pound in my chest.  
\- I'll see you later in the gymnasium! - I shouted to my friends and ran to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Just before the very doors to the throne room, I stopped abruptly and looked at my reflection in the bronze shield hanging on the wall. I straightened the ribbon that had slid down on my eyebrows, smoothed out my unruly hair and straightened my tunic. Looked closely - not bad at all! Two young ephebes opened the heavy doors before me, and I slowly entered the hall. My father was standing at the window and with obvious impatience was examining a small square in front of the palace. He's also waiting. I just wanted to know who he was waiting for : Amyntor or Hephaestion? He turned to the noise of my footsteps, and his face immediately became impenetrable, completely losing all traces of impatient expectation, which I clearly saw just a moment ago. My father examined me from head to foot with a meticulous glance and seemed to be pleased with what he had seen. I sighed with relief.  
\- Try to behave, - he suddenly said quietly. - General Amyntor is my close and dear friend since the days of youth. I really want him to see what a son I have! He is very proud of his boy, I also want to be proud of you, Alexander.  
My breath caught. I had never heard anything like this before. Often he was rude, even more often scoffed, but almost never spoke of his feelings to me or to anyone else. And here…  
\- Don't worry, father, I will do everything as you wish, - I said firmly, at the same time giving an oath to myself.  
\- Good. And my father turned back to the window.  
\- They're here, - he finally said.  
I approached closer. Two riders appeared on the square - the giant Amintor on a beautiful gray stallion and the slender Hephaestion on the bay. Both dismounted and gave the reins to the grooms. As if feeling that they were being watched, Amintor raised his head. Father smiled and immediately waved his hand. This gesture could be both a greeting, and an invitation to quickly enter the walls of the palace. Hephaestion, correcting his clothes, also raised his head and then bowed respectfully in greeting before my father.  
\- Time passes so quickly - his father said quietly. - I remember that boy when he was just a little kid, before Athens. And now I look at him and don't recognize him. It seems just recently, together you were chasing puppies around the courtyard of the manor, and now there are young men in front of me who are about to become real men and brave warriors …  
Together? He said "together"?!  
\- Father, did I know Hephaestion?  
\- Don't you remember? Yes, you were inseparable. You were about four years old ...  
So, then, Hephaestion is my peer ?! I was sure that he is older than me for a couple of years ... he seems so grown up and he is so tall ...  
\- ... you were four years old. Amyntor brought his son to the palace so that I could look at him. He was already proud of Hephaestion. We left him with you and Lanika until the evening, as the council was dragged on that day. And when we came to take the boy, you both threw such a tantrum, which was heard by the whole palace! You yelled that you would not let Efetion go, and he asked to be allowed to stay with Alekos at least for a while. I remember we had to separate you forcibly, and you didn't calm down until midnight - Lanika was forced to spend the night in your room, because you tried to escape in search of your new friend. You agreed to go to bed only after you were promised to go to Efetion the next day. So in the morning …  
\- My king, Amyntor, son of Demetrius is here. - This was Admetus, one of the royal pages.  
\- Invite them in.  
At that moment I felt surprisingly calm. After all, if then, many years ago, I could make friends with Hephaestion, I can do it now. All I have to do is to try to behave with dignity. And this I can do when I want to!  
The doors opened wide.  
\- Joy to you, my king! - Amyntor's deep voice spilled over the throne room like a soft wave. - And to you too, prince Alexander!  
-You brought joy with you, my friend! - my father said embracing the tall general. After exchanging greetings with adults, it's time to talk to my old-new acquaintance.  
\- I wish you joy, Hephaestion, son of Amyntor, - I said politely and with my head held high.  
\- And joy to you too, my prince.  
It seemed to me, or did he say the last two words in a special way? Today Hephaestion looked quite different. His long hair was braided in an Athenian manner: two braids gathered hair over the temples and led them to the back of the head, weaving them together with the rest of the strands into a tight knot closer to the neck. Only one thin braid, with a silver cord interwoven into it, fell from this knot to the neck and shoulder. In Macedonia, these hairstyles are no longer worn, most Macedonians have short hair. But Hephaestion definitely looked very aristocratic - a real Hellene. He wore a tunic of deep dark green color, adorned with silver embroidery on the hem and pulled at the waist with a simple sash. It perfectly emphasized the curves of a slender body and favorably shaded a bronze tone of his skin and hair. I also noted that Hephaestion has almost no jewelry, only two silver clasps that hold the tunic on broad shoulders, and nothing else. Interestingly, is it the Athenian custom or does he just don't like decorating himself with jewelry? Macedonians love jewelry, moreover - they like them a lot.  
But he is beautiful without them. A thought flashed through my mind that even forever young Ganymede, Zeus' favorite, could not compete with him now ... Oh gods! What happened with me?! What am I thinking about?! Gathering all my courage, I looked at his face. The bruise from my blow was in place, though not as big and beautiful as I had expected. But one lip was obviously swollen. I immediately remembered my swollen nose and could not restrain a smile - what a handsome guys, right?! It seems he thought the same, because he also smiled.  
\- I heard from my father that you will now be trained with me and my friends, - I began a small talk, giving the voice a sense of ease, which, however, was difficult to manage.  
\- Yes, the king so wished, - replied my lion.- I must begin my studies tomorrow.  
\- I can introduce you to the others today. They are waiting for us in the gymnasium.  
\- If that's your will, my prince.  
\- Call me Alexander, as all my friends do.  
Hephaestion bowed his head as a sign of either consent or gratitude ... but somehow it felt strange. Well, how can he do that?! As soon as he calls me prince, it seems that he mocks me, although he speaks absolutely calmly and politely. For an instant I was angry, but, remembering my father's request and my own decision to behave, calmed down and even managed to smile. It seems he was surprised.  
\- I think that it will be right. Then tomorrow we can begin to study, without wasting time, - continued the judicious me, and then added, referring to my father.- Will you allow me to take Hephaestion to the gymnasiums? I want to introduce him to my friends.  
The father looked at Amyntor, who smiled.  
\- Go ahead. Just make sure I won't have to separate you two again.  
You can say that I fulfilled the request. There was no need to separate us. But this didn't mean that there was no fighting ... And everything started so well! I confidently led my guest through the endless halls and galleries of the palace, watching him. Hephaestion turned his head curiously from side to side, looking at the rich interior of the rooms, colored mosaics on the floor, slender, elaborate colonnades and frescoes on the walls. One of the latter attracted his special attention.  
\- Do you like it? - I asked, drawing him closer.  
\- Yes, - Hephaestion admitted honestly, - I've never seen anything like this. Is this the scene from the Iliad?  
My heart was trembling with joy: my lion read Homer!  
\- Yes, it's the scene of Achilles's revenge. One of my favorite.  
\- It seems that Achilles's chariot really rushes right under the walls of Troy, carrying with it the tortured body of the defeated Hector ... Stunning!  
Oh, my lion has a southern accent! Apparently, admiring the fresco, Hephaestion relaxed and ceased to control his pronunciation. Adorable pronunciation! As soon as I make him my friend, I'll ask him to read to me out loud. Favorite "Iliad" in the purest Greek - what could be better? I could hardly resist clapping my hands.  
\- Achilles is my favorite hero! - I don't even know why I said this, especially in such an enthusiastic tone.  
\- Why? - the question followed. I tried to curb my emotions and answered more calmly:  
He was the greatest warrior, fearless and invincible. Only the insidiousness of Apollo could defeat him.  
With my side vision, I noticed Hephaestion throwing a quick sly glance at me. Then he continued to look at the frescoes but I can swear by Zeus, he rolled his eyes!  
\- Achilles was too proud and arrogant. And he paid for his pride with Patroclus's life, - he said finally in a distant tone.  
Does he really think so?! Or does he say that to annoy me? It seems that he just provokes me. Yes, Achilles was proud, the warrior should be proud! But he was not killed because of this!  
\- It was destined,- I began to get annoyed. - The gods opened before him only two ways: to live a long and peaceful life and die in obscurity or to gain eternal glory and die young. Achilles chose the second, only this way is worthy of the hero! The rest is dishonorable and ignominious.  
Hephaestion grinned. It seemed to me or he looked at me as if I was little child ?! I began to boil.  
\- Would you do the same, Alexander?  
I raised my head proudly and replied:  
\- Yes, I would do the same without thinking! The blood of Achilles flows in my veins.  
\- I know this ... Would you do this, even if you knew that you would lose Patroclus?  
\- I don't have Patroclus, so there's nothing to think about. And would you prefer to die a decrepit old man and disappear without a trace in the ages?  
\- I don't know, I've got Patroclus ... or something ... so I have someone to think about, not just my ambitions.  
I shivered with annoyance. Redhead! How could I forget about him! Is he Patroclus Hephaestion is talking about ?! Son of Menoetius was a mighty warrior, brave and faithful! And that blond worm is nothing but pretty face. Touch him - he'll break, stamp your foot - he'll run away! I clenched my fists and was ready to say out loud everything that I thought about him. But then remembered that not only the fearless Achilles and the faithful Patroclus fought under the walls of Troy, but also the cunning Odysseus! It was he who managed to outwit the Trojans and open the gates of the city! From now on, I should take him as an example! An outburst of anger is suppressed, and instead of clenched fists - a friendly smile. With a graceful gesture, I invited my guest to continue our journey to the gymnasiums and began an offensive against the Athenian.  
\- Patroclus? That same fair-haired boy with whom you were yesterday? - I tried to make my voice sound at easy: my lion doesn't need to know about my special interest in his answer. - I hope I didn't scare him too much yesterday?  
\- I don't think that you frightened him, most likely, he was simply confused. Besides, he recognized you as a prince immediately.  
\- How does he know me? - I was sincerely surprised.  
\- He lives at court. He is a very talented flutist. The king often celebrated and awarded him for his wonderful performances at the banquets.  
\- So I almost attacked a servant of Apollo? - I exclaimed with a smile.- It's good that you showed up on time, otherwise I would have gotten myself a bad name. What's his name by the way? I want to ask my father about him, how did it happen that I did not see him?  
Alexander, you're a genius! He'll tell you everything himself now! The main thing - be friendly and calm!  
\- Maybe you just don't care about pretty boys, I don't have other answer, - Hephaestion smiled slyly and shrugged his shoulders ... his strong shoulders, with round smooth muscles ... yes, indeed, I don't really care about pretty boys, absolutely ... Oh Zeus!  
-... and his name is Eunikos. Yesterday, when we returned to my father's house after our "acquaintance" with you, the king asked Eunikos to play for us - it was magical!  
It seems that he is proud of his flutist ...  
To tell the truth, there is nothing surprising in the fact that I have not seen him - my father rarely calls me to banquets. I am only present on those that are given in honor of ambassadors and foreign delegations, and then only on their official part, all the most interesting happens without me. In order to get the right to become a full-fledged participant in the feast, I, like any other noble young man, need to kill my first wild boar, thus proving my courage and readiness to enter adulthood ... But even when I'm invited, my attention is not attracted by musicians and dancers: the opportunity to talk with ambassadors, to ask about distant countries and their customs - that's what really interests me. Hephaestion, of course, is different. My lion comes from the capital of the arts, so it is obvious that he has a weakness for the servants of the muses. But that's good enough for me!  
\- So you like music?  
\- Yes.  
\- Do you play any instruments?  
\- Oh, no, I prefer to admire other people's talents.  
Excellent! I'll show you, that in Macedonia not only this nasty Eunikos has musical talent!  
The flute, of course, is not my style, but the cithara! And Lysimachus asserts that I have a wonderful singing voice ...

In the courtyard we heard a noise of voices coming from the palaestra. Hephaestion immediately tensed.  
No, outwardly he was still calm, even somewhat arrogant, but I literally felt with my skin that he gathered himself as if he was preparing for a jump ... or protection ... It's never easy to be new guy. A foreigner even more so. Any company of boys reminds me of a wolf pack with its rules and its hierarchy. Everyone who wants to become a part of this pack must first of all win a place in it, fighting off the attacks of young, but cruel wolf cubs. I was lucky - in the hierarchy of my pack I was at the top, and initially and irrefutably. The rest struggled to prove themselves, to show their best side, to befriend me in order to have a chance in the future to get a decent position in my army or at my court, to make a successful career, to secure their future. So their fathers taught them. That's why they brought us all together.The place in the hierarchy of our pack is too expensive, so the fighting for it is more fierce.  
I think Hephaestion understood this. Although just now, while we were alone, he had a good opportunity to win me over, to lay the first stones in the foundation of the temple of the future friendship. But he did not even think of doing it. When we talked, he constantly tried to drive me crazy ... politely and ironically, but still. It's a shame. On the other hand, what did I expect? That he rushes to ask for forgiveness? Smooth the blame for yesterday's fight? Crouch before me? No, it would not be him. And in spite of everything, I was almost happy: for this morning I learned enough to plan my next attacks on defensive redoubts of recalcitrant Athens. Just hold on, my dear Hephaestion, just hold on!

The gymnasium, as always, was noisy and crowded. My friends were busy training with Cleitus, he taught them to fight on wooden swords. Usually Leonidas dealt with this, but he was still not fully recovered from the illness. Cleitus often helped him, he is an excellent warrior, strong, agile, very fast and brave. I know him as long as I can remember. He is the younger brother of my wet nurse Lanika, so in my nursery he was a very frequent guest. It was he who first put the sword in my hands. I was glad that today classes are conducted by Cleitus. Leonidas is my secret weapon against Hephaestion, and here the effect of surprise is very important. He should crash the Athenian as a hurricane, to leave him stunned and suppressed. During a normal introduction, it will be impossible.  
As soon as we entered the portico, the boys lowered their swords and stared at the newcomer. Cassander and Philotas looked at him with poorly concealed contempt, Erigyios and Laomedon-appraisingly, Nearchus - with suspicion, and only Harpalus and Marcius looked with curiosity and even a little bit friendly. Hephaestion withstood these stares with astonishing equanimity. I loudly introduced Hephaestion to my friends, announcing that from tomorrow he will be trained with us. This news did not arouse much enthusiasm ... except perhaps in the eyes of Erigyios satires begun their lustful dance, but there was nothing unusual. Cleitus was the first to come to us, of course, he was not from the pack, he didn't have to take the newcomer cautiously. On the contrary, it seemed that Hephaestion aroused his interest.  
\- Joy to you, son of Amyntor, - he said with a smile. - I am Cleitus, son of Dropidas, I help the teacher here sometimes.  
\- Joy to you too, Cleitus, - Hephaestion purred; A charming smile shone on his lips, and his voice sounded soft and affable. My eyes started from their sockets. What an asshole! So, he almost flirts with Cleitus, and I didn't even get a sincere smile! - It's an honor to learn from you the military art.  
Cleitus was embarrassed for a moment, but very quickly put on the mask of the older mentor.  
\- Have you already been trained in sword fighting?  
\- Yes, I had a teacher.  
\- Then let's see what you can do.  
With these words, the son of Dropidas gave Hephaestion a wooden sword and invited him to enter the arena, covered with a mosaic with a beautiful pattern of white, soft blue and blue pebbles. The other boys stood by the porch with me. The battle began. At first Cleitus attacked slowly, wanting to know the abil abibilities of his new student. Hephaestion confidently repulsed the attack. Then Cleitus increased the tempo and strength of the blows. Hephaestion managed to beat them off. The sounds of fighting grew louder and soon the training began to resemble a real duel. I knew that Cleitus was still not fighting at full strength, but he put in a lot more of his skills than with any other of my friends, except maybe Ptolemy ... he's already 16 and he's a great fighter. I was admiring the fight. The strength of my lion I already had time to try on myself, so now it did not surprise me. What was really fascinating is the flexibility and gracefulness of his movements. Hephaestion and Cleitus circled the mosaic, as if in a dance.  
I heard delighted and envious whispers around me, but did not even try to listen to the words. All I was interested in was a dark-haired boy in arena: hot from fight, with a burning gaze of lion's eyes, heavy breathing ... But here Cleitus made several quick and powerful attacks, Hephaestion managed to block one, dodged from the second, but on the third stumbled and , falling on his back, froze with the edge of the opponent's sword pressed to his chest. I exhaled. No, not disappointed, he fought well! I just didn't want the fight to end.  
\- Well, finally ... - someone muttered near my ear. - I thought Cleitus was determined to lose to this sucker.  
\- Don't be a smartass, Philotas, you would not have stand against Cleitus a half of the time that the Athenian held out, - it seems, it was the voice of Harpalus.  
\- Oh come on, Cleitus just played with him, it's obvious.  
\- And nothing is obvious. You are just jealous.  
\- No, I'm not...  
I didn't listen any further. In the arena, Cleitus gave his hand to Hephaestion and helped him up. It turned out that when he fell he hit his elbow, and now the son of Dropidas examined it. I hurried to them.  
\- Bones are intact, and all the rest is nonsense. But you should wash it, - concluded Cleitus, having completed the examination. - Near the third column there is jar with diluted wine, take it and rinse it properly so that it does not become inflamed.  
\- It's just a scratch,- Hephaestion objected.  
\- You can be a very good warrior, Amyntoros. But strength and agility are not the most important things for this. One of the main features of good warrior is the ability to quickly and conscientiously carry out orders of his commander. Here, in palaestra, I am your commander.  
Hephaestion laughed and bowed his head.  
\- In that case, I hasten to obey, my commander!  
Cleitus laughed too.  
\- Then hurry up, soldier!  
Hephaestion threw a still glowing glance at me and went in search of the wine. I wanted to go after him and help rinse the scratch, but I managed to hold back. If I start now to patronize him in front of everyone, I will make a laughingstock of both him and myself. Instead, I turned to Cleitus.  
\- Well, how do you like the new pupil?  
\- Not bad, - he grinned. - If he won't be lazy, he will be fine. Only he gets excited too much. But this is fixable. In general, for his age he is quite good.  
I decided to change the subject, because it seemed that I was about to blush and start to smile like an idiot.  
\- Did you see Leonidas today?  
\- Yes, I visited him in the morning.  
\- How does he feel?  
\- He is much better. He was going to show up today, but I persuaded him to stay in bed for a day or two more. Soon I will need to go to meet this Greek ... what's his name ... Aristotle, or something ... - I nodded,- and so, in a couple of days I will have to leave. By that time, Leonidas must recover completely, - it's better not to leave you unattended!  
I had already opened my mouth to say something sarcastic, but the noise behind me made me turn around ... Near one of the columns, the boys crowded together. I've heard their laughter and Philotas's voice:  
\- Ah the Athenians! So weak and fragile!  
-The only weak and fragile thing here is your brain, so you'd better watch your head.  
\- Better look at yours sometimes! You better kill the slave that did your hair for you.  
Philotas wanted to say more, but received a crushing blow to the ribs. Quickly catching his breath, he rushed to Hephaestion and they clung to each other. Cleitus and I rushed to them without a word. We tryed to hold them back, but they both kicked and fought back, trying again to cling to the enemy. In the end Cleitus managed to pull away Hephaestion, and I finally grabbed Philotas's hands.  
\- Are you both possessed by Ares?! - I shouted. - Are you completely mad? You are future generals! Companions! And you rolling in dirt like village dogs! What example do you give to the rest ?!  
Good shouting, so inspirational, meaningfull ... and so much pathos, no, not pathos - greatness! Now the most important thing is that no one looks at my nose and does not remember that yesterday I was at Philotas's place. But it's too late. Having met the amber eyes glowing with fury, I realized that their owner remembers everything perfectly. "A good commander never demands of his soldiers what he does not do himself." These words my father once told me. I fell silent and swallowed nervously. My lion hates me.Hephaestion sharply shook off Cleitus and, clenching his fists hard, headed for the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hephaestion left.  
I glared at the satisfied Philotas. Well, of course! He certainly thought that the Athenian was fleeing from his fists and jeers ... Idiot! I myself wanted to beat him, so much so that he couldn't collect his teeth from the arena for a long time. And then there's Cassander the Snake, who also shines like bronze in the sun, congratulating Philotas. I was shaking from fury and despair. Hephaestion is there somewhere, behind the walls of the gymnasium, curses me, and my friends, and all of Macedonia, and I have to stand here as justice embodied.  
\- Alexander? - Cleitus's quiet voice distracted me from unhappy thoughts. - I think you should find the newcomer. Leaving him wandering alone in the palace would be inhospitable. He, of course, was stupid, yielding to the Philotas's provocation, but we both can understand him, right? What do you think?  
I didn't believe my ears! Cleitus, Oh Cleitus! You save me! Perhaps my joy was too obvious on my face, because Cleitus smiled with understanding and added loudly, so that everyone would hear.  
\- The Athenian must know his place, prince! I think you should point to it. And don't worry about Philotas, I'll make sure, he'll be running around until he puke out his own liver .   
It seemed to me that Hermes's winged sandals were on my feet and that I was about to fly faster than the wind!  
\- You're right, my friend, those who violate discipline must be punished. I will order to find the Athenian, and you must explain to the son of Parmenion how the future commander should behave.  
I gave the last one a cold look, and left. Before exiting the gymnasium, I tryed to go slow, but as soon as I disappeared from the eyes of the boys, I ran as fast as I could. I rushed through the courtyard, knocking down the servants and slaves and continuing to turn my head in search of Hephaestion ... But I could find him nowhere - not among the painted columns, not in the shade of the porticoes, or near the old well. I turned into the garden. Small pebbles constantly got into the sandals, but I didn't want to stop. I have to find him. He couldn't go too far.  
I went to the fountain, then to the shadow of the arbor, further under the plane-trees where the benches were ... Nothing. Maybe he's in the palace? I rushed there, but, having questioned the guards, I learned that no one who came under my description entered the palace, at least through the doors leading from the garden and courtyard to the inner rooms ...  
Where to go?  
He can be anywhere, the palace is huge, and it's easy to get lost in it.

After a long and fruitless wanderings, I returned to the garden. The boys were already there - all except Philotas. It seems that Cleitus kept his word. If only I could get ride of Cassander as well, to send him somewhere far far away... to Cerberus's throat for example, I would be almost happy. We settled on a small shady lawn near a cool spring, that run through the whole garden to a fountain made of white stone. I often came here after exhausting training - the water there is clean and sweet. The air, filled with the aroma of flowers and herbs, helps to relax.  
The hot rays of the afternoon sun are not so hot under the crowns of olives and plane trees. A little in the distance rows of pomegranate trees can be seen. At the very wall, near the arbor, the slender cypress pyramids rise.  
Beautiful ... I didn't notice before ...  
I lay down on a stone bench and stared at the sky, glancing through the carved foliage of a mighty plane tree. The voices of friends could be heard from afar, muted by the murmur of water and the trills of cicadas. A couple of times my friends tried to talk to me, but I was a boring companion today and soon they left me alone with my own thoughts.  
... Why did I drag Hephaestion to the gymnasium?  
Yes, sooner or later it would be necessary to introduce him to my friends, of course ... and "late" is tomorrow. But if this day we spent together, I could prepare him, tell about each of the guys, warn him what to expect from them, and we both would feel much more confident, he would know that I'm on his side ...  
Instead of looking for his friendship, I went into narcissism, and what happened happened.  
Fool! Idiot! Dunce!  
Father acted much wiser - what could be better than to go with a friend to admire the horses?! I could show Hephaestion Bucephalus and I'm sure he would be delighted! I could suggest a ride in the neighborhood. We would race through the fields, Hephaestion would be sitting behind me, hugging my waist tightly ... Why didn't I think about this before?!

\- Quiet and thoughtful ... Are you well, prince?  
Cleitus's voice brought me back to reality. Wow, I didn't notice him at all. I smiled in response:  
\- All is well. It's just to hot today.  
Cleitus also smiled and sat down beside me on the bench. Swarthy and black-haired, he stood out as a dark spot against the backdrop of the raging colors of the garden.  
\- Where did your Athenian friend go?  
\- He left.  
\- Ah, now I understand!  
I stared at Cleitus with surprise. What did he suddenly understand? He squinted slyly.  
\- I remember, about ten years ago I already observed something similar. True, usually before such a thoughtful lull there was a real storm. Now, apparently, you go straight to sulking, or did I just miss all the fun?  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Don't you remember? Every time Hephaestion was taken away or when it was time for you to return to the palace, you organized a real riot, shouted, stomped and tried to bite the one who held you! - Cleitus laughed. - And then for houres you just set by the window sulking.  
\- Time has changed everything, us, our friendship. Frankly, I forgot about it.  
\- You have changed a lot, that's for sure. But when I saw Hephaestion, I knew right away it was him. I was glad for you, thought, you resurrected old friendship.  
\- No, I don't remember anything ... I think he, too. My father just told me in the morning that we had met each other before.  
\- Met? You both made my sister gray! And me, too! Little screaming monsters! - and Cleitus laughed again. - You constantly argued which of you will be Hercules, and who is Iolaus. Screaming and fighting.  
I grinned: it turns out that nothing really has changed.  
\- But when you were separated and were taken away to different rooms, such a howl began that the walls shook! When you were released, you proudly took each other's hands, looked at us, as if there were only enemies around, and defiantly fled to invent new mischiefs.  
Now, as I was listening to Cleitus's story, a pale shadow of memories stirred. I remembered the curly head of a boy in the huge helmet stolen from one of the guards, and how that helmet constantly slided down to his bright excited eyes …  
\- There was also an incident in the Amyntors's garden, - he continued. - Lanika was looking after you. You behaved surprisingly well, sat quietly, murmured about something. The night before Proteus was sick and kept her awake, so she got tired and fell asleep ... and when she woke up, you were nowhere in site! Oh Gods! What started here! She cried so loud, my heart sink from fear. We collected all the servants and slaves of Amyntor and sent them to search around. We looked through the house, searched the garden and the neighborhood - nothing, as if Hades swallowed you! There was only a forest left. We searched through it until late at night, but nothing was found. It was time to inform the king. That evening, Philip received the embassy from Illyria, he held a grand symposium at the palace, and Amyntor was there too - the king instructed him to negotiate with the ambassadors. We had to spend the night here, in the house of the Athenian, so we were not expected in the palace, so we delayed to notice the king as long as we could, hoping to find you. But there was no sense anymore. Leaving the servants to keep looking, I returned to the house.  
Two women looked at me with tear-stained eyes, and I shook my head negatively. My sister sobbed again. Hephaestion's mother, Elena, didn't lag behind. From this woman's weeping I felt quite sick, so I decided to get to Pella as soon as possible. It's better to get under the hard arm of an angry king than to listen to these howls. I already turned around to go to the stable, as I hear: "Stop making noise, stupid women! You'll wake Efetion! " I couldn't believe my ears! I turned around, and you, my prince, was standing barefoot and sleepy on the stairs, frowned, hands on your hips - angry like little king Philip himself. The women turned around too. There was a moment of silence. We all three looked at you, and you, having replaced anger with mercy, said: "That's better! And don't make any more noise! Efetion is tired, he needs to rest!" What happened next, I can't even describe. I remember how I grabbed you in my arms and shook you, not knowing what I wanted to do - to kiss you or shout at you. Then, together with Elena and Hellanika, we rushed upstairs to the nursery, and once more breathed out in relief: in his bed sat very sleepy and very displeased Hephaestion. "Where were you, Alekos? And why so noisy?" You escaped from my hands and climbed up to him under the blanket, stroked his hair, as you often was stroked by Lanika, and affectionately said:" I told them to be quiet, my Efetion, don't worry, sleep. " "And you will not leave?" - "Nah." And you embraced and started snoring. Oh! If it was my will, I would spank you both right away. But the women decided not to wake you up and postpone all questions until morning. I was sent to tell the others that the children were found.  
\- And what was in the morning?  
\- In the morning you woke up as if nothing had happened. But we quickly explained what a stir was caused by your disappearance, and demanded an explanation. It turned out that you were looking for a cloud.  
\- What?!  
\- A cloud! When Lanika fell asleep, you became completely bored. It was near noon, it was getting very hot. You tried to hide in the shade, but then Hephaestion saw a small rain cloud in the sky. You decided that it was a gift from Zeus, and waited impatiently for the rain. But the cloud passed by. Then you decided that you would catch up with it, and since you had to run, most likely, far away, you first went into the kitchen, stole the honey biscuits and then started the chase. How far you have come, we never found out - you finally realized that you were in a very big trouble, and stopped answering our questions. In general, you wandered until you were tired and noticed that it was getting dark. A cloud was lost, and you decided that the chase is over for today. You went home with a firm decision to resume your search tomorrow and reach the very edge of the Oecumene, if necessary. At home you met no one, went up to the nursery, ate honey biscuits, went to sleep and continued to sleep until you, Alexander, heard a noise below. You decided that this disgrace should be stopped, otherwise the noise will wake Efetion and he will not be able to have a good rest before tomorrow's campaign. That's how we discovered you. King and general Amintor never heard about this story, and if they did, it was not from me.  
\- We were punished?  
\- Of course. You were forbidden to see each other for a week. Although this was rather a punishment for my sister.  
\- Oh, my poor Lanika!  
\- Indeed ... Oh, I remember one more incident! One day I go into your room, and you and Hephaestion are kissing!  
\- What? - I jumped on the bench, cheeks flamed.  
\- Well, not in the literal sense ... just grabbed each other with your little hands and poked each other's faces with kisses. I was stunned. I took Hephaestion by the shoulder, but you started to yell: "Don't touch my husband!" That's it, I thought, we are doomed, because my sister failed to explain to the king's son that the princes don't have husbands! But she laughed at me. It turns out that was your favorite game of the day - "Admetus and Alcestis, saved by Hercules". I just witnessed the scene of the happy reunion of loving spouses.  
I laughed. New scraps of memories flashed through my head. Here I am begging Lanika for her jewelry, so I could look more like Alcestis. And how outraged I was when Lanika rips out a huge stick from my hands: I shout that it's impossible, that Hercules should be with a club! Hephaestion stomps his foot indignantly when I try to smear his cheeks with a crushed cherry, because it's his turn to be Alcestis, and pretty women always have bright cheeks and lips ... The images were so alive ... How could I forget all of this? Calmed down, I felt a new strength. We will be friends, I will achieve this, oh my stubborn lion!   
\- Thank you, -I finally said.  
\- For what? I did nothing to deserve your gratitude, Alexander.  
\- You did a lot more than you think. I had a friend. You reminded me of this.  
\- You have a lot of friends.  
\- I'm young, but not naive, Cleitus,- I said, looking at the young aristocrats that rested on the grass. - The price of their friendship is well known to me. But I don't blame them - neither they nor I belong to ourselves, we all have our responsibilities. Friendship is one of them.  
Cleitus wanted to protest, but didn't say anything.  
\- Your story reminded me of those times when I could be friends simply because I wanted to, because I was having fun, and not because I should. It is a pity that these times are in the distant past.  
The son of Dropidas was silent. He knew that I was right. At the court there is no place for sincerity and sympathy, and our circle is nothing but the Macedonian court in miniature. For a while, we both plunged into our thoughts.  
\- You are wise beyond the years, prince, - Cleitus said at last, - but don't be in a hurry to be disappointed in friendship ... and in people. They will surprise you.  
With these words he got up and left. For a while I still sat on the bench, pondering everything I heard, then I got up and wandered to my quarters.   
Toward evening a maid came with an invitation from my mother to visit her. I knew in advance that she would be offended - I didn't appear in her rooms for two days. But that's not surprising: what is the day, such is the evening. When will it end!  
... Strands of silky hair fell on my shoulders and back ... strong arms, embrace me from behind, caressing my chest, sliping all the way down ... one hand already strokes the stomach ... the second one caresses the hips and slightly touches my buttocks ... breath caught, and I'm afraid to moan - the guard is behind the doors. Lips ... tender but confident cover the neck and shoulders with kisses... a light bite on the collarbone, and the first moan breaks the silence of the room ... I do not see the one who caresses me, but I know that it's Him ... I know ...  
I feel the heat of his thighs tightly pressed against mine ... I feel his breath ... feel the touch of his hands all the way down ... more ... Oh, Aphrodite! It feels so good! .. Thin long fingers give pleasure unknown until now ... a quiet whisper, but I can't make out words; all that is important now is to feel his touch ... I want to clasp his hips with my hands, but I can't reach him, he seems to slip away ... Fingers tightened more ... I no longer hold back moans, gasp, choke with my own breath, with the sounds of my own voice ... I throw my head back, I want to see him, kiss him ... he catches my moans with his lips, but they are still so far away from mine... I reach for them, I'm thirsty to feel their taste ... Fingers ... fingers moving faster, I'm moving towards them, arched, leaning back again, hot lips cover my mouth with a passionate deep kiss ... and I can't hold back any longer ...

An empty room, darkness, crumpled wet sheets, something hot, wet and sticky under my stomach ... Dream. It was just a dream.  
Well, Morpheus, you are a treacherous bastard ...  
The dawn is still far away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long pause and for the quality of the translation. This chapter has become a real challenge for me. It was so difficult to translate that I seriously thought about abandoning this story. Thank you very much for your comments, they give me strength and inspiration, only thanks to them I was able to overcome my stupidity.:-)

Leonidas broke into my room with the first dawning beams, announcing the beginning of a new day. He immediately drove away my sweet torment, filling the whole room with his presence. Old goat!  
\- The sun has already risen, and you're still in bed! - he growled, pulling me off the bed and summoning sleepy servants to bring me clothes.

Goodbye, my sky-blue tunic, farewell, gold bracelets and comfortable sandals with gilded straps, goodbye clean hair! Long live the rags and filth!  
\- I go down to the yard and count to a hundred. It's in your interest to get down before I finish, - said my personal tormentor and disappeared behind the door of my chambers.  
Oh, I forgot to say goodbye to the bath! Surely he will now chase me to bathe in the cold river waters. Brrrr ...  
My stock of curses was enough to the river itself and even a little left for the way back. I don't swim very well: I can stay on the water surface, but it's better not to go very far. No matter how Leonidas fought with me on this matter - all to no avail. So this time I confined myself to a plethron along the coast, for which I received my first today's rebuke. Yes, yes, yes, I'm a lazy ass and weakling ... But my memory is good and someday I'll remember it to you!  
The only thing that warmed the soul, is the upcoming acquaintance of Leonidas and Hephaestion. If anyone can suppress wayward Athenian, that would be Leonidas! I even feel a little sorry for him ... almost.  
In the gymnasium, the rest of the boys were already waiting for us. Hephaestion, to my great surprise, has already settled down and chatted with Harpalus, Marcius and Erigyios. The first two asked him about Athens, in particular about the celebration of the Great Dionysians, the latter, as usual, flirted, from time to time looking lustfully at the beautiful body of my lion, now covered only with a loincloth. I immediately remembered my dream and flushed desperately. How can I take off my chiton?I've never been shy before. We almost always practiced nude. It was something ordinary. Now I was afraid to undress in panic and stared at Hephaestion, at the risk of becoming a laughing stock, if someone noticed it. I'm reasonable, iron, unshakable Alexander! Never mind that now my cheeks are burning, hands are shaking, and the tunic is ready to rise in the most improper way. ... Maybe, after all, I should agree to that hetaera, of which my mother spoke yesterday? Maybe then it will become easier, and I will stop looking at this vile arrogant boy like a lustful satyr!  
Leonidas immediately noticed the newcomer and called him to himself. I didn't hear what they were talking about because Philotas chose this very moment to came up to me. Why did he want to apologize for yesterday just now ?! I definitely began to dislike him! I realized that despite all my efforts, I couldn't hear anything, so I went to prepare for the beginning of training.

It was difficult to concentrate on the training, almost impossible. The nude body of the Athenian covered with oil didn't give me a chance to think straight. His smooth, shiny skin, covered here and there with grains of sand, shone with a bronze gleam, emphasizing the smooth muscles rolling beneath it. Well, how anyone can concentrate on something other than him? Perhaps the gods hated me for something, otherwise why would I be so cruelly punished ?!  
And Leonidas disappointed me. He was strict to Hephaestion, as well as to others, no more and no less. It seems that it's only me who can bring the teacher to frenzy. My plan to turn Leonidas into a secret weapon failed miserably. It's a pity, the plan was good.  
During all the lessons, me and Hephaestion didn't say anything to each other, except the dry words of greeting. We were not put in a pair - the teacher reasoned that the newcomer should fight with someone older and put him with Erigyios. He is only a year older than me, but much taller.  
I begin to vaguely suspect that I will not look as Heracles when l grow up. I'm below all the boys of my age. But in agility and speed, few can compete with me. And I can't say that I am weaker .. it's just that sometimes they use their weight ... Or maybe I'll stretch out in growth.  
Alexander, don't be a whiner! Instead of being sad about nonsense, it's better to show this upstart, what you're capable of. Since that moment I made a decision - no more plans with help from outside forces, you must rely only on yourself and appear before amber eyes in full splendor!  
Angered, I won the victory, laying the opponent on the sand and furtively glancing at the Athenian. Uselessly. He didn't seem to notice me. This spurred me even more, and soon Cassander, with whom I was in a pair, was already barely moving around the palaestra. All the anger, irritation, all my ambitions and aspirations hit his head. Poor thing.  
Usually, I treated any competitions much easier, being the first anywhere and in everything was never included in my plans. I felt that my main victories were ahead, and I was not interested in trifles. But today I did not recognize myself.  
Once I defeated Hephaestion himself. In the race for speed, he finished second. I was happy. But not for long. The look full of indifference quickly pulled me out of Nike's heady embraces.  
But I'll show him my worth!  
And that's how it went every day.  
After training, we usually went to the river - to wash off oil, sweat and sand, and just play in the cool water. After bathing with everyone, Hephaestion almost always disappeared in an unknown direction and appeared in the palace only in the evening. What he had been doing all this time, I didn't know until I came across him once in an olive grove.  
He was with Eunikos. At that moment, I thanked the gods that I didn't have any weapons, otherwise I would probably have killed both.  
They sat embraced under the tree, disheveled and content. I guess If I came a little earlier, I would find a much more disgusting picture. Now they talked quietly.  
And about me.  
\- Why are you so late today? I already began to think that you would not come ... - said Eunikos, looking into the amber eyes.  
\- The training today ended later than usual, - Hephaestion muttered lazily. - I couldn't walk away demonstratively, referring to a date."  
\- Hmm …- the flutist narrowed his eyes slyly. - Or maybe you just liked the company of these arrogant boys, led by this terrible Alexander?  
\- I'm used to them a little, but I still regret that the king called me to join the prince. - There was a tired indifference in the Athenian's voice, it was noticeable that the conversation was not interesting to him. - I'm going to make a lousy courtier. But I must do my duty not to disgrace my father's name. That's all.  
\- And what adout the prince? - the fair-haired snake continued.  
\- What about him? - Hephaestion rolled his eyes.  
\- I saw how Alexander looked at you after that fight on the hunt. He liked you, I just saw it! Although he tried to pretend that he was angry, in fact he almost stripped you with his eyes.  
Ugly, disgusting, petty, slippery slanderer! Your tongue is dirtier than that of a dog who has eaten a bunch of horse dung! I swear by Zeus's balls, I'll put your smelly flute into your dodgy skinny ass so deep that three slaves with a torch will not find it!  
Hephaestion looked at his friend as a madman and laughed heartily.  
\- Alexander is innocent as a child, in body and spirit! I don't think that Eros has already noticed him. - he said, finally catching his breath.  
\- I was like that until I met you, - muttered Eunikos. And then I had to agree with him - it seemed that Eroы should go hand in hand with Hephaestion.  
\- Stop grumbling. I remember you didn't particularly resist ... -The Athenian kissed the head of the boy. - And by the way, I'm not telling you anything about how much time you spend with King Philip, although everyone knows his passion for young beautiful bodies. I'm silent, although I have much more reason to reproaches than you.  
Eunikos immediately cringed and, as it seemed to me, blushed. But Hephaestion didn't notice this, looking at the bizarre interweaving of branches over his head.  
\- And anyway, did you call me here for this? Ask about the prince?  
The boy gently pressed against the chest of my lion and passionatly said:  
\- Well, I just really, really missed you, my love. Alexander takes from me all the time that we spent together. I was angry ... But the sweetest moments still belong to me, am I right?  
\- Of course, - Hephaestion grinned and reached for the boy's thigh.  
He quietly laughed and fell to his back, pulling his lover with him. I couldn't watch this any further.  
When I got to my quarters, I ordered all the servants to get out. Much later, after houres of angry pacing around the room and turning all the furniture upside down, I calmed down a bit.  
Why everything I saw become such a terrible surprise for me? I had previously suspected that Hephaestion and Eunikos ussed their spare time not for practicing philosophical debates obviously.The Athenian is clearly not a follower of Artemis, and the flutist is not a blushing virgin ... Flutist ... I didn't like his very strange reaction to the mention of my father ... Is he king's lover?! Well, I wouldn't be surprised! I need to know that for sure, it can come in handy in the future.  
And yet, it seems Eunikos is jealous! This means a lot! This means that Hephaestion doesn't tell him anything bad about me, or maybe even mentions something good, since even after time spent in passion he can't help but mention my name!  
It seems I'm on the right track!  
Oh, Eunikos, enjoy the embrace of your beloved as long as you can! Soon I will beat you with your own weapon! And so help me Apollo!  
I spent the second half of the day with Lysimachus.  
My Phoenix.  
In theory, we had to study Greek, but more often I asked him about the heroes of the Trojan War, myths, legends and new plays. Especially about the tragedies, I really love them. And I asked him to help me with cithara. Recently, I paid little attention to music and a little lost in skill. Lysimachus was happy that I returned to my old hobby, and even found for me a beautiful song, which I decided to perform at a feast in honor of Aristotle. Phoenix only marveled at the assiduity and diligence I showed during rehearsals. What can I say - my lion worth the effort.  
So that's how I spent the rest of the days before feast.  
I will not describe in detail how I spent my nights.They became almost painful for me. Morpheus still cruelly joked with me, torturing me with restless dreams, full of passion and desire. It was necessary to do something about it!  
And soon I had such opportunity.  
Evening before the feast I spent with my father. At dinner we discussed my future education with the philosopher, tomorrow's celebrations and the boys with whom I had to go to Mieza. When I returned to my quarters, I found a half-naked hetaera sitting on my bed.  
The young girl looked at me with passion, invitingly leaning back against the pillows. My throat was parched and my heart pounded as if it wanted to break free from my chest.  
Here it is, an opportunity to end the crazy dreams and desires!  
I approached the bed. The girl is beautiful. Even very beautiful.  
Noticing my gaze, the hetaera gracefully bent, with pleasure demonstrating what the gods gave her ...  
Yes, perhaps, it's worth trying to satisfy my desires with her.  
Another step.  
Here she is, so close, just reach out - and she is mine.  
And let Hephaestion go to Tartarus!  
It's decided.  
I reached for the hetaera, intending to kiss her painted lips. The suffocating aroma of lilies unpleasantly hit the head. I frowned, but didn't intend to retreat. I just need to kiss her, and then everything will happen by itself thanks to the skill of this girl. I think she knows her stuff. Hetaeras like her are capable of driving anyone crazy with their caresses ... and obviously this girl is more adept than some Athenian boy or stupid flutist!  
There was a quiet noise behind the door ... I'm sure it's someone from the mother's servants. Surely she sent someone from her maidservants or slaves, or maybe bribed one of those who serves me, and now this one is waiting if I'll leave the girl for the night or send her away to immediately report to the mother.  
Here it became disgusting ...

I could forget about my innocence this night, but do I really want this? Is that so? Is it with her?  
And how it's all humiliating! What does this woman think of herself, which is called my mother! She pushes me into the arms of lust, neglecting the gifts of Aphrodite because they are unknown to her.  
I jerked away from the girl who already wrapped her arms around my neck. Her touch burned me like hot iron.  
\- Get out, - I hissed, looking into her eyes. How could I desire her just a moment ago?!  
The girl stared at me in surprise.  
\- Are you deaf?! - I growled through clenched teeth. - Get out while you're still can!  
I must have looked threateningly, because the hetaera immediately turned pale and did everything to be as far away from me as possible. I could barely restrain myself from laughing out loud when the door in front of the girl flung open and she almost fell on the slave boy who had recently been bought for me by my mother. Here he is, my spy!  
That evening I lay down in bed feeling pleased with myself.  
Aristotle arrives tomorrow!  
At the feast in his honor, I will shine.  
Lysimachus is delighted with my play and voice.


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://ibb.co/jvqpDb)  


The whole next day I spent in an exciting anticipation of the evening. There were no training, everyone was waiting for the arrival of the philosopher. His belongings have already been sent to Mieza, to a farmstead turned a school by my father for training young aristocrats. Cleitus sent the message of Aristotle's imminent arrival to the court.  
The work was boiling in the palace - the servants decorated the banquet hall, the ephebs cleaned and tried on the festive armor, the women and kitchen servants rushed to prepare the best dishes for the feast, the dancers, acrobats, musicians rehearsed ... Not that the arrival of any teacher there was such a grandiose event. It is quite ordinary. I think my father just wanted to celebrate a new stage in my life - the first step towards independence, away from the mother and her suggestions.  
Aristotle arrived closer to noon.  
He was a man of about forty, with a well-groomed beard and short wavy hair, in which gray hair was already visible. He was calm and friendly, with pleasant smile and quiet deep voice. Before introducing the philosopher to the other students, the father gave us the opportunity to speak privately. I was delighted with his manner and the beauty of his speech. I wish I could learn that! And his accent reminded me very much of Hephaestion ... the same soft southern sound. It turned out that the teacher, except me, will take in training only 10 boys, and I needed to decide on the candidates. Should I mention who was the first on my list? I think not, we all know the answer. I will study all the general sciences, such as rhetoric, philosophy, medicine, geography, history, and the like, along with all the boys, but in addition I am expected to have individual lessons designed only for me and called to educate the future ruler in me. I was already waiting for them with impatience, burning with curiosity and thirst for new knowledge! Father insisted that the living conditions in the school should be modest, with strict discipline, which should prepare the boys for the hardships of camp life. It didn't frighten me, I live in such conditions since I was seven.  
After a brief conversation, I led the teacher to the garden, where the other boys gathered at the fountain, after which I sent father's pages immediately after compiling a list of students: Proteus, Cassander, Nearchus, Leonnatus, Laomedon, Erigyios, Marcius, Seleucus, Harpalus and, of course, Hephaestion.  
When the acquaintance was over, the father called his guest to him. I stepped aside, it was interesting to hear how friends share their impressions.  
\- Well ...- breathed out Nearchus. - I was so glad that we got rid of Leonid, and here a new drill ... and who knows, maybe we will miss the old goat and his manner of teaching will seem to us an easy pleasant walk...  
\- This Greek does not look like an inveterate tormentor, -Cassander shook his head. - I think the whole drill will be reduced to an early rise and earthenware instead of bronze.  
\- As for me, the most important thing is that they give us food, and from what bowls - I don't really care! - laughed the relentless Harpalus.  
\- And if you, instead of a warm bath, will be sent in winter to a frozen river, you will say the same thing? - Cassander said sarcastically.  
\- Are you afraid to freeze your precious ass? Personally, I don't worry for my own so much. Look at Alexander - he swims every morning in cold water, and he is fine, alive, healthy and vigorous! But without good food, I will not last long!  
\- Ha! - again the son of Antipater smiled. - Dream on! Maybe someone will arrange feasts specially for you every evening, to keep our precious Harpalus happy.  
\- Why are you all worried about your stomachs? - I couldn't restrain myself. - We will not die of hunger, that's for sure, so be calm.  
\- Well, it's you who are used in Spartan bread soup, but I would still like something more significant, - Harpalus answered with a malicious glance.  
\- Well, as you've already noticed, you can be healthy and cheerful even with bread soup.  
\- Nooo, without good food, I'll soon be dead! - Harpal didn't stop. Looking around for the "accomplices", he approached Hephaestion, with whom they had become friends over the past couple of weeks. - Well, what do you think, my friend?  
Hephaestion grinned and looked me over from head to toe.  
\- You, of course, will not become dead from Spartan ration, my friend Harpalus, but you will not become the mightiest hero also.  
I flushed with anger to the roots of my hair.  
\- What did you mean by this? - I growled.  
Hephaestion turned to me with absolutely calm look, only somewhere in the amber depth I could read a challenge.  
\- I said what I said, - he finally answered.  
How dare he?! I am aware that I'm not the tallest and no the strongest, but why, swallow him Hades, he decided to declare this to all? The Athenian bastard!  
Blood rustled in my temples, and the next moment I was already trying to squeeze his throat.  
I'll kill you! Here and now! And at once all my torments will end!  
Harpalus tried to pull me away, but Cassander dragged him aside, watching the fight with burning eyes.  
\- Well, Amyntoros, do you still think that the spartan diet is taking its toll? - I growled, looking into wide-open eyes. There was no fear in them, rather surprise.  
\- I don't know ... about the strength ... but deprives of common sense for sure … - the young man croaked and deftly twisted, unclenching my hands and grabbing me from behind. I jerked, trying to break free, hit his foot with my heel, after that we both lost our balance and fell to the ground. I couldn't understand what was happening. I struck with all my strength, not realizing where and how I hit. Pain, anger and resentment filled my eyes with tears, and at some point I was on my back, unable to breathe after a strong knee hit in the stomach and one more, in the jaw. I realized that I had lost the battle. Amyntoros was right, I'm a weakling. I was trying to take a breathe and throw him off myself, when the heaviness from my chest was gone and I was able to see how Erigyios and Nearchus dragged Hephaestion away. The second time I was defeated by him, and again I was saved only by outside interference. I never experienced such humiliation in my life. Harpalus and Laomedon lifted from the ground; they seemed to be asking something, but I didn't hear and didn't want to hear. I felt that I was about to burst into tears, disgracing myself even more. Hephaestion tried to rush back into the fight, but the strong hands of my friends didn't let him do it.  
\- Calm down, you idiot! Or the guard will come, and then I'll see how you explain to them why you're trying to kill the king's son. I'm sure you can be convincing enough so that they don't blame you and your entire family in an attempt to kill the prince! - growled Nearchus in his ear.  
It seems to have worked, because Hephaestion froze with wide eyes. They were still burning with rage, but the mention of the guard made him pull himself together. Erigyios and Nearchus retreated. Hephaestion spat blood and again lifted a heavy look at me - Laomedon still supported me by the shoulders, while I frantically tried to grasp the air, burning with shame and hiding my tears. Then he turned around and left ... no, almost ran away, as quickly as his bruised foot allowed him.  
That's all.  
Well, get out to Tartarus!  
I couldn't look after him and couldn't bring myself to raise my head, for fear of seeing pity and contempt in the eyes of my friends. I was shaking with rage and humiliation, and all I wanted was to get out of here as soon as possible.  
\- Are you all right? - whispered Laomedon so that no one except me, could hear.  
\- Yes ... I'm fine.  
He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and stepped aside, giving me the opportunity to collect pathetic bits of self-esteem, thrown into the dirt by the Amyntoros, and finally straighten up.  
Only now I realized how loud it was around me. All vied with each other discussing Hephaestion. Someone laughed at the way he limped after the fight, someone said that we still need to call the guards, so that this Athenian bastard knew his place and got what he deserved, someone praised me for good strikes, but neither one mention either my defeat or the words that led to the fight. And I was grateful for that.  
Gathering strength and not answering anyone, I left. At first the steps were hard, but soon the anger overpowered the pain and I flew along the corridors to my chambers.  
I've been waiting for this day for so long, I thought that today I can show my favor to Hephaestion, including him among the chosen friends, those with whom I want to learn from Aristotle. I thought that for all these days I was able to achieve, if not sympathy, then at least respect, because I tried so hard to prove myself, but instead I ran into a public humiliation. What did he think of himself ?! Thinks, if he has a pretty face, then he would get away with ianything?! I didn't do anything wrong to him! I tried to make friends, and he only turns up his nose and throws me into the mud, for all my efforts! Let's see how you'll turn it up again next time after I break it! Go to Cerberus ass, Amyntoros, I hate you! Kiss your slobbery flutist under the olive trees, since this is the limit of your dreams! You will regret it! I'll show you what the Argeads are capable of!  
With these thoughts, I flew into my room, frightening Nikos, who was just preparing my clothes for a feast.  
\- What are you staring at? Do something about it! - I yelled, pointing to my face.  
Nikos immediately disappeared and in a moment returned with a wooden box, which I remember from childhood. There my mother and Lanika kept all kinds of herbs and ointments from bruises, which have become my constant companions since I first got on my feet.  
Leaving Nikos to repair the damage caused by Amynoros, I tried to calm down, but everything was in vain until I saw the cithara lying at the window.  
The wounded pride and resentment sparked in me an even greater desire to prove myself, show miself from the other side, the one that Hephaestion does not know adout. Prove to him that I'm worthy of respect, and he's just a narcissistic and arrogant snob who is too bigheaded to notice it!  
I have one last chance. I will do everything as I planned. Today, at the feast, he will see another Alexander, and let him be ashamed.  
The long-awaited evening came. The banquet hall with columns, twisted with garlands of leaves and flowers, was buried in the soft light of torches and lamps. The father lay on a couch covered with red silk, drinking the cup after the cup. Judging by the brilliance in his one eye and his reddened face, the wine was undiluted. The couches on either side of him were occupied by Parmenion and Antipater, and Amyntor was next to them.  
Aristotle was given an honorable place opposite my father, who opened a feast in a toast in honor of the philosopher. The rest took vacant seats surrounded by their sons, lovers, cute slaves and a hetaerae.  
Dancers circled in the middle of the hall, continually coming to one of the guests to get a generous gift or an invitation for the night. The musicians succeeded each other, delighting the audience with divine melodies. Only one of them didn't leave the royal couch. Eunikos. Flutist stood next to the king, sometimes throwing anxious glances at the place where Hephaestion was supposed to be sitting. But he was not there.  
At first I thought he was just delayed. He doesn't live in the palace, and the traces of the fight are not so easy to hide ... But time passed, and the couch still remained empty, which violated all my plans. I wanted to ask Amyntor about his son, but he didn't leave Philip and generally seemed more silent and thoughtful than usual. Several times I caught his cautious gaze, and this gave me reason to suspect that he already knows about our quarrel with Hephaestion. Maybe that's why Hephaestion is not here? Did his father punish him? I should talk with him about this when the opportunity arises. And now I was sitting as a thunderous gray cloud.  
All rehearsals and efforts went in vain.  
But why in vain? There is Aristotle, who will be interested to see the talents of his future student. There is Philip, who has never heard my play. There is Amyntor, who will certainly tell Hephaestion how the evening passed. And there is Eunikos, who will have another reason for concern.  
It's decided.  
I called the master of the feast and expressed a desire to sing for the guests. The middle of the hall was immediately cleared of the dancers, the music died down, and I stepped forward to the bench set for me on which lay my favorite cithara. There was a silence. Everyone stared at me in surprise. The king grimaced wryly. I know that he is not a big fan of music, but the song that I chose was supposed to please him.  
There is no way back.  
Trembling fingers touched the strings. The tender melody of the ancient song about the ancient heroes spread through the hall, reflected from the high columns ... at that moment I didn't notice anybody and anything, the nervousness was gone and I started singing …  
\- So that's what you are doing all day! What a good heir I have! Is that how you're gonna rule? Will you sing to the Illyrians, dance with the Thracians?! You will be a great bride, Alexander! Tell your mother to find you a decent dress and teach you how to embroider and I'll find you a nice groom! Then your talents will be used for something suitable!  
The drunken roar and laughter of my father rolled around the room, blocking the sounds of cithara ... I froze, gasping for air. There was a silence again. Aristotle looked at me in amazement and horror. Parmenion, forgetting respect, heavily tugged the king, forcing him to tumble back onto the couch. But he laughed again:  
\- There's the future great king for you! Just look how lucky I am! Gentle face, beautiful voice, elegant body, well, what a wonderful daughter...  
Parmenion whispered something in his ear, but the king only grimaced and pushed him away. The nearest sneaks immediately picked up the gaiety of the king, finding his words a good joke.  
No, I couldn't bear it any longer ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to leave my Alexander sad for a long time, so I decided to hurry with the translation of the next chapter.  
> Thank you very much for the comments. <3

I ran into my chambers, not noticing corridors and people. The blood rattled furiously in the temples, the heart contracted with rage and resentment. This is the second time for today. "Give up your tricks, Alexander, don't disgrace me and don't disgrace yourself!" - my father's last words, thrown after me, sounded in my head again and again. I struggled to hold back my tears.  
No, you can't cry! You just confirm his words, Alexander! You can't cry! You are a man and a warrior ...  
I hate it! I hate him! Why did he say this, why did he humiliated me in front of everyone? In front of the court, friends, Aristotle!  
Hephaestion!  
It's all his fault! If it were not for him and his ugly Eunikos, I would never have done it! I would not have posed as a laughing stock!  
I flew into my room, ordering the guard not to let anyone in. I drove out all the slaves and servants and began to rush from wall to wall, flinging everything that came in the way.   
I hate you, Athenian! Since you came to Pella, my life has turned into a nightmare! It's all your fault!   
O gods, whom am I try to deceive?! I'm trying to be angry with him to hide my shame from myself! It's low, Alexander! It's not his fault that you fell in love. It's not his fault that he doesn't like you! And now he will be laughing at you with everyone!  
And I cried out. I shouted ... or howled ... I don't remember. Tears poured out of my eyes, there was no longer any strength to restrain myself.  
I fell on the bed and buried my face in the pillow to drown out sobbing, the guards at the door heard and saw too much already.  
It's all over ... I'm humbled ... crushed ... mixed with dirt ... first Hephaestion, then Philip.  
I can only pray to the gods to take pity on me and take me to the Kingdom of Shadows, freeing me from shame, from memories, taking away all my feelings and desires, taking pain ...  
I continued to lie in the dim light of the room, lit only by the dim moonlight falling through the window. I do not know how long it took before I managed to calm down the tears. I was exhausted. With horror thought about the time when Morpheus and Hypnos will take their rights. Then I'll be alone with my thoughts and this nightmare.  
The thick, heavy-scented air seemed to sway. This night will be a torture for me.  
Unclear rustling sounded like a thunderclap.  
The guards must be checking the posts.  
Another rustling, under the window.  
I pricked up my ears and listened: the rustling sound was approaching ... like someone was trying to climb the wall.  
With one quick movement, I snatched a dagger from under the pillow. If you are a king's son, you are taught from childhood to sleep with weapon, so that at any time be ready to protect their lives. Murders in our family have already become a tradition.  
I sat on the bed, tightly grasping the warm grip, and froze in anticipation. A few moments later I saw someone's hands clinging to the edge of the window sill. Another moment, and my night visitor easily pulled himself up and shielded moonlight with his dark silhouette. I jumped up ready to attac...  
\- Hey, calm down, it's just me!  
Hephaestion!  
The Athenian slid easily to the floor and quickly approached me.  
\- You will not need this, - he said softly, pulling the dagger out of my convulsively clenched fingers and throwing it aside. - Although I understand you, it's a good idea to have a dagger with you - the guards here are terrible.  
Hephaestion stood right in front of me, and I began to wonder seriously if I was crazy. We were both silent for a while. Finally I managed to recover a little.  
\- How did you get here? - my voice was still shaking and hoarse.  
\- I wanted to come to you like all normal people, but these your fellows at the door did not let me. I had to look for other ways. The palace guard is terrible, do you know about this? I did not even think that it was so easy to get to you. It was enough just to wait until the patrol passed.  
\- If you were noticed, you would have been killed on the spot ...- I burst out.  
If one of the guards noticed that someone was trying to get into the prince's room, he would throw a spear without hesitation, and then he would figure out who owns this adorable corpse.  
\- I know, it's their duty, right?  
\- Why did you come here?  
Hephaestion hesitated, as if picking up words. Then he silently went back to the window and hung from it so far that I felt cold inside.  
He pulled in something big - it must have been something hanging on the branch of the plane tree growing near the wall, while he climbed to the window. In a moment he was back.  
Cithara. He brought me cithara. He climbed here to mock me?! I flushed and clenched my fists, but Hephaestion didn't seem to notice. Approaching me even closer, he quietly, as if embarrassed, said:  
\- I think it's yours ... I thought you might need it ...  
\- I will not touch the cithara any more. My father forbade me.  
Hephaestion took a deep breath and walked even closer.  
\- I don't know what happened at the feast ... I don't know what your father said. But, perhaps, he chose the wrong words ... said not what he had in mind ...  
\- How would you know? You were not there, - I muttered, barely audible.  
\- Believe me, I know something about this. - He paused, took another deep breath and continued in a serious and quiet voice. - I came to you to apologize, Alexander. I wanted to do this before the feast, but my father forbade, said that I had already done enough ... But I must explain myself. I wanted to meet you when on your way back to your room, but these screams ... and you ran so fast ... Nearly hit me with your cithara! - he was obviously trying to hide his embarrassment, and I, as if enchanted, peered at his face, trying to understand what was going on. Hephaestion sighed again and continued:  
\- I understand that you do not have time for this, but I must to explaine, do you understand? Those words in the garden ... I didn't mean that at all.  
\- And what did you mean? - I started to shake.  
\- I wanted to say that not everyone is able to endure hardships like you. That soldiers who live in hardships will not win much. That deprivation and moderation are different things ... I didn't want to offend you, but I know that I did it, and instead of explaining at once, I allowed you to think the worst.  
Hephaestion pulled away for a moment to put the cithara on the floor, and returned to me again. I was still trembling with anger, but his voice miraculously crept into my mind and brought there the first glimpses of common sense. I realized that it was partly my fault that I reacted so strongly to his words, even if they sounded insulting to me.  
\- Will you forgive me, Alexander? - he finally whispered.  
Forgive him? A guy who, for the sake of this, risked his life and the reputation of his family at least three times: getting at such a late hour alone to the palace, making his way into it, and now, climbing through the window into my bedroom?  
Some part of me was still trying to resist, saying that it was all a lie, that he was just scared and was now looking for a way to make it all up, but in fact he still despises me ... And maybe at any other time I wouldn't believed and not forgived. But now I desperately wanted to believe in his truthfulness, after all events of this evening, I needed it like I need air ... And I nodded.  
\- Yes ... If it was a misunderstanding. And if you will be more careful in choosing words in the future ... And if you don't think that I'm short ...  
He suddenly touched my hair gently, and then pulled me to him as if measuring my height.  
\- Hmmm ...,- and suddenly he pressed his lips to my forehead. I froze. - I think your height is very comfortable. Not too tall, not too short... perfect.  
What an asshole!  
He was smiling. I didn't see, but I felt his smile. Maybe I should have punched him for this, even as a joke, but I couldn't force myself. I was still shaking from what I had experienced, the tears on my cheeks were still drying, and my breath was knocked down in the sobbing again and again, so I just stood with my nose in his shoulder and greedily inhaling the warm aroma of his skin ... the aroma of grass and summer meadow. But it didn't last long, suddenly Hephaestion jumped back and began to examine me carefully.  
\- Oh, gods, you're trembling all over. And your hands are cold as ice. Are you ill?  
I shook my head, because I felt that I couldn't say a single word.  
But Hephaestion no longer needed my answers. He pushed me to the bed, spread the bedcover and pushed me under it.  
\- Lie down, you need to warm up, it seems that you are feverish. We need to call the servants, let them bring more blankets - and he already went to the door when he stopped suddenly. - What am I doing! If they see me in your room, you will have trouble.  
He returned to me and sat down beside me.  
\- I'd better go. And you must call the servants as soon as I get down. Be aware, I will stand below and I will not leave until I hear that you are in good hands.  
And he stroked my cheek again, and I could hardly restrain myself from leaning into the touch.  
\- No, don't leave. I don't want to be with them ... - I could barely whisper.  
Hephaestion silently looked at me for a while. I closed my eyes.  
He will leave. You're a fool, Alexander, what did you hope for, who are you to him? He apologized, but that doesn't mean that he will nurse you, because you don't want to be alone with your thoughts.  
But when I opened my eyes, Hephaestion was already taking off his sandals and the next moment he climbed over me and lay down beside me. Inside, something fluttered inside me, but it turned out to be nothing in comparison with what I felt when he hugged me and pressed close.  
\- Since we can't warm you up with blankets, we'll try another way, - he said quietly. His breath tickled my neck. - My father told me that on a march, soldiers often warm themselves, clinging to each other to resist the cold and the wind. He himself was repeatedly saved in this way. Are you warmer, at least a little?  
I again answered with a nod of my head. Everything that happened seemed completely unreal, implausible. My heart was beating fast in the chest and I was terribly nervous, I was hot, but the body continued to tremble, and my hands and feet remained still icy. Maybe I'm really sick, and all this is a hallucination caused by a fever? I have to make sure that all this is not a figment of my imagination …  
\- I still do not understand why you came here. You could apologize tomorrow morning. Why now? - I suddenly said. I need to know.  
\- Because I felt that my place is here.  
\- It seemed to me that you disliked me ...  
\- You were not mistaken,- he grinned. - I really didn't like you.  
I tryied to jerked away from him, but Hephaestion just held me closer.  
I turned my head and looked at him questioningly. He smiled again.  
\- Maybe you'll explain?  
He again laid me on the pillow and stroked my hair. I never thought that it was so nice!  
\- When my father said that we are returning to Macedonia, I was not particularly happy. In Athens, I had friends and I loved the city, I liked to live there, and I heard many strange and unpleasant things about Pella. I didn't want to move, but the decision was already made, and I could only accept it.  
\- Were you scared?  
\- No. Not really,- my Athenian continued slowly. - In all this story with the move, I liked the one and only thing. In Macedonia I had a friend.  
I jumped up.  
\- Eunikos?! - and then almost bit off my tongue irritated at himself.  
\- Lie still, the bed is narrow, and you jump all the time! -Hephaestion laughed and again laid me down, squeezing almost to the crack in the ribs. - No, not Eunikos. I met him here. My friend was one boy, Alekos, the son of Philip. I didn't remember our tricks well, but I knew for sure that he was a real friend to me. And I remember how he laughed when I tickled him, because I was almost a year older: when he was in his fourth year, I was almost 5, and I could squeeze him as I wanted. Mom often told me that we were very good friends, and although the friendship lasted for a very short time, she said, we were inseparable. I always wanted to see him again, so when my father showed me a letter from the king, in which he expressed his desire to see me in his son's retinue, I decided that I shouldn't miss this opportunity. This meant that we would become friends again. The king appeared as soon as we crossed the threshold of our new home. Philip gave us a couple of weeks to settle down, before calling my father to the court. He often came to us. He brought wine and musicians with him. That's how I met Eunikos. Once he even brought hunting dogs as a gift to my father! Most often they spent time alone in long conversations. Sometimes they would walk around the neighborhood together, ride horses or go hunting. I expected Alekos to appear on one of the visits, but this didn't happen. And then there was that deer hunt and a meeting with you. At first I didn't recognize you, I was terribly angry because you offended Eunikos, and I really wanted to put you in your place. Then Nearchus shouted that prince Alexander was standing before me, and I was stunned.  
\- Really? You didn't look stunned, - I grinned, remembering the calm and arrogant face of Hephaestion, calling me a" screaming idiot "... If this is called "stunned", Cleitus is a temple dancer, not otherwise.  
\- Glad to hear it, it means I can still control myself, no matter what my father says about my unrestrained temper, - laughed my lion. - So, I was stunned and began to peer at you. Indeed, the same blond hair, the same plump lips, the same blue eyes ... But the look of those eyes was completely different, you was different. There and then I realized that my Alekos no longer exists. He outgrew himself and turned into prince Alexander, which I didn't like ... Sorry. - and Hephaestion kissed me on the cheek ... Sorry?! What for?! I was happy! -Besides, I realized that you forgot me. So everything is in the past. And I decided to just do what my father expected of me.  
\- And what has changed now?  
\- I have no idea. I just felt that I was wrong. I insulted you and disgraced my father with my behavior.It was my fault and my own stupidity. And when I saw you run out of the hall in tears ... I ... I don't know what I felt, but I knew for sure that you didn't deserve such a terrible treatment ... Relax, it's not pity. I just now understand why you are different, not like in my memories. So I decided to talk to you by all means... And here I am.  
Hephaestion fell silent.  
I couldn't believe ... No, I knew that he was telling the truth, but still.  
\- Pinch me.  
\- What?  
\- I want to be sure that it's not a dream.  
A hot whisper burned the skin:  
\- Have you dreamed of such a thing so often?  
Here's the bastard!  
\- Pinch ...- I whispered in a dull voice and immediately squealed from the sharp pain in the buttock. - Hey!  
Hephaestion laughed.  
\- You asked! - and immediately stroked a pinched place, which made my cheeks burn.  
\- You've already warmed up, apparently, - he said slyly.  
I tried to answer in a firm voice.  
\- Yes, I'm much better ... Thank you.  
\- You need to sleep, Alexander.  
\- I think so, yes…  
\- Then should go, we both will have huge problems if someone sees me in your bed.  
He got up, intending to leave the bed, but I didn't let him.  
\- Hephaestion? - He turned to me. - Stay.   
I spoke softly, terribly embarrassed.  
\- You'll get into trouble, Alexander.  
\- Nobody will enter here, I ordered... Don't worry, sleep here this night. And in the morning we'll just get up early, no one will know.  
There was no answer. After a moment's hesitation, Hephaestion slowly lay down on his former place and gently pulled me to him again. Now I was not at all nervous, now it was warm and cozy.  
\- Sleep, Alekos, - he whispered, stroking my hair, shoulders and back.  
\- You will not leave?  
\- No, I will be here.  
I finally relaxed and took his hands in mine, as if afraid that he would leave anyway.  
And that's all I could think of. No shame, no pride, no ambition, no dreams of future victories or nightmares - nothing more troubled me that night.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up before dawn. The night sky has become transparent - that's all the signs of the coming day. The right side of my body is completely numb. I can't feel my hand. Something heavy didn't let me move. I looked down at my waist. Beautiful strong hands still hugged me. And a leg ... a someone's leg is thrown over my thigh.  
Not a dream.  
It's not a dream. I turned slowly to the other side, so as not to wake Hephaestion.  
He's sleeping. Bronze strands scattered over the pillow, several fell on a calm, peaceful face ... no trace of arrogance, coldness, no sarcasm. I really wanted to kiss him, but all I allowed myself was to remove the unruly lock from his face.It softly slipped between my fingers, and I couldn't resist the temptation, repeating the motion several more times ... Somewhere inside, a familiar longing was born, responding with warmth and trembling.  
Hephaestion moved, his eyelids fluttered slightly.  
He wakes up. I quickly turned away, once again settling in his arms.  
A slight sigh.  
Hands tightened my waist.  
\- Alexander ... - a quiet, husky voice after sleep. - You're still sleeping?  
I moved reluctantly, as if I had just woken up.  
\- No.  
\- Your whole body must be numb. - he said, removing his leg from my hip.  
\- No, it's okay. - I barely managed to suppress a disappointed sigh, when a pleasant weight left my body. Hephaestion stretched and yawned wide.  
\- We should get up. Or just me. The servants will soon begin to wake up, - he grinned, finally looking at me. - Your father will not be happy if he is told that I spent the night with you.  
\- Why, quite the opposite,- I muttered, staring at the ceiling. - He will be glad to have another reason to yell so that the whole palace will hear that he has not a son, but a pampered woman.  
Hephaestion will sooner or later find out about what happened, it makes no sense to remain silent. And it's better now, when I can see his reaction than later, when Philotas or Cassander tells him, no doubt, the embellished version.  
To my amazement, nothing but surprise showed on Amyntoros's face. No gloating, no curiosity, no show of false indignation.  
\- So all this noise yesterday ...?  
\- Yes.  
Hephaestion stared thoughtfully at the ceiling with a look of sheer frustration.  
\- Hm strange. I liked him ... - the youth finally said.  
\- Who?  
\- Your father. He seemed to me a wise man. Although ... Dionysus sometimes plays cruel jokes, even with the best of mortals. - Hephaestion shrugged, and then added. - It's stupid somehow.  
I smiled. I don't know why, but his quiet, somewhat philosophical reaction amused me.  
\- Did you just call the king of Macedonia stupid?  
\- Not him, - Hephaestion snorted, as if I had said the most stupid thing in the world, and shoved me with his hip - but his words. With your bragging, you just look just like a real royal son.  
Pretending to be offended, I slightly shoved him with my elbow. Amyntoros laughed.  
\- Am I wrong? Always the first, always the best, look at Alexander the Magnificent! - He said through laughter. I laughed too.  
\- My father was outraged that I was playing cithara. He said that this is an unworthy occupation for the prince.  
\- Then his demands are clearly overstated. Achilles himself would not then be worthy to be his son.  
\- He doesn't care about Achilles.  
\- Well, yes, it's logical ... Herucles was not very good with the music, the dead teacher is a witness to it. Apparently, the Argeads's dislike for cithara is inherited.  
\- Do you think so?  
\- But of course! It's not your fault that the blood of Achilles took over. I think there can be nothing wrong in music. Although, if you was singing flat ...  
\- I was not!  
\- Are you sure?  
One more elbow.  
\- Ouch! Well, then the king's words are his disgrace, not yours. He will regret them as soon as he soberes up.  
Maybe so. But it doesn't make me feel any better. I leaned back against the pillows.  
\- I don't think so ...  
\- Don't think about it at all. You didn't do anything wrong, Alexander. And fathers ... - Hephaestion sighed heavily, - ... sometimes it's difficult to please them.  
\- Is yours also displeased with you?  
\- Probably. But I gave enough reasons for that.  
\- My father said that Amyntor is proud of you.  
\- He's proud when it's not a matter of royal court and discipline. He says that I have to get used to responsibility, and I have a wind in my head. He says that I am the future of our family, but he wants to get married again so that he can have more sons.  
\- My father has seven wives, - I said, as if by the way.  
We silently looked at each other and suddenly began to laugh. Everything that seemed hopeless yesterday, today, next to Hephaestion, flew out the window with ringing laughter.  
We fell silent only after we heard the noise behind my door.  
\- They seem to have heard us,- Hephaestion whispered.  
I sat abruptly on the couch, almost knocking him to the floor.  
\- No, I don't want to see anybody! No teachers, no servants, no friends ... Let's run away, Hephaestion?  
Amyntoros vividly raised himself on his elbow.  
\- We can go to the river, I know one place, where no one will find us.  
\- Then let's go! The nearer the dawn, the more these walls press on me.  
Hephaestion easily jumped over me and began pulling on sandals. The good thing was - we didn't need to waste time on clothes, so I, tied sandals and took a bag, with the Iliad in it and was ready to leave the palace.  
Hephaestion was the first to jump on the windowsill, and, clinging to the branch of the tree deftly, slipped out. I climbed after him. We, like two thieves, crept across the garden to a high stone wall, separating the well-groomed rows of trees and flower beds from the wild grove, beyond which freedom began. Hephaestion, like a big strong cat, jumpt lightly on the wall. It was harder for me to do this - I couldn't get to the edge to pull myself up. After the second unsuccessful attempt, Hephaestion gave me his hand. For a moment, I felt stung - it was always difficult for me to accept the fact that something was beyond my power. But my lion smiled so openly, offering his help, that I understood: he does it sincerely, offering me a helping hand, just as yesterday offered the warmth of his embrace for comfort. It's not shameful with him not to be able to do something. With him, it's not shameful to be an ordinary mortal, with all the weaknesses and shortcomings. I already grabbed his hand, intending to push off from the ground, as I felt someone holding my sandals. Paritas!  
\- Oh! It's the same fearless furry warrior who chewed my heels! -Hephaestion laughed. - Help him, Alekos, we'll take him with us, - he will be our guard and getter!  
Paritas, as if understanding his words, excitedly wagged his tail.  
So with the help of Amyntoros, we all moved over the wall and set off to a mysterious place by the river.  


Can you describe happiness?  
Sometimes it seems to me that this is impossible.  
It's elusive, not graphical, changeable.  
It's unreal, never stops, slips away, leaving in your soul only the finest strokes of memories. Like sketches of gold ink on a dull parchment.They will never show the whole picture to the outsider, and only you, the artist, know what is born of them and what gave birth to them …

[](https://ibb.co/evJ58b)

 

Shady river creek, surrounded by a sloping wall of a rocky shore. The slopes are picturesquely decorated with low bushes, bunches of juicy green grass and graceful trees. Their thin, slightly inclined branches don't seem to know to which of the two suns to carry their leaves to. To the one, that shines there, in a beckoning azure height, giving warmth, bestowing light? Or, perhaps, to the one that splash at their very roots in a shaky, transparent depth, giving coolness and decorating everything around with trembling small sparks?  
We seemed to be lost in this small picturesque place created by the gods for the fun of nymphs and naiads, not otherwise.

 

... Excited dog barking and sonorous boyish laughter.  
Hephaestion threw the stick far from the shore, happy Paritas jumped after it into the cool water, squealed indignantly and was already swimming back to the shore, but the temptation to get hold of a favorite stick overcame the fear of the river, and the courageous dog again swam to his cherished goal. After finally getting to the beach, Paritas shook off the water from his fur, splashing laughing Hephaestion from head to toe...

... Sparkling drops on the sunburnt skin. Strong hands grab me in an armful.  
\- Let's fly!  
Hephaestion grabs me, throws me on his shoulder as if I don't weigh anything at all. A couple of quick steps to the edge of a small cliff. I'm trying to escape: I don't want to go into the water, it's probably deep! But who is interested in my opinion? That's right, no one. A jump. I scream, but not out of fear, out of irritation! In vain. I understand that under water, feeling a distinct taste of algae in my mouth. Desperately floundering. Eyes are open. Opposite through the water, I see smiling Hephaestion in a cloud of small bubbles. Honey eyes are wide open. The hair is fluttering, obeying the movements of the water. So beautiful. Strong hands pick me up and push me into reality. I want back.  
Deep? Ah, don't care!  
\- I want more, Hephaestion!...

...«Forthwith the hero left his spear upon the bank, leaning it against a tamarisk bush, and plunged into the river like a god, armed with his sword only. Fell was his purpose as he hewed the Trojans down on every side. Their dying groans rose hideous as the sword smote them, and the river ran red with blood.»*

My favorite voice reads my favorite lines. I silently repeat from memory to word by word. "Iliad" with the perfect Greek pronunciation. I've been dreaming about it for so long! But now I want more.

«As when fish fly scared before a huge dolphin, and fill every nook and corner of some fair haven—for he is sure to eat all he can catch—even so did the Trojans cower under the banks of the mighty river, and when Achilles’ arms grew weary with killing them, he drew twelve youths alive out of the water, to sacrifice in revenge for Patroclus son of Menœtius. »*

A strong arm wraps around my shoulders. Draws me closer. My head is on his chest.  
"Iliad" in the purest Greek. Measured heartbeat. I've been dreaming about it for so long! But now I want more. As always...

... The white tunic hung on the tree. The sun shines on damp skin.  
My naked lion stretches at the water's edge. Straightens the shoulders. Pulls a strong back. Flexes his waist, showing two delicious dimples. Tight, small, rounded buttocks. Strong slender hips. I greedily devour the beautiful body, lying on my stomach. I caress every curve with my eyes. The heat arisest in my veins, rushing down to the groin with stormy streams. I press my hips against the sand in an attempt to calm the awakened desire, but it only gets worse - the unruly flesh responds with a wave of pleasure, urgently demanding touch.  
\- Well, are you going? - Hephaestion is calling to swim.  
\- A little bit later!  
Cool water should bring relief, but I can't get up. My desire is too obvious.  
\- Sluggard! The sun at the zenith - you will burn or overheat! Swim, or there will be another forced flight from the cliff!  
What to do? If he touches me, I can't resist. Easy, Alexander!  
\- Go, I'll catch up!  
Hephaestion runs into the water.  
I exhale. I must think about something disgusting, completely devoid of the charm of Eros.  
Leonidas!  
Stocky. Red-bearded. A rough, windy, ever red face. Hairy hands. Scarred old body.  
It helps.  
Continue...  
Shoulders in freckles. Thick fingers. Wide gnarled nails. The eternal smell of wine and garlic.  
Disgusting. And I didn't even imagine him naked yet!  
Excellent! Now I can get up.  
I'll climb on a cliff. Takeoff.  
\- Hephaestion! Catch! ..

 

... I'm sitting on a rock, dangling my legs in the cool waters. I'm angry. Hephaestion doesn't pay attention to me, carried away by building a fortress out of wet sand. What a pleasure to play in the mud?! Is it really so exciting that you can leave me alone ?! Even Paritas disappeared somewhere.  
Last try.  
\- Let's race?  
\- Yeah, just let me finish it.  
He didn't even raise his head.  
It's boring. I'm angry. I'm watching.  
Here are towers of the sand citadel. The fortress surrounded by moat filled with muddy water. Through the moat, a bridge is built from several twigs placed side by side.  
AEverythingre you donne?! Satisfied? Now at least will you pay attention to me?  
No! Don't build the city walls! What kind of lines is that? He was going to make roads!  
All right, that's it! Death to the river people!  
I take a handful of stones and begin methodical shelling of the fortress, trying not to hit Hephaestion.  
Aha! Now you noticed me?!  
\- Alexander! What are you doing?  
He frowned hard! You can frown, I don't care, you are still beautiful.  
\- I besiege your fortress!  
\- You don't besiege it, but destroying it!  
\- Well, who is to blame that you built it so fragile? It can't even withstand the catapult! And what about a battering ram?  
I jump off my stone and run to seize the wall of the river citadel. Hephaestion gets in my way.  
\- Besides walls, the fortress has other defenders!  
I run to the Athenian in full speed. He staggered, but resisted. We start to fight, but in the end both lose balance and fall directly on the fortress, turning it into a pile of wet sand.  
Agh, muck, sand is everywhere, even in my mouth, but I jump up and laugh triumphantly.  
\- The fortress fell! Glory to Alexander! - I shout, dancing with joy. - And so it will be with everyone who gets in his way! Although, - I wink at Hephaestion who still laying in the pile of sand, - Your help in the collapse of this mighty walls is simply invaluable, without you I wouldn't have managed it so quickly!  
\- Oh, Alexander, prepare for retribution!  
Hephaestion grabs me by the ankle, and now he holds me between his thighs and counts my ribs with his fingers:  
\- Ooone ... twoooo ... threeee ... don't turn around, you devious destroyer! I'll start all over again! .. Four ...  
I wriggle into fits of wild laughter.  
\- Well, I lost count. Let's start anew! One ...  
A little more, and I'll die of laughter! But the hated fortress lies in ruins, and the trophy in the form of its handsome builder entirely belongs to me! To me!..

 

It's getting dark.  
Cracking fire and the scent of fried game.  
While I was studying military art on the example of the siege of the sand fortress, and Hephaestion improved his knowledge of anatomy on my ribs, Paritas caught the pheasant.  
We attacked the food like two hungry predators. No, not two. Three! Paritas hungrily eyed each piece in anticipation of the bones.  
Warm. Cozy. Delicious. His thigh next to mine. The rays of the setting sun became entangled in thick, shiny locks. The aroma of the river and the grasses coming from them makes me breathe in full chest, squinting with pleasure. He asks why I'm so pleased. The meat is delicious! - I lie and blush. Learn to lie, Alexander! The good thing is that in the light of the fire this is not noticeable, it illuminates even the golden skin of Hephaestion with reddish gleam.  
The sun is getting lower. Soon we should return. I don't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Samuel Butler, trans. (1835–1902). The Iliad of Homer. 1898. Book XXI


	9. Chapter 9

We parted with Hephaestion at the very garden wall. He helped me and Peritas to climb over to the other side, and he himself went to his father's estate.  
My absence of course was noticed. It turned out that the mother sent people to search the neighborhood in fear that I ran away from home after yesterday's father's antics.  
Niki first noticed me. He told me about all that chaos that reigned with my disappearance. I listened to everything with some strange gloating. Yes, I definitely will be punished, but all this trouble stirred my vanity.  
My mother scolded me, tried to find out where and with whom I was.  
Of course I did not tell her anything.  
My father didn't show up, but sent Leonidas. This time I didn't get away with running. I was flogged, and because of the severe aching pain, I didn't sleep all night. But this is nonsense. This day was worth it. For his sake I would have suffered much more. Hephaestion is now my friend. Soon we will leave together. Three years. For three whole years away from the court, intrigues, quarrels, parental reproaches ... only friends, books, knowledge and freedom. And Hephaestion. My Hephaestion. Unreachable for my father, Eunikos, Cleitus ... Only mine..  
Tomorrow will be a new day and a new meeting.  
Yes, I sincerely believed so.  
Naive.  
The next morning I jumped from my bed at dawn.  
I found Leonidas and dragged him to the river myself.  
I even liked to swim now. Almost.  
Then I rushed to the gymnasium.  
There, for some reason I thought about how my ass torn in blue strip will look in the eyes of Hephaestion ... yes, not the most attractive view ... Today I'll train in a tunic.  
The boys came to the gymnasium one after another.  
Some of them approached and expressed their indignation at the behavior of Philip, others, on the contrary, tried to stay away or showed complete ignorance.  
But almost all of them gathered in small groups from time to time, snickered and smiled sideways at me ... Just look at them: here they are, future generals and satraps, gossip about their future king as marketers, and giggle at the same time worse than my sister Cleopatra.  
And how will I conquer Persia with these? Although, judging by their malicious glances, they, too, are not yet eager to follow me to the edge of the Oecumene.  
I peered at the crowd of boys, trying to look for Hephaestion, but he was nowhere to be found.  
Nowhere.  
Until evening.  
Night ...  
Morning ...  
And then everything happened again.  
And so it lasted three days ...  
Why do I constantly lose him?

He disappeared. Again.  
Just disappeared, and I don't know who to ask. Hephaestion had not yet become so close to anyone else.  
General Amyntor, too, didn't show up in the palace. I made several attempts to go to his estate myself and find out everything. Maybe Hephaestion was offended by something. Or sick. Or maybe something happened to him on the way home ... From all these thoughts the blood chilled in my veins. But as soon as I reached the stables, I was immediately informed me that I was still being punished for my behavior and couldn't leave the palace for another week.  
The father must know what is happening. But I never saw him since that ill-fated feast. He's mad. I'm offended.  
Pride is all that I have left.

The next morning I was exhausted by insomnia and anxiety.  
To Hades with pride! I'll go to my father.  
Legs trembled and refused to go. And I was clearly nauseated. Maybe because of hunger. Maybe from the situation. Maybe from myself.  
And say after that pride is an abstract concept. I physically felt that I tread on my own throat.  
Here they are, the doors to my father's quarters. Huge, carved and heavy. Two pages, standing at the entrance, respectfully parted.  
For a minute I stared blankly at the gold-plated twisted handles. Finally, with a loud sigh, I took hold of one of them and stepped inside.  
The room greeted me with emptiness.  
The shutters are wide open.  
The wind lazily lulls the transparent curtains of the color of the spring sky.  
And why didn't I ask the pages at the entrance about the king's whereabouts?!  
Steps were heard in the next room. Too light and even for my father. The purple curtain rose and the one of whose existence I almost forgot, appeared on the threshold.  
Flutist.  
For a moment our eyes met.  
Well, here you are. Early morning, and you disheveled and sleepy come out of my father's washing room. Let me guess, my father had insomnia, and you entertained him all night ... playing the flute, of course.  
The boy was at first confused, but then suddenly he lifted at me his heavy gaze. What did he express at that moment, I still could not make out: fear, anger, jealousy?  
I felt almost sorry for him - it's terrible: to lose such a treasure as Hephaestion, and he loses indeed.  
\- Joy to you ... Eunikos, it seems? - I decided to say hello. He can know where Hephaestion is.  
\- Yes, my prince. And joy to you too, - he answered in a hollow voice.  
\- Tell me, where did your friend Hephaestion is? I haven't seen him in a couple of days.  
\- He's punished. General Amyntor forbade him to appear at the court.  
\- Why?! Why he was punished? - Alexander, immediately remove panicky notes from your voice!  
Eunikos glared viciously.  
\- I think my prince knows better why.  
His reaction made me angry and amused at the same time.  
\- Don't forget who you're talking to. If I asked a question, kindly answer. What I know, and what not, is not your business!  
\- I beg your pardon, my prince. Amyntor punished his son because he lied to him and disappeared for the whole day and the whole night ... like you, my prince.  
Smart boy, observant. That's great. He does the right conclusions.  
\- Well, what is the punishment? I hope it is not too strict? - I said, giving voice the most innocent and unconstrained intonations.  
\- Amyntor keeps him locked ...  
\- And how much longer is he going to keep his son locked up? He must have forgotten that Hephaestion is in my entourage, and therefore must accompany me always and everywhere! Especially to Mieza.  
\- I don't know about this, my prince.  
\- And how do you know the rest?  
And then I saw triumph in his eyes.  
\- The king sent me with a message to the general three days ago. There I found out that Hephaestion had been punished.  
\- Did you see him? Talked to him?  
\- Yes, my prince. Every day I secretly bring him fresh food. I talked with one of the slaves, and he takes me to Hephaestion's room. With his appetite he will not last long just on bread and water. In addition, he is terribly bored locked up, and I am entertaining him as much as I can.  
It seems to me he really hints that ... A little bitch!  
\- The same way you entertain my father?! Hephaestion knows how lucky he is? Not everyone can enjoy royal entertainment!  
Eunikos opened his mouth, as if he wanted to answer, but he didn't have enough air. His eyes sparkled with anger again. I swear, if I was not a prince, this serpent would cling to my throat and not calm down, until I stopped breathing. In the meantime, he just choked on his own anger and tears.  
I, too, was shaking with emotion.  
\- Where is my father?  
\- At the military council.  
\- How long?  
\- Since morning.  
So, they will soon be finished ... or will be interrupted for a meal. I must see my father. There's no time to lose.  
The doors of the large hall were tightly closed. The council is still on. And it will go until the evening. Lunch will be set right there. I learned all this from the steward.  
I often attended councils, but now I didn't dare to go. The possibility of another public humiliation too clearly stood out on the horizon.  
I went down to the garden, lay down on a distant bench, hidden by the overgrown grapes, and plunged into my sad thoughts. Hephaestion was punished because of me. I'm guilty before him, because I dragged him along. He must be angry with me now. He should! And this Eunikos ... Did he really spend all these nights with him? ... But what about that day ... Our day...  
And what about Mieza? I'll leave there soon not only without him, but without even saying goodbye ...

I must see him at all costs. I repeated the conversation with Eunikos in my head again and again, coming up with acrid answers, looking for subtext in his phrases in the hope that I understood his words wrong, a couple of times even mentally broke his white thin neck, but didn't feel any better.Then I began to recall the day I spent with Hephaestion, his words, looks, touches ... Back then it seemed to me this was the beginning of something special, that he liked me ... but then I completely forgot about the existence of the flute player ... , probably, that was my mistake. A few chaste kisses on the top of the head clearly don't go to any comparison with what happens between those two when they are alone. Perhaps I saw a much more in the proposed friendship than it really was. Perhaps my own feelings and hopes blinded me, and it all had no meaning? This thought was much more painful than Leonidas's flogging.  
I couldn't left like this.  
I need to see him. What for? I didn't really understand myself. I couldn't come to him with the demand for an explanation, right? But perhaps seeing him, I could at least understand something. He offered friendship, and as a friend I have every right to visit him, whether for saying goodbay before leaving or to apologize for dragging him with me into punishment. And there, in his eyes and behavior, I would be able to read the answers to my questions. Or get confused even more.  
The last days before departure passed in a terrible fuss. The squads of servants under Nikos command marched in my room, collecting everything I'll need in Mieza. In the gymnasium, Leonidas had tried to do for the remaining days what he had not been able to do in the last five years - to make me a real Spartan. It's an useless undertaking, I've always said that.  
In a word, I couldn't stay unattended. Bu I had one last possibility.  
The whole evening before leaving, I spent with my mother and sister, giving them as much attention as possible. I will miss them, although Mieza is not the end of the world and I will often come to see them. But still in the eyes of the mother I saw some sort of doom, as if I were leaving her, and everything changes once and for all. Cleopatra chattered the whole evening about the new Athenian manner of braiding her hair, about how she quarreled with Kinana, about the new oil and perfume dealer that recently came to Pella from Egypt.  
There was something else about some family from Pergamus, who had fled to us from the wrath of the Persian king, but I didn't realy listen. My mother kept silent, and only towards the end of the evening she called me to her for farewell and last instructions - don't forget who you are; learn new things, but don't believe blindly to everything that even the wisest of the living say, and even more so, what this peacock Aristotle will say; be careful with your friends - you never know what their fathers taught and what they will write in their letters home. Just before leaving, my mother and sister handed me two boxes. The one that was from Cleopatra was filled with small vessels of oil, probably from that same Egyptian merchant. The one that was from my mother was more practical - a leather coin purse full with coins, a new ritual headband and a dagger with a wonderful handle in the form of a lion.  
The gift for all occasions.  
Now I could be completely sure that this night I will be left to myself. Did I think about punishment when I climbed out of my bedroom window at night?  
No, of course, I did not!  
In my head there was not a single intelligible thought at all.  
Everything that moved me is an irresistible desire to see Hephaestion before leaving for Mieza, that's all.  
Well, and longing, yes. I missed him terribly.  
This is stupid, and somewhere between remorse and dreams of meeting such a thought also flashed in my mind. After all, one day, spent together, couldn't magicaly change everything between us. I still wanted to win the Athenian, and he still has his flutist ... But that day gave me hope - every smile, a friendly look, every touch ... We got closer, I felt it and I didn't want to stop there.  
That's what I was thinking about when I ungracefully climbed over the damned wall, scratching my hands and knees, but it was worth it.  
I remembered the road to Amintor's estate vaguely, but the night was clear, the moon hung high in the sky and beautifully illuminated the path along the wall which Hephaestion took that day, and which eventually led me to the road to the manor, bypassing the forest . This path was longer, but, with all my recklessness, I didn't dare to go through the forest.  
The night was really wonderful - quiet and pleasantly cool after a hot day. My feet carried me forward, it seemed, even the wind pushed me in the back. But the closer I approached the manor, the more nervous I become.  
I can't believe it! Very soon I will see Hephaestion!  
However, I still did not know exactly how I could do it.  
You can not just knock on the door and say that I came to visit. And where are the windows of his room, I had no idea ... Eh, I should have asked Eunikos about that servant with whom he spoke, and about Hephaestion's room. Then it would be clear if the rat speaks the truth or invented everything, just to make me angry. Would someone risk their position in the house, and perhaps the integrity of their ribs, for the sake of boys and their secrets? I strongly doubt it.  
I wonder how Hephaestion will meet me ...  
Maybe he misses me, too? Or maybe he'll be angry?  
The one thing I know for sure - he will be surprised.  
The main thing is, don't think of anything ... he's my friend ... and he also supported me during a quarrel with my father ... and .... and in general, he first came to my room at night with his apologies! Gods, how many times have I repeated this for myself as an excuse! I'm just going to make amends, but I don't run after him ... like some do.  
Loud dog barking distracted me from reflection.  
Without even noticing it, I found myself near the big house. Strange, but even in the moonlight it seemed familiar to me. The story from my childhood, recently told by Cleitus, slowly began to revive in my memory: white walls with blue ornamentation, a patio and garden, flooded with sunshine, a shady portico ...  
Now I knew exactly where to go!  
On the front side, the house didn't have a single window, but in the old Hephaestion room on the second floor there was a window, I remembered that, and it outlooked the forest. So, I had to round the house and come up from the other side.  
The dogs continued to bark, but I didn't worry about them. Most likely, it's from hunting kennels in the backyard. They can't get me here. Although they can wake someone up, which is undesirable.  
Quietly, so as not to give extra reasons for barking, I rounded the house and looked out from behind the corner, overgrown with a vine almost to the roof. Yes, now I was in the right place. If only it was still his room!  
I was already moving along the wall, when suddenly from somewhere on the top came the barely audible creak of the shutters, followed by a quiet whistle.  
I instinctively clung to the wall and backed away.  
\- Hey, it's all right,- came a loud whisper, apparently from the window. - Everyone is asleep. Dogs are always like that with a full moon. Don't be afraid.  
I swear, for a moment my heart stopped, and then rushed in a furious rhythm.  
This is Hephaestion! My Hephaestion!  
Did he notice me?  
Was he waiting for me?  
Forgetting everything in the world from the overflowing joy, I opened my mouth to respond, but a strange voice answered instead of me.  
\- Are you sure?  
And I think I know to whom it belongs!  
My joy instantly evaporated, giving way to a new suffocating feeling that was born inside the stomach and rose to the very throat.  
In confirmation of my gloomy guesses, a thin figure, wrapped in a mantle, slipped out from the bushes, and moved to that very narrow window on the second floor.  
Eunikos! Damn the flutist!  
So all that he said was true! And I, a fool, refused to believe. But why are you standing here under the window? Where is your vaunted servant, or slave, or someone? At first I seriously intended to jump out of my hiding place and this time to break his skinny neck, but instead I just squeezed harder into the wall and began to greedily grab the air with my mouth. That same vile feeling rolled in waves and with every instant I sank into it deeper and deeper.  
Fool! Idiot! Stupid!  
How could you hope? .. What were you thinking about?!  
A naive, brainless boy with his naive brainless dreams, who believed in the sweet words and smiles of this ...  
\- Everything is fine - Hephaestion's hurried whisper sounded like thunder to me. - Come quickly, I've been waiting too long!  
He was waiting.  
How much impatience and joy in his voice! He was waiting for the flautist, he missed him, he wanted him ...  
I felt anew wave of nausea and fell to my knees in futile rage. Breathe, just breathe deeply ...  
Eunikos laughed.  
I felt even worse.  
\- I see that you are quite starving here without me, poor thing! Only two days have passed!  
\- They seemed like an eternity to me! I'm exhausted!  
\- Sorry, I wanted to come earlier, but I couldn't get out.There was such a commotion in the palace due to preparations for the prince departure... But I will redeem my guilt! Give me the rope! Believe me, I have something to console you with!  
\- Finally!  
Laughter again. And rustle.  
Overcoming the nausea, I was able to get to my feet, grabbing for the vine. Against the will, I looked again toward the window.  
Hephaestion ... So beautiful ... and so hypocritical.  
How I wanted to shout as loud as I could, so that everyone would hear!  
But to reveal my presence - meant to disgrace myrself, to expose myself as a miserable laughing stock ...  
Crawled here like a stupid puppy, who runs after an occasional passer-by who patted him out of pity, and then left his way.  
Idiot.  
I saw how a slender silhouette disappeared for a moment, just to reappear a moment later.  
I saw a rope come down from the window.  
I saw how Eunikos began to take off his mantle, it must be so he could to tie a rope around him.  
I saw how Hephaestion impatiently hurried him with a radiant smile on his face ...  
I couldn't bear it any longer.  
I round the corner and began to make my way along the wall almost blindly.  
\- Ready, you can pull ...- I heard... and ran.  
I didn't want to hear anything else.  
I didn't want to see anything.  
Why did he come to me that night? Apologize? All right.  
But why then he stayed?  
Why didn't he go to his damn lover?!  
Why did he hug me? Why was he smiling to me? Why he looked at me as if ....  
Oh ... and he looked at Cleitus the same way. He flirts with everyone!  
And only you, Alexander, believed in something that doesn't exist, only you came up with crazy fantasies, only you wished for what is not yours! And here's a payment for your stupidity!  
He prefer a flutist.  
That pathetic musician!  
I should have strangled him back in my father's bedroom!  
What a wonderful lover you have, Hephaestion!  
Has time to visit you, and to entertain my father...  
And maybe Hephaestion is like him? Maybe that's why he came to me, he was looking for an influential lover too?! Maybe you are worthy of each other.  
Fatigue and a sharp pain in my stomach caught me somewhere in the middle of the road.  
Then I finally vomited.  
Spitting out the bitter taste of bile and trying to catch my breath, I slowly wandered to the palace.  
I do not know what I wanted more - to cry or to roar, but I tried to restrain both.  
I do not know how much time passed before I reached the wall.  
Again I have to climb that damned wall! May Cerberus eat the idiot that made it so high! I jump up, try to catch on to the edge and I can't - my hands trembled too much. Finally, after several unsuccessful attempts, I managed to find a small ledge, on which I could put my foot, lean on, grab the edge, pull myself up and jump into the garden.  
Well, at least I mastered it.  
And tore one of my sandals - the buckle came off completely.  
Zeus balls! It's just a mockery of some kind!  
The next moment I already tore the sandal off my foot and threw it over the wall with force.  
Eyes began to water.  
In anger at my own weakness I hit the wall with my open palms and pressed my forehead against it, squeezing my eyes shut.  
\- And where were you? - Cleitus's voice made me jump. - Who told you that climbing through a wall in the middle of the night is a wise idea?!  
A tall, broad-shouldered and slightly rumpled Cleitus stood right behind me, so, turning around, I almost buried my nose in his chest.  
The light didn't fall on his face, and I was very grateful for that - I heard from his voice that he was furious. But it didn't really bother me.  
I tried to get around him and leave him unanswered, but he grabbed my shoulder and shook me.  
\- Leave me alone! It's none of your business! - I hissed, trying to escape, even kicked him with anger a couple of times, but from the clutches of this bear there is no salvation.  
\- Not mine business?! - He roared directly into my ear. - Well! Then I suggest we go and wake your father! The son, running at night outside the palace, is certainly his business! The punishment you received for your last escape was not enough for you? Do you even think with your dull head, what danger are you …  
And then I stopped resisting, something broke inside. Hephaestion, Eunikos, father ... I lowered my head and shamefully burst into tears. I didn't realy care about anything he said, I was not afraid of my father, or punishments, or whipping.  
I just couldn't hold on any longer.  
Celitus immediately stopped shaking me and instead gently raised my head with both hands to see the face.  
\- Alexander? - now there was no anger in his voice.  
\- Alexander? Something happened to you?  
He immediately began to examine me, gently ran his hands over my clothes until he noticed the scratched hips and legs and the absence of one sandal. There was already a mixture of emotions in his voice that was difficult to convey in words. - Alexander, did you meet someone? Someone ... offended you?  
Yes, the Gods offended me! They deprived me of mind!  
And Hephaestion with his smiles, and with his stupid manners, and with his vile, slippery, skinny, ugly, redhead .....  
Oh, he had another thing in mind ... he thinks that I was...  
Now, looking down at myself, I understood perfectly what could have caused such suspicions - dirty clothes, skin scratched, almost barefoot, stink of vomit...  
I shuddered with disgust.  
\- Come on, Alexander, answer me ... I swear by Zeus, if someone touched you, I ...  
\- No one touched me. I climbed the wall and... - I shook my head firmly, and Cleitus seemed to relax a little. Now I could clearly see his face - it was the same expression as when I managed to climb onto his horse and successfully fall down from her back. I was then 5 or 6 years old. And then I also stood before him with tears in my eyes and wounds on my legs and elbows. He then scolded me for a long time, also threatened to tell my father, but never did. He also examined me to be sure that all my bones were intact, wiped away my tears, but continued to scold, sounding quieter and softer with every word. Just like now. Brutal bear with big heart.  
\- Why did you go there?- he asked, looking into my eyes.  
\- I needed ... -and I tried to hide my eyes behind my hair. I was ashamed.  
\- Alexander, - he shook me a little again, letting me know that he was not going to walk around the bush anymore, and that my antics only fool my mother and Lanika, and with him this trick would not work, and in general I should man up and be able to speak directly, without all this girly bullshit ... Oh, I hate it when he pronounces my name like that! But it worked, and I broke.  
\- I needed to see him, you understand? I couldn't leave without knowing ... I couldn't, you know! I should ... And there were dogs ... And then this ugly red snake and the rope ... And he was smiling! Do you understand? And then I felt sick ... And the sandal ... - I stumbled on every word, sobs prevented talking, and thoughts jumped like fleas on Peritas …  
\- Agh, that's it, stop. You need to calm down, kid, because I don't understand anything at all, - Cleitus finally interrupted me, straightening up to his full height and tugging at my shoulders. - You already ruined my plans for this night, so let's go from here, until nobody noticed us. I know one great tool that will certainly help us to figure it all out!


	10. Chapter 10

\- I think you've had enough.  
\- Nahh...  
\- The wine is not diluted. In the morning you'll be very ill. You'll feel very bad in the morning.  
\- You should have thought about it before offering it to me.  
We sat in a tiny room, lost among the barracks. This was the third full cup I drank, so it was getting harder and harder to sit straight. Still, wine is a great remedy for hysterics! Yes! I feel much better now ...  
\- But who thought you were so addicted to it? Enough, I said! You're still too young!  
\- You know, you don't look like a wise old man either ... Have you seen your beard in reflection?  
\- At least, I have it, unlike some, so I would be quiet if I were you! - Cleitus stretched across the table to take away my cup of wine from my hands, but he already drank much more than me, so I was able to dodge in time ... generously spilling half of the wine on my long-suffering tunic.  
\- Shut up, - I hissed irritably, bringing the cup to my lips.  
Cleitus leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest and measured me with a sly look.  
\- You are too rude to someone who can easily provide you with punishment for the rest of your life! Philip has not yet calmed down after your previous escape.  
\- Oh, I'm so afraid, - I also wanted to lean on something, but there was no wall behind me, and I nearly fell back, grabbing the edge of the table at the last moment. - He's always displeased with me.  
\- Because you always look for trouble, - Cleitus said with a grin.  
\- Not true! I try to behave as befits! And Lysimachus is pleased with me!  
\- Maybe it's because he doesn't have to look for you in the barracks when your father needs you? And he doesn't have to stop your fights? And he doesn't find you in the middle of the night in the garden?  
\- Don't whine, just submit to your destiny, - I now grinned. - And anyway, what did you do in the garden?  
\- Well, I told you, I had other plans for this night, and the meeting with you was absolutely not part of them, - he said, rolling his eyes dreamily. - There's a girl in the kitchens. You should have seen her breasts!  
I immediately remembered Great Dionysia, when I was unlucky enough to see Cleitus with one of my mother's maids in the stable. The memory of his bare ass between the thick thighs of that girl made me shiver with disgust.  
\- That's what I was talking about! You are still too young to appreciate adult pleasures! - He waved his hand at me with disdain.  
\- I'm not too young! But if I should listen to this, I need another drink ... - with these words I reached for the vessel of wine again, but this time Cleitus was faster. Bastard.  
\- No, it's enough for you for tonight, - he said categorically, taking the wine closer to himself.  
\- Meanie ...- I was offended. But not for long. If Icould distract him, I certainly will be able to take the wine back ... stupid, stupid Cleeeitus ... I snickered cunningly and continued:  
\- So you had a date?  
Cleitus laughed so loudly that my ears rang.  
\- A date? Ha! Well, let's just say something like that, but not the way you imagine it.  
\- What do you mean?  
Cleitus filled his bowl and took the wine far away from me again. Well, it's okay, I'll get to it sooner or later.  
\- If I'd invited every woman to romantic walks under the moon, my balls would have turned blue and fell off a long time ago.  
\- I don't understand... But what do you do then? I mean … - I began to ask, but then stoped. Why did I say that? Now he will tell me everithing with disgusting details. Chew the grapes, Alexander, save yourself from the private life of this drunken rabble.  
Cleitus smiled at me with a look of seasoned ladies' man, slowly took a couple of sips and said:  
\- The more you pay attention to them, the more they think about themselves. If you want to achieve something, you must act. If you see that she likes you, look for the opportunity, then grab her and drag to the nearest dark corner and that's it ... well, of course, they kick sometimes, but more often it's just for decency! This busty one gave me a lot of fiery glances in the last couple of days . I thought to visit her tonight.  
Amazing self-confidence!  
-You think she wouldn't kick you out?  
\- Well, now we'll never know. But I'll tell you one thing, my dear boy, women like confident men.  
\- Thank gods, I'm not your dear boy! - I laughed while Cleitus choked on another sip of wine. But still /hik/ If this really affects women, maybe /hik/  
\- What about boys? They also love /hik/ self-conf/hik/ident men?  
I blame wine. Or grapes. Yes /hik/ it must be grapes. Until I started eating grapes, there was no hiccup. Stupid grapes and stupid /hik/ questions. Gods! Why am I talking about this with Cleitus? Well, on the other hand, with whom else should I talk about this? This one will tell the truth at least /hik/.  
\- Yes, they are the same. Even more interesting, - Cleitus drunkenly chuckled and winked. - They resist more, but when the bastions collapse, the victory is even sweeter! Ah, there's nothing better than a tight young ...  
Ugh, no!  
I shook my head.  
\- But the male love should be purer, and /hik/... - from the sudden movement everything swam before my eyes, and I leaned heavily with one hand on the table. - Isn't there something else? Something more?  
\- Did you read it in your scrolls? Or did your old jackass Lysimachus say so?  
\- He is not jackass! He's my Phoenix /hik/!  
My head is still spinning. And I feel kind of strange ... and what is this strange taste in my mouth ... I guess I shoudn't have been drinking wine with goat's cheese ... Although if you just put it in your mouth and don't sniff it, then it tastes good, salty ... What were we talking about? Cheese... Goat ... donkey ... jackass... Oh, everything spinning ...  
\- Phoenix?! Oh, come on! Screws your head with nonsense.  
Oh, right! Phoenix, male love ...  
\- It's not nonsense! Even Plato wrote about this! And in Athens ...  
Cleitus hit the table with his palm.  
\- We're not in Athens, lad! - he barked. - These idlers can all day drag themselves after the boy with gifts and sweet speeches, hoping to get some! Just imagine, if your father was running around like that after every pretty ass, would he have achieved a lot?  
\- I don't want to be like my father! All his lovers are low self-interested creatures, ready to spread their legs for the sake of gold.  
\- Your father knows what he wants and knows how to get it! Do you know what you want, Alexander?  
\- I want Him to be mine! - Oh, even the hiccups were gone. I wish I still hiccuped instead of talking. But it was already too late. I put my head in my hands, trying to hide my red face. I think the floor is moving...  
\- Who is he? - Cleitus immediately perked up, staring at me curiously.  
\- No one! - I growled back.  
\- Oh, that's interesting! - through my fingers, I could see how Cleitus's face blurred in a sly smile. - Father's blood has taken its toll! So you want to say that this whole night adventure was for some kind of a charmer? Did you go out on a date, or what?  
\- None of your business! - I grumbled, blushing even harder. Until that moment, I was glad that Cleitus didn't question me about the reasons for my hysteria in the garden. But now it's my time.  
\- Oh, let me guess! You read poetry to him, but he refused you! - Cleitus's was clearly enjoying himself.  
\- I didn't read anything! - I shouted, raising my head. - And no one refused me! I ... - what could I say? ... the conclusion was obvious - I'm just a fool, that's all.  
\- Well this is not entirely true. - Cleitus thoughtfully, as if weighing all the pros and cons, took a sip from his bowl. - You, of course, can be called in many different ways, but that you are not a fool, that's for sure. Sometimes it even seems to me that you have too many thoughts for such a small head, and that's your main problem. But in these matters you don't have to think much, lad.  
I could have said something sarcastic, but in fact I agreed with his words.  
\- You're right, I guess. I really thought and imagined too much, - breathing heavily, I began to pluck off the grapes, leaving them to lie on the table in a small pile.  
To my surprise, Cleitus lifted my head and, gazing intently into my eyes, said:  
\- Stop it. There is no ass in this world that is worthy of crying. No matter how tight or sweet it seem.  
An ass?! Dirty, vulgar bear! My lion is just an ass for him? I threw his arm away.  
\- Don't you dare say that! You don't understand! He is not like everyone else! He is completely different!  
Cleitus laughed grimly and looked at me the way everyone usually looks at my brother Arrideus.  
\- Different, ha? - He finally said. - And do you have much experience with others? Is there anything to compare?  
I stubbornly shook my head.  
\- Believe me, Alexander, these are just illusions ...  
\- You don't even know who I'm talking about, how dare you judge?! - I interrupted him. - He's different, you hear me?! He is proud and clever, and he would never allow anyone like you to paw him with your dirty paws! And he's handsome! - my Hephaestion ... his smile ... and his skin ... and his eyes ... at this moment he so clearly appeared before my eyes that I couldn't help smiling, no matter what happened today, anyway. - Very very beautiful...  
\- Ah, first love. My boy is all grown up already. - it was not a question. It was a statement with a note of surprise. So simple and concise that I even missed the "my boy" part. If before, I still hoped that he could attribute my blush to the effect of wine, now it was hopeless. I wanted to protest, substantively and reasonably, to prove to Cleitus what nonsense he had just said, but instead it turned out something like:  
\- I don't ... I ... I don't know ... I just ...  
Cleitus smiled good-naturedly and drew closer to me.  
\- We all went through this, man. There's nothing to be shy about.  
I took offense and threw a handful of grapes into him. But managed to miss - instead of his face they hit his chest.  
\- The first love is always a test, for everyone. We all make the same mistakes and the result is the same too. Does he know about your feelings?  
\- No! Of course not! - I shouted in fright. Cleitus put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed a little, as if giving strength to speak. After all, there was no point in retreating any more. -We're sort of ... well ... only recently made friends. And I thought he liked me, and that today we could talk and, maybe ...  
\- Conversations, conversations, conversations! - Cleitus snapped, squeezing my shoulder again. - You must speak with your actions, not words! So, listen carefully, boy! Forget all this nonsense from stupid plays and scrolls! In love - as in war, if you want to conquer - you should attack!  
I looked up hopefully.  
\- Do you think it will work out?  
\- If this boy of yours is not blind and not a complete fool, he will not refuse. Although to feed your pride is against my rules, it's the duty of your mother and my sister, but Zeus will not let me lie, you are a very good-looking little guy, and your head is on the right place ... most of the time.  
Then he suddenly jumped up, swaying slightly on unsteady legs.  
\- The moon is still high, so there is time. And this time I can take you to him. Not for long. And I swear by Zeus, tomorrow morning you'll be convinced that old Cleitus was right!  
Is he serious? Will he take me to Hephaestion? I'll see him after all! Oh Dionysus, your miracles revive hope!  
\- Of course you are right! - I exclaimed, jumping to my feet as well and grabbed at Cleitus, so as not to fall on my butt. - And my father is right! What did I achieve with this stupid cithara? Absolutely nothing! But if I had been more determined, there would have been no flutist already! And Hephaestion would be with me right now, and not with that slug! And Eunikos would be the one who would drink and cry somewhere, and I would ...  
\- Hephaestion?! Ha! I knew this little pretty rascal would fit in well! - Cleitus laughed, slapping me on the back when I bent down to find my sandals: one is on, but where is the other one? I can't come to Hephaestion in one sandal!  
\- Wait a moment! Eunikos?  
Ugh, I hate that name!  
Where is my damn sandal?!  
\-- Who is Eunikos? - Cleitus asked once more.  
\- My father's flutist. You know, the Redhead. That sneaky bastard! - I began to mumble, continuing my unsuccessful searches. - He sleeps with my father, and then runs to Hephaestion! He's just everywhere! Wherever you go, he is everywhere!  
\- And Hephaestion accepts his attention?  
\- I still don't understand what he sees in him. Because of this slug I couldn't see my Hephaestion today. I went to him, and that snake is already there under his windows. Oh, how I wanted to strangle him! If it were not for him, I would have been able to find out everything. I could ... well, I don't know ... But this time I will not back down!  
To Cerberus sandals!  
I'll go barefoot!  
\- Wait, Alexander, sit down.  
What? What for? Leaning against the table, I tried to take off my only sandal.  
\- I don't want to sit here while this worm is with Hephaestion!  
\- Yes, I understand that, lad! Believe me!  
\- Then why this delay?  
\- This flutist and Hephaestion, they have been ... friends... for a long time?  
\- I don't know ... since the arrival of Amyntor's family in Pella, it seems. Why?  
\- That changes everything. We're not going anywhere.  
With these words, Cleitus returned to his old place at the table by the wall and fell heavily on it. In the meantime, I became indifferent to the sandal straps and now I honestly didn't understand what was happening. We're going to Hephaestion, he said it himself, right?  
\- But why? You said that I need to act, and attack, and ...  
\- I know what I said! And all this is true! But it's not up to you or me to decide who can be loved and who can't, do you understand? It's one thing to seek reciprocity. And quite another - to destroy other people's relationships.  
I watched as Cleitus pour one cup, then another. Then he shakes his head, as if trying to drive away unwanted thoughts, then smoothes his beard ... an awfully ridiculous beard ... I felt dizzy again.  
\- What are you talking about? - finally I squeezed out from my throat, falling on the barrel, which served as my chair. - I don't understand anything.  
Cleitus heaved a deep sigh.  
\- Alexander. Imagine yourself in place of this Eunikos. You are loved and you are in love. Would you like to see someone suddenly appear and destroy everything?  
\- But Cleitus ...  
\- Shut up and imagine!  
I honestly tried. Imagening myself with Hephaestion was easy, very easy! I imagined it so many times that the picture appeared by itself and without the slightest effort. That perfect day by the river ... Did I want that someone took this day from me? Of course not! Are Eunikos and Hephaestion as happy together as I was that day?  
\- Well? - Cleitus persistently pulled me out frommy thoughts.  
\- No, I would not want that, - I admitted honestly.  
\- Now tell me, are you sure that Hephaestion doesn't love this brat and will prefer you to him?  
Now that first day in the forest has resurrected in my memory. As Hephaestion stood up for the boy, with what readiness he rushed into a fight with me ...  
\- No, I'm not sure.  
Cleitus nodded, as if in gratitude for honesty.  
\- Then you have a great chance either to destroy someone else's love, or to be defeated in your battle. And neither the first nor the second will bring you good glory, my boy. I don't believe that I'm telling you this, but it so happened that I know perfectly well what it's like when someone else thinks they have the right to take from you what is dear to you. And I know how humiliating and stupid it feels to be rejected for someone more ... suitable.  
Bitterness in his voice and sadness in his eyes spoke of many things.  
\- Is this about my father?  
\- Don't stick your long nose into someone else's business.  
\- Hey! You're the first to start!  
\- Alexander!  
Alexander. Always Alexander. The last sparks of hope finally faded away. For a while we just sat and looked at each other. Now I understood myself a little bit better. I understood Cleitus, and my father, and even Eunikos. I didn't understand only Hephaestion. The eternal mystery.  
\- So there's no chance,- I finally said.  
\- There are always chances, - Cleitus answered dully. - They are not always the way we would like. They don't always appear when we want. But still.  
\- So what do I do, Cleitus?  
\- Leave. Learn. Perhaps, away from home, everything will be forgotten.  
\- And if I don't forget?  
\- Then bear it. And wait for your chance. Maybe gods will give it to you. Then you just don't miss it. - the last heavy sigh, and his voice sounds brisk again, but this time it's also kind of fake. - Do not hang your nose so low, my boy. First love is always like that. More wine?  
The cup is in my hands again. I achieved my goal. But there is no joy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long break. Was carried away a little by other things connected with Alexander, so I was completely lost in time.  
>  This time there can be a lot of mistakes, because I made the translation in a hurry.   
> Thank you very much for all the comments, there are not many of them, but each of them is especially dear to me and gives strength and inspiration to continue. You are my muses!:-*

A small school in Mieza plunged into a dream. That's what Aristotle thinks. Or pretends to think.

In fact, very few people remain in their room in the night, like this, when the moon illuminates all the paths, and the fresh night air smells of summer herbs. And how can you stay inside?  
It's been a month since we broke away from the strong embraces of parental care and were left to ourselves. Almost. Days, of course, were devoted to study and physical exercises, but the evenings belong to us completely. As soon as Aristotle retires to himself after supper, the boys immediately start exchanging meaningful glances in anticipation of the night entertainment.  
And I waited for them too. Sometimes I even liked it, although in my heart I understood that I allow myself too much and not for this my father sent me here.  
I liked to study, I liked to live away from my parents and rely only on myself, I liked to comprehend this world from a new angle ... I liked everything, but the nights in my room were like torture. As soon as my head touched the pillow, my thoughts went back to the shores of Ludius and the day that I spent with Hephaestion. I have not talked to him since. And it was killing me. And that night before leaving ... Now I knew exactly the name of that suffocating feeling that gripped me then at the sight of Eunikos under the windows of my lion. It's jealousy. Banal and merciless. And I tossed between uncertainty, guilt, jealousy, anger and terrible anguish. I couldn't forget him, and therefore I hoped for that chance that Cleitus mentioned, although these hopes were groundless. I'm in Mieza. Hephaestion in Pella. For now. I hoped he was there.  
At night I dreamed that Hephaestion was leaving and looking at me reproachfully.  
What if it's true? What if my dreams are a warning sent to me by the gods? What if Amyntor sent him back to Athens, to his grandfather?  
It got to the point that I began to be afraid to be alone with my thoughts.  
That's why I went to the lake almost every evening. There was a wine that was secretly sold to us by one of the villagers, there were girls who sometimes seemed quite amusing, though incomprehensible, and it was noisy. So noisy that I didn't hear my own thoughts. Just what I need.  
This evening was one of those.  
Young wine pleasantly clouding my head, songs and a girlish laugh sound around ...  
I even danced with one of the girls. When this girl hung at my neck and dug into my lips with a wet and sonorous kiss, my drunken friends explode with approving shouts and vulgar jokes. Wine, smoked meat and someone else's tongue in my throat ...I almost puked. If this is a kiss, then I don't understand why everyone praises them so.

... Nearchus naked climbed on the stump and tries to parody Aristotle ... why he undress for this, I honestly did not understand, but he knows better. Maybe this is an actor's vision? ..

 

... Harpalus creeps across the clearing, tearing flowers and grass with the root, and giggling. When the heap of grass became quite impressive, our restless guy weaved a kind of garland, wrapped it around himself, called himself Aphrodite and, limping, went through the bushes "to give love" to the secluded couples. And almost immediately was hit in the face by Erigyios. His darling didn't appreciate the happiness that had fallen on her in the form of a lame and drunken goddess of love and ran away screaming towards the village. The very same "Aphrodite" for a long time was rubbing "her" black eye and muttering something about the ungratefulness of mortals and divine retribution. 

 

... At this time, inappropriately romantic after the fifth cup of undiluted wine, Marcius, embarrassed and blushing, courted another beauty. With the help of poetry, of course. While he was enthusiastically reading out his favorite lines from Aeschylus, the girl left with Laomedon.  
When the loss was discovered, the poor guy cursed the entire female race in the most florid expressions and began to praise the real male friendship, stroking the round ass of giggling Leonnatos …

…Fun.  
And I was disgusted. At some point, I seemed to fall out of the general fun. The world froze.  
A drunken chaos. And I'm in the middle of it.  
Dancing, music, laughter.  
But, gods, how lonely!

Unable to endure all this scam, I pushed the heated girl away from me and wanted to leave, but instead I lost my balance and fell into the tall grass.  
Its spicy aroma reminded me of that, the other one that I inhaled just a few weeks ago ... but it seems as if eternity has passed since then.  
For a moment I closed my eyes, wanting the sky to stop spinning.  
Wet strands on strong tanned shoulders ... a warm look from under the long eyelashes ... a dazzling smile …

Dionysus once again played a bad joke with me, exposing all that I so harshly hid all these days - loneliness, melancholy, guilt.  
The night sky stopped spinning, but then it blurred, as if the stars were covered with a damp veil, and my eyes burned as if from a handful of hot sand. It's not because of wine, is it? The surrounding noise and fun irritate, like a splinter under the fingernail. It's time to leave here, until I betrayed myself or nailed anyone.  
It seems that I should not drink.

I somehow got out of my hiding place. It did not happen on the first attempt - it ended in a shameful fall on my ass and a wave of irritation against himself. I hate being helpless and ridiculous ...  
Now the earth is moving ...  
\- Alexander! Here you are! Come here! Leonnatos brought in another barrel!  
Are they taking to me? Ah, don't care! I didn't even understand who was calling me. Need to leave. There, to the manor, to the cozy silence of my room, to the heavy oblivion among the cool sheets. Let them drink, yell ... I don't care, I shouldn't go with them at all ... and I'm stink terribly, but I don't have the strength to bathe. Just fall asleep, and let this day to end. Like dozens of others before him and even more of these ahead.  
I wonder how Hephaestion behaves when he drinks?  
Nauseating ... breathing in ... breathing through my nose, exhaling through my mouth .... A step, another step ...  
The grass under the feet gave way to a path. The path was replaced by the stones of the courtyard and polished floor slabs. I walk in the dark along the wall. It seems, if I for a moment cease to hold on, the floor will leave from under my feet.  
How could I drink so much ... Tomorrow will be bad. It's already bad. Maybe it's for the best.  
Room. Dark. Somewhere there must be a bed …  
Auch! Zeus's balls!  
Found it... I finally got through some sort of basin, left, apparently, by Nikos "just in case", crawled with a deaf growl to the bed with and wrapping myself in the sheet. The world continues to whirl, but there is silence... Why I'm so drunk !?  
The last thought before falling asleep is not to forget to find and kill Nikos tomorrow for his basin and helpfulness.

 

The next day brought nothing new. During lessons, all I could think of was the pain in my stomach and the phalanxes marching in my head with a stunning roar. If someone asked me what the teacher was saying to us, I, to my shame, could not remember a single phrase. Worse than me, was probably only Harpalus - the poor guy sat gray-green, barely opening the remaining healthy eye, and clearly struggled with attacks of nausea.  
Aristotle himself pretended that he did not notice anything.  
Well, or vice versa, he noticed everything and out of vengeance spoke loudly, or so that we all didn't fall asleep, or that his every word throbbed with pain in our empty heads. It was not the first time that I thought we have to somehow limit our nightly adventures or at least dilute the wine, but as soon as the sun went over the horizon, these thoughts fled cowardly after it.  
Closer to noon it became a little easier.  
Those of the boys who could still hold on well, went to dinner. Harpalus and Marcius slowly, but confidently crawled into the garden, to sleep off somewhere in the shade. Even one thought about food disgusted me. And my conscience did not allow me to go to rest. So, referring to poor state of health during class, I asked Aristotle for his notes to work on them independently.  
As much as possible of course.  
With an absolutely impassive expression on his face and an equally excessively loud voice, I was sent to the teacher's private office, where we usually held individual classes. Aristotle put several tablets and three scrolls in front of me and without words, turning around abruptly, left the room, leaving behind himself a stifling train of fragrant oils. Is it worth mentioning that I spent most of the time in the study with my face on the table?  
I think not.  
How ashamed I am!  
I honestly scanned the first scroll. There was written something about plants, inflorescences, roots and other things that don't lend themselves to my understanding at this particular moment. Well, now I at least knew what was discussed in the lesson. I should had go with Harpalus to the garden, maybe Aristotle would think that we went to improve ower new knowledge in practice ... And to sleep in the shade would be nice.  
But I dismissed these cowardly thoughts from myself.  
I have to study.  
At least here I am sure nobody will disturb me.  
Shaking my hurting head and rubbing my eyes together, I took hold of the second scroll and ... fell asleep.  
The awakening was cruel.  
A loud nois near the ear made me jump on the spot. Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was a fist, placed with force against the table top near my face. A familiar fist. Whence? ..  
\- So that's how you studying, son.  
Oh, Iknow this voice.  
I slowly lifted my head.  
My father straightened and, crossing his arms over his chest, watched silently as the scroll slipped off from my face.  
Is this a dream? I'm still asleep, right? Then this is a terrible dream!  
Still not fully understanding where I am and what is happening, I stared at my father. It's time to wake up, I don't like this dream at all!  
But the dream did not disappear, but, on the contrary, frowned at me even more, and by the way the scar on his face turned purple, I realized that I was in for a nightmare.  
\- Stand up when the king is in front of you, boy! - At last my father barked, and with a pounding heart I immediately jumped to my feet, desperately trying to keep my balance.  
We didn't see each other since the evening of the ill-fated feast. Since then, we have not exchanged even a couple of words. And now I was not sure that I wanted to hear what he would tell me.  
How did he even get here?  
How long did I sleep?  
And anyway, why did I sleep, if I had to study with ...  
\- So the letters did not lie, - my father said. At that moment, I easily believed that his ancestor was the son of Zeus, because for a moment it seemed to me that lightning was about to begin to flash over his head.  
Things are bad.  
Things are very, very bad.  
\- Have you forgotten not only the purpose of your stay here, but all the rules of propriety?  
I frantically tried to find at least some words, but all was in vain.  
\- Father, I …  
\- Oh, well, at least you remember that, whelp! Or just now remembered, whose son are you? Only now in your stupid head came the realization, whose name are you dishonoring?!  
In fact, it was only now that I realized that it was not a dream. My father is here, in Mieza. And in a rage. Oh, gods.  
\- I couldn't believe the last information that reached me. Aristotle spoke very diplomatically about you and your successes, and, I confess, I doubted the information that came to me from other sources. But, as I can see, even they were very tactful in comparison with what I saw here.  
Philip sat down on a chair at the opposite end of the table and with a sharp gesture ordered to stand in front of him. I obeyed.  
\- I knew about your evening adventures, about your disrespectful attitude to study, but I hoped it was temporary. I, too, was young and I know what it.s like to be free from parental oversight, but I still thought you would have the intelligence to pull yourself together and begin to behave like a young man of your position, as befits a royal son. But no, apparently, I was of too high opinion of you! Instead of setting an example for your friends, you decided to outdo them with your irresponsible behavior and ignorance!  
\- Father ...  
\- Shut your mouth and listen! I will not repeat! Your excuses are not interesting to me. You disgraced me, Alexander! You disgrace yourself and our family by your behavior! You are not worthy to be called either my son or the prince of Macedonia!  
Ah, well, nothing new here, I already heard that.  
\- Do you think this is all a game?! Do you think you were sent here to drink wine and tumble girls in the grass? For this, I spent a fortune on the construction of this school? For this, I invited one of the best teachers in the whole of Hellas, and even fulfilled his demands,so that he agreed to deal with you and this bunch of empty-headed loafers?!  
I felt my cheeks and ears begin to burn as I was drown in a wave of anger and shame. Father's words are cruel, but I was fully aware of their fairness. It was senseless to make excuses. I should just listen and accept punishment. Well deserved one.   
\- You're here to learn! Remember this properly! Study! And not in order to live in pleasure! If you consider yourself old enough to have a good time as a man, start by becoming one! Take responsibility for your actions! Get respect! It's not enough just to tear yourself away from your mother's hem and decide that now everything is allowed to you! This requires knowledge and ability to manage, to be a leader, the best among equals! You were sent here to learn all this. This is an invaluable experience. Do you think that one of your friends in a couple of years will go after you in battle, because you can drink a crater of wine to the bottom? Or will an ordinary infantryman respect you for the fact that you have no idea, in which direction you lead him?  
I listened, clenching my fists convulsively and lowered my head. The father is right, a thousand times right. I really got carried away with my personal feelings, forgetting about the responsibility that was placed on me by my position.   
My father looked at me intently. I knew that he did not expect an answer from me, rather he collected his thoughts before announcing the final verdict. In the end, he struck a deafened hand on the table with his palm.  
\- Do you even ashamed? Don't you like listening to all this?  
By the effort of will, I was able to force myself to raise my head and look into my father's eyes.  
\- Your reproaches are just, father, - I managed to say, to my surprise. The voice sounded choked and dull, but it was already something. Old grievances and personal motives should not have given me the right to such behavior, and I had to have the courage to admit it. Father did not say anything, just raised an eyebrow in surprise. I took a shaking breath and continued.   
\- I sincerely regret that I turned out to be unworthy of your trust. I can not find an excuse for my behavior, because it simply does not exist, with the possible exception of youth and stupidity. And if it's your will, father, I'm ready to suffer a well-deserved punishment, no matter how severe it may be.  
Again, I lowered my head.  
\- Sobered up, not otherwise! - suddenly exclaimed my father, once again slaming his hand on the table. I think, he does it on purpose, knowing how my head is splits to pieces with every sound.  
\- He sincerely regrets ...- he muttered, rising from his chair and slowly approaching me. - And what did you think about earlier, whelp? Or is it better to ask, with what part of your body did you think? You will be punished, don't even doubt it. From today, life at school will change. No hard drinking. No night wandering in the neighborhood. From now on, all of you will be under the strictest supervision and will become subject to strict discipline. In addition to the lessons of Aristotle, now you will all go through the school of pages. You will be dealt with by the Ephebes led by Leonidas and, for the first time, by Cleitus. And no one will spare you, especially you, Alexander! I personally will give instructions to train you so hard, so that you couldn't even think about drunkenness and someone's tanned ass. Although ... - the father suddenly added with a certain semblance of a smile,- about the second, please do, if you can.  
What?  
Apparently, the bewilderment clearly reflected on my face, because my father suddenly laughed loudly, then leaned over to my flaming face and, grabbing hold of the scruff, continued:  
\- It's always difficult to grow up, kid. But this is not an excuse for brainless, irresponsible behavior. Do wisely and know the boundaries, and then there will be no problems. Use your head, Alexander, if you have it on your shoulders, and try to do everything so that I don't have to call you back to Pella and make you a horse-breeder.  
And, with a slap on the back of my head, my father left the room, leaving me completely confused. What was that about tanned ass? Does he know about Hephaestion? But from where? I did not tell anyone ... Cleitus! No, it can not be. He would not tell my father such nonsense. And anyway, what am I surprised at? Such words are quite in the father's style.  
Finally, I was able to breathe out quietly.   
Only now, having calmed down a little and recovering myself, I began to notice distinctly the noise and bustle coming from the yard. Noise from horses, carts, dozens of voices ... and louder than all - Cleitus, who screams orders to all and at once. How could I sleep?! Sometimes it seems to me that I could have slept through the battle of the Titans. I need to do something about this.  
But first I need to find out what's going on.  
I collected the scrolls that I hadn't read, and decided to take them to my room with the firm intention of reading them in the evening, before going to bed. I should catch up on lost time. I'm ashamed to imagine what the teacher thinks about me. Oh, how ashamed. Embracing with scrolls, scratching my bruised head, I went into the yard.  
\- I don't care if there is not enough room in the stable for all the horses! Most them will return to Pella in the evening! Your task is to make sure that they are fed, rested and ready to go back! - shouted Cleitus to the stable boy - Go and get busy! Not the estate, but the kingdom of Morpheus!  
The boy immediately grabbed bridle of the first horse and dragged him to the stables, stumbling along the path on level ground.  
\- Unload the wagon! Take all your things to the barrack! - Cleitus switched to the pages. - Yes, Ptolemy, don't roll your eyes! You have no servants here! All by yourself, girls, all by yourself!  
\- No! Bring this chest into the house! - it was was said to the strong guy, whom I hadn't seen before. - Nikos, show the guy the way to the room where I said to settle his master.  
Nikos, with a completely frightened expression close to panic, immediately ran to the guy, grabbed the chest on the other side and pulled, almost knocking it off the cart.  
Ptolemy, Perdiccas, Seleucus, Nikanor, Lysimachus - all were here! At least something pleasant in this whole story! Here I was sincerely glad to see them. What can not be said about Philotas. Why, to Hades, was he brought here?  
\- Oh, joy to you, prince! -exclaimed Cleitus, finally noticing me. So you have survived a royal anger, as I see!  
\- Joy to you too! - I tried to answer as lightly as possible. - And I'm perfectly fine.  
\- Well, it's temporary, - he chuckled. - Leonidas can't wait to get to you. You have not seen him yet?  
\- No, praise Zeus, I had enough moralizing for me for today.  
\- This is just the beginning, Alexander, so don't relax. Your father is now giving orders to him and Aristotle. - finally Cleitus was tired of yelling through the half-yard and so he come close enough to hit me on the shoulder. - Do you already know that you lost one room?  
\- What room?  
\- Ordinary, four walls, a floor, a ceiling ... The end of a magnificent life has come!  
\- Why is that? Is that my father's order?  
\- No, it's me. You have a new one and I had to settle him somewhere. There are no vacant rooms in the house, so you'll have to part with your study room. You did not use it anyway, as far as I heard, right? - Here Cleitus laughed again. If I had not known him so well, I would have thought he was drunk. Such unrestrained merriment is rare in him. - So, you liked my remedy for bad thoughts? Got carried away?  
\- Cleitus, I'm not going to listen reproaches from you! - I hissed. He certainly has no right to scold me! Especially not in front of everyone.   
\- Oh come on, - Cleitus slapped me on the shoulder again, so much so that I almost dropped the scrolls. - Don't get mad. On the contrary, you will thank me, boy. Bring your scrolls to your room, until you lose them, there is a surprise waiting for you, which you have long dreamed of. - And he laughed again, but quickly broke off. - Hey, Philotas! I said things to carry your shit into the barracks, not to scratch you ass!  
To say that I didn't understand anything is not to say anything. But I began to vaguely suspect that I should not expect anything good. I no longer wanted to stay in the yard where it was easy to stumble upon Leonidas, so I decided to see what happened to my study.


	12. Chapter 12

As my father said, it's time for me to take responsibility and behave, as befits a young man of my position, which means that greeting a new boy is part of my duties.  
Therefore, without further delay, I confidently opened the door of my former study. The first thing that caught my eye - my desktop at the window was replaced by an ordinary one. My shelves with scrolls were gone, too. A good fairly broad bed appeared near the wall, on which lay a carelessly dumped road cloak, and right there was a large chest, that Nikos ana that unknown guy dragged from the cart by Cleitus's orders. The lid is open, and behind it was I saw someone's short curls, a shade that reminded me ... Hearing the noise, the newcomer looked out from behind the lid of the chest, in which he apparently had been looking for something, and I forgot how to breathe. For the second time in a day, events have made me doubt whether they occur in a dream or in reality.  
Hephaestion.  
Hephaestion looks at me from behind the lid. This is his bronze curls, now short-cropped. It is his eyes that look at first with surprise, and then they are filled with joy. It's his smile. It's him! This is what Cleitus was talking about! He is my long-awaited surprise! O Zeus! Hephaestion is here!  
\- Alekos! - he exclaimed joyfully, rising to his full height. He was a little thinner and became a little taller ... or maybe it just seems to me so ... - Joy to you!  
Hephaestion walked around the chest and stepped toward me with the obvious intention to hug me, and I stood there, hugging damn scrolls and not being able to take my eyes off him, barely restraining myself so as not to hang around his neck ... On a beautiful, tanned, strong neck. .. haircut it definitely suits him! And the shoulders! His new haircut shows his shoulders so nice... and cheekbones ... and ... oh gods ... Well, say something, don't stand like a statue! Only don't embarrass yourself, Alexander, only don't embarrass yourself …  
\- Joy to you, Hephaestion! - I mumbled almost intelligently, thinking only about how to hug him as soon as possible, but the damned scrolls interfered. Hephaestion himself embraced me, and I could only release one hand to clumsily put it on his lower back. Oh no, just don't blush, don't blush! How I missed you! My Hephaestion is with me again! My heart was beating so hard, I was almost sure Hephaestion could hear it ...  
\- I was afraid my father would never let me go, - he said with a smile, opening his arms. - He was determined not to let me out of the house until the end of my days. But then came a letter from the palace and here I am! You too was punished?  
Punished? And then it was like someone pour cold water on my head. Punishment, Amyntor's estate, Eunikos, conversation with Cleitus...  
Yes, Hephaestion is here, but he is not "my" Hephaestion.  
\- Not as much as you,- I said at last.  
Hephaestion is a friend. Like the others. And I should treat him like a friend. No blushing, no babbling, no trying to hang around his neck. He has his stupid flutist. Do not forget. Go down to earth.  
\- But I'm glad that everything is over. And that you joined us here in Mieza. I hope you like it here.   
Hephaestion's smile began to slowly disappear as my voice grew more formal. I must do everything right, however terribly, painfully hard it may be.  
Friend. As everybody.  
Damn you, Eunikos.  
\- I will not distract you,- I continued, stepping back to the door and mercilessly crushing the scrolls in my hands, - you probably need to rest from the road ... and ... settle in a new place. - Hephaestion's face became almost unreadable. - If you need something, do not hesitate to ask. I'll be glad to help. I wish you health, son of Amyntor.  
With these words I jumped frantically out of the door and rushed to my room.  
Yes, Alexander, that was not embarrassing at all.  
Throwing the hateful scrolls on the floor, I began to walk around the room, trying to distract myself and let off steam.  
All the things from the study room were transferred here. Well, it turned out to be convenient.  
I hope Hephaestion liked his new room.  
My Hephaestion, who is not mine.  
He was so glad to see me!  
And I was happy, oh so happy!  
But Cleitus was telling the truth.  
I don't have the right to decide for him, with whom he should be. If he likes a flutist ... if he likes to be with him - let him be.  
I did want friendship, right? I'll get a friendship.  
As with everyone.  
Everything will be fine.  
It is the right thing to do. And generous. And wisely. And in an adult way.  
And it's so hard it hurts.  
But I will succeed.  
It's just my problem after all.  
No one is obliged to love me in return.  
Friendship, yes.  
So be it.  
With a heavy heart, I picked up the unfortunate scrolls and fell down with them on the bed. I'm here to learn, right?

This evening, like all the previous ones since Hephaestion arrived, I spent in my room reading.  
Life in Mieza has really changed.  
We were woken up at dawn and given to Leonid at full disposal. After several hours of training, we went for breakfast, and after that to Aristotle.  
Listening to him without a headache turned out to be very interesting. I can not say that I agreed with everything that he told us, so the discussions erupted quite often, but they had its own, separate interest.   
As soon as it got too hot, the teacher let everyone go for lunch, after which the boys had free time. I went to the teacher's room for individual lessons.  
Sometimes, when the heat was not so strong, we went out into the garden and for a long time could wander in conversations. Aristotle clearly preferred this method of teaching, when it came to me personally, and I suspect that the reason for this was my restlessness. It's hard for me to sit in one place, especially when the discussion dragged on or became emotional, and my running around the room in circles seemed to irritate him pretty much. A leisurely walk is an excellent compromise for both of us. In addition, it was very informative, especially when the topic of the lesson deviated from politics and approached the natural sciences and medicine. Many herbs, plants and roots could be seen under our feet, to consider, smell and even taste - this part often was not very pleasant, I must confess.  
One of the interesting finds during one of these walks was a bee-nest, sheltered at the roof of the barrack. In the hope of enjoying honey, I, of course, asked the teacher how to get it and received an exhaustive answer. However, then I was severely disappointed, - on closer examination, the nest turned out to be not bee, but aspen, which meant that I had to go to the kitchen for honey, wich was too boring. But still I learned a lot of interesting things.  
Towards evening, we arrived at the disposal of Cleitus - riding, maneuvers, Ephebes ... I was delighted!  
After dinner we were, as before, left to ourselves. Of course, we were limited in wine, so we had to spend the evenings in the courtyard in conversations, games and bantering. But most of the time I missed this part. Hephaestion was to blame.  
Yes, it may seem cowardly and does not fit in with my previous plans, but it just so happened.  
It's hard for me to be with him.  
Throughout the day I can't take my eyes off him, I reproach myself for this, but still keep looking, admiring. Maybe it's my imagination, but he is getting more beautiful every day.  
And others began to notice.  
Especially Cassander. His malicious smirk and his transparent eyes haunt me everywhere. Probably, he guessed everything and now gloating, watching all this tragicomedy.  
Just give me a reason, Cassander! Just give me an excuse, and I'll be happy to make you choke with your teeth!  
But I'm patient, I'll wait.  
Especially it becomes difficult in the evenings.  
Through the wall, I hear Hephaestion walking around his room, as he unfolds the scrolls ... By the way, he also likes Aristotle's lessons! So now I'm not the only one who tortures the teacher with endless questions and tries to argue with him! To my delight, Hephaestion's arguments are always interesting and extraordinary. Aristotle is very pleased with them, and I'm proud, without even knowing why.  
Well, okay, what am I was talking about ... Oh, yes, about evenings!  
The evenings are the most difficult for me. When I hear his servant, the strong fellow, whom Nikos helped bring the chest, is preparing a bath for him ... and when I listen to the splash of water ... oh, it's better not to think about what I imagine. I already fantasized enough!  
It comes to the fact that I almost always blush in the presence of Hephaestion, especially in training. Especially when they put us in pairs. And Cleitus loves to do it!  
I don't know what he thinks. I shouldn't have told him everything before leaving. But on the other hand, the conversation with him helped me in many ways to understand that not everything and always turns out the way you want ... no matter how much you want.  
Hephaestion himself practically didn't leave my side. He asked about Aristotle, about his studies, about what was before his arrival. And everything is fine exactly until I notice that I'm starting to smile silly in response to his smile, or catch myself wanting to remove a dry blade of grass from his hair, or my heart start fluttering from the way he put his arm around my shoulders , when we went together for breakfast …  
At such moments, I pulled myself together, remembering with what joy Hephaestion was waiting for his flutist that night, bitterly realizing that all this was just a manifestation of his nature. I don't know why, whether he considers me his friend sincerely or fulfills his father's wish. But I didn't let myself forget that his heart does not belong to me.  
Such thoughts were sobering.  
I tried in every possible way to leave a distance between us. In other words, I simply found a polite excuse to leave.  
I think Hephaestion noticed this, but he kept looking for my company anyway. Sometimes I even thought that I was wrong. After all, if he really likes to be with me, it means a lot, and maybe this is my chance.  
But after observing a little about how he behaves with others, I returned all to the same conclusions - he behaves this way with everyone.  
Especially with Perdiccas and Erigyios. The same smiles that he gave to me were also given to them; all the same hugging by the shoulders and patting on the back. And with Erigyios sometimes even slightly lower, which, of course, infuriates me, because being next to Hephaestion, I have to control even my breath, abut for those two everithing is so easy and simple ... Why can't I be like them? Why I have to complicate everything?  
Every day it became more difficult for me, and this led to the fact that I began to avoid meetings, began to spend as little time as possible with everyone. I went to my room and read, or wrote letters to my mother, or together with some of the Ephebes I went hunting for birds. Often spent the evening with the teacher.  
It was so much easier for me.  
I sincerely waited for this obsession with Hephaestion to pass and I will be able to enjoy his company in a friendly manner, not thinking about anything ... that way. For this, I needed time and space. But he did not give me either, and it started to piss me off. I already became almost a recluse, I forgot when I last spent time with my friends besides classes, I have to control myself everywhere outside my own room. I'm trying for him! But he does not leave me any chance to forget!  
Now, instead of hunting with everyone, I stayed at home, reading Xenophon. No, I'm not complaining, reading is captivating, but it would be nice to run after the hares in the meadows. But Hephaestion is there, so I'm here.  
The third book was coming to an end, when a loud noise in the courtyard announced the return of my friends from the hunt. Judging by the joyful voices, they had a wonderful time, which made me grind my teeth with envy.   
I put down the completed scroll and took the next one, when Perdiccas burst into the door without knocking, followed by Hephaestion, generously covered with dust.  
Excellent.  
\- Alexander! It's a pity you did not go with us! You must see how much prey we brought! - Perdiccas declared without further ado. - Cleitus will show us how to cook the hare at the stake! Are you going?  
\- No, I don't want to,- I said, trying not to take my eyes off the scroll, although I really wanted to go with them.  
\- Come on, leave that scrolls alone! They will not escape! Let's go to!  
\- Maybe later, -I said, starting to get annoyed, - but now I really would like to read Xenophon, if you do not mind, of course!  
\- Well do as you know! - Perdiccas waved his hand at me. -You don't understand what you lose.  
The door slammed shut and I wanted to exhale, but with barely raising my eyes, I realized that I was not alone in the room. Hephaestion kept standing at the door.  
I put down the scroll and looked at him questioningly, trying not to notice how beautiful his slightly damp hair was stuck to his neck.  
Hephaestion came closer and sat down on the very edge of the bed, without asking permission. Well, that's too much.  
\- What's going on with you? - he suddenly asked.  
\- What do you mean? - I decided to pretend to be a fool.  
\- Your behavior is strange. You're almost always alone. Something happened?  
Hephaestion sat closer and stared at me, demanding an answer. The realization that we are sitting on one bed so close to each other made me feel uncomfortable.  
\- Why do you think so? - I mumbled, removing my legs further away from his thigh.  
\- I just see!  
You see? Then why do not you see everything else?  
\- Do you know me so well that you can judge my behavior? - I felt that I was starting to lose my temper.  
\- I see that you avoid everyone, - Hephaestion didn't stop. - Others also see this and can't understand what is happening to you either.  
\- I don't avoid them. I'm just learning. Isn't that why we are all here? - I honestly tried to take the conversation to another direction, but Hephaestion didn't pay attention to this and continued:  
\- Does this have anything to do with me? If you don't avoid others, you obviously avoid me from the very first day! What have I done wrong?  
That's it, self-control left me.  
\- You think too highly of yourself, don't you think? Who are you for me to avoid you?! Don't forget that you, like the others, are here only because I wanted so. If I didn't want to, neither you nor others would be here!  
\- Enough! - he shouted, losing his temper. - Can you tell me directly? Do you think that all around are fools ?! I can see perfectly well that you are leaving as soon as I'm near! I see that you don't want to talk to me and you find a lot of excuses for this! I want to know what happened, and this time I don't care about your excuses!  
\- Without excuses, then?! - I jumped out of my bed in anger. - Well! Then listen! I'm sick of you not allowing me take even one step without you! Wherever I look - everywhere is you, you, you and only you! You even live in my rooms, is this not enough for you? So, Amyntoros, not everyone is delighted with your person, and there are still people in Oikumene who are interested in something other than your company! I'm here to learn! And why are you here - it's up to you! And if you want to achieve the friendship of the prince, then do it not so intrusively and when I'm free, and don't pursue me for days on end!  
Somewhere in the middle of my fiery tirade Hephaestion also jumped up, and now we stood face to face, breathing heavily and with tightly clenched fists. Judging by how his face changed, and his eyes flashed with anger, I realized that now he would beat me. And rightly so. Well deserved. Hephaestion leaned forward, but at that moment the door to my room was flung open again. Cleitus appeared on the threshold.  
\- Alexander, we are already lighting a fire. Perdiccas said that you refused ... - Cleitus's voice distracted us from glaring at each other, and Hephaestion stepped back. - Oh, and Amyntoros is here! Did I interrupt something important?  
"Well... For Hephaestion - yes, but I can live without a broken nose,"- flashed through my head, but I said something completely different aloud.  
\- No, Hephaestion was just about to meet you.  
With clenched teeth and one last glare at me, Hephaestion turned abruptly and quickly left the room, bumping into Cleitus's shoulder.  
\- What's going on between you? - asked the latter, throwing a surprised look at Hephaestion.  
\- Nothing,- I growled.  
Now surely nothing. It's for the best.  
\- Hmm ... but as for me, you two were just about to rip each other's throats.  
\- Well, since you have seen everything yourself, why ask?  
\- Why are you constantly bickering? - Cleitus asked, leaning against the wall and folding his arms over his chest. - What's going on with you?  
\- That's exactly what he wanted to know.  
\- And what did you tell him?  
\- In summary - to leave me alone.  
Cleitus shook his head in disbelief.  
\- I remember you wanted something completely different in Pella.  
\- I remember, in Pella, you said a lot about my desires.  
\- So it's over?  
\- What is over?  
\- Everithing! Alexander, Zeus himself will not understand you! - Cleitus indignantly waved his hand. - First you get drunk and weep over your tragic love and jealousy, then you ignore the guy, and now you are ready to tear his head off! You should at least give me some signs that love is burnt out, I wouldn't have him settle with you and put you in pairs.  
\- So are you did it on purpose? - I looked at him intently. Of course, I had such suspicions. - But why?  
\- I ask myself thr same question! Why? I thought I'd help you, an inexperienced whelp, get that chance wanted, since everything turned out so well with that musician.  
\- With Eunikos?  
\- As if I remember his name!  
\- What happened to him?  
\- Didn't you speak with Hephaestion?- Cleitus looked at me with surprise. - What have you been doing all this time?! Your father sent the flutist away, sort of like studying for some virtuoso from Aigai. See, he's already tired of the boy. So I decided that this is your chance. Who knew that you don't want it anymore.  
Eunikos is gone.  
I mean, there somewhere, but not with Hephaestion.  
How could I know?!  
Why did I say all this terrible things to Hephaestion?!  
But on the other hand, even if the flute player left, this doesn't mean that Hephaestion doesn't love him. And that doesn't mean he will like me ... But he was so friendly and so ...  
\- Well, should I move Amintoride to another room? I can switch him with Nearchus ... well, or with someone alse who doesn't irritate you. Yet.  
\- What? - I didn't immediately realize what he was talking about. - Oh, no. Don't. It's all right. You go. I want to be alone.  
\- Alexander...  
\- Cleitus, please.  
Cleitus sighed.  
\- All right. If you'll want to go out there, there's enough meat for everyone.  
With these words, he left the room, carefully closing the door behind him.  
I, slightly stunned, sat down on the bed.  
Now what?  
It turns out that all this avoidance was in vain!  
All this time I could calmly build friendship, and then, who knows, maybe the distance and time would change everything in my favor!  
What a fool I am!  
I didn't really talk to Hephaestion in private.  
No, well, once I talked, and now he doesn't really want to say anything to me, he will only tear my head off, and he will be right.  
I need to fix it! Now!  
But how to do that?  
First of all, I apologize.

 

\- Oh, our prince honored us with his presence! - exclaimed Cleitus, as soon as I approached the fire.  
\- Finally! Alexander, where have you been? Why did you miss the hunt?   
Questions fell from everywhere. I tried to answer them somehow and looked for Hephaestion. Before that, I looked in his room. But he wasn't there.  
The sun had already set, but the night had not yet come. The fire crackled comfortably. The boys were sitting on the grass, trying to properly cut the hares under Cleitus's watchful eyes. The first batch of meat was already roasting. Just feeling his fragrance, I remembered that today I ate almost nothing. Both lunch and dinner were intact in my room. I should have eaten beforehand, because I'm not sure that after I find Hephaestion, I'll have all my teeth intact.  
\- He'll be here soon, I sent him to bring more firewood. Waving an ax is a perfect job for him in his current mood - said Cleitus, coming up to me and putting in my hands a whole carcass and a knife. - Take it and be useful.This is the last one.  
I cann't say that I was burning with desire to gut the hare, but I needed to occupy myself with something. I was terribly nervous. Waiting for the inevitable only increased my worry. It would be much easier to just go up, tell everything I want to tell and come what may. But no, I had to poke around in giblets and in my own headf, think of all the possible options, words, come up with excuses, guess what bone in my body Hephaestion will break first. I would choose the jaw. So, that stuck. So I never opened my mouth again without thinking.  
Soon Hephaestion really returned, carrying with him a whole bunch of firewood. He passed by, either not noticing me, or pretending not to notice, and went straight to the fire. Having put firewood on the ground, he asked something at passing Cleitus, and, judging by the movement of his head, received a negative answer. Apparently vexed, Hephaestion picked up a long stick and began to roll out burnt logs from the fire, preventing the flames from flaring up.  
Looks like it's my time.  
Leaving both the knife and the untouched carcass in the grass, I went to him. When I was a few steps away from him, I noticed how his back tensed: that means he knows I'm here, and judging by the way his fingers are squeezing his stick, he is not particularly happy about it.  
Yes, I didn't consider the option "with a stick to my forehead".  
Well...  
I stopped beside him, waiting for him to look at me, but he did't even turn his head.  
But he didn't drive me away. And this is already good.  
\- I came to apologize. But you can break my nose first. I deserve it, - I said as calmly as I could, squatting next to him.  
He didn't seem to expect such a turn of events, and turned his head interested in my direction. I swear, in his thoughts he did exactly what I suggested to him.  
\- Well, or you can break my jaw. I'll understand that, too.  
This proposal also seemed tempting to him, if a bloodthirsty grin on his beautiful lips reflects his thoughts.  
\- Since you haven't choose either the first option or second, I do want to apologize to you, - I decided to continue, plucking blades of grass, crushing them one by one and then throwing away. Gods, I was nervous! - I don't do it very often, that's why I'm so bad at it ... I had no right to tell you all that I said in my room. Moreover, everything I said was untrue. I would really like to explain to you the reasons for my behavior, but I don't quite understand why I did it. I know it sounds strange and improbable ... but ... - Hephaestion was still staring at the flames, and the more I talked, the more stupid it sounded. In a desperate attempt to collect my thoughts, I began rubbing my forehead and nose with my hands, but, of course, this didn't help. - Hephaestion, I really don't know how to apologize, and I don't know how to explain all that has happened, except that I'm ungrateful, rude and short-tempered idiot. So let's just beat me up, huh?  
\- No, go on, I like it, - he said suddenly, looking at me sideways.  
\- It's cruel. But it's just, - I nodded and continued, rubbing my forehead again. - You were friendly with me, and I behaved like a pig. So yes, everything is fair. The main thing I wanted to say ... I really didn't mean all that I said. Honestly. I was just angry and confused, and started to talk nonsense, just to stay alone. But now I fully realize that this was unacceptable ... And ... I appreciate your company. And ... I will be happy if you can forgive me and give me one more chance ... for friendship. And ... and yet I wanted to apologize for you being punished because of me, back then in Pella ... for that I'm also ashamed ...   
\- You don't have to worry about that, - Hephaestion waved me off. - Then I was the one to blame.  
\- But it was I who suggested escaping from the palace! - I objected, in my soul rejoicing that he is talking to me in general.  
\- I was punished not only for this. I disobeyed my father even earlier and fled the house in order to apologize to you.  
\- And notice, I completely forgave you, - I said with the most innocent expression on my face.  
\- You are the strangest guy I've ever met. And these were the most strange apologies in my entire life. - Hephaestion shook his head, and I was almost sure that I could see him smile. - And it was the most skillful manipulation on the guilt of another, in order to achieve forgiveness for yourself.  
\- You can still break my nose, - I reminded to him.  
\- Perhaps I will reserve this right for the future. - now he was smiling, sure. - I think it will come in handy.  
\- Of course! So, am I forgiven? - I asked with hope.  
\- On one condition.  
\- What condition?  
\- You will give me your portion of meat. I'm angry when I'm hungry!  
And that's all? I was ready to go in search of the Golden Fleece for him!  
I beamed.  
\- I have something better, - not remembering myself with joy, I jumped to my feet and rushed to the place where I had previously been.  
\- Hey, where are you going?  
\- Just wait!  
Grabbing the forgotten hare, I ran back to the fire.  
\- Here! - I happily said, handing the hare to Hephaestion. -  
He's all yours! From the ears to the very tail! Well, am I forgiven?  
But instead of his answer I heard a deafening laughter. Everyone around started laughing and whistling as one, and Hephaistion blushed for the first time in the course of our acquaintance to the very roots of his hair. I was confused and sincerely didn't understand what was happening, until Perdiccas shouted:  
\- Hey, Hephaestion! Can I congratulate you on the first erastes? I thought Athenian boys prefer their lovers much older!  
And here is the new wave of explosive laughter. Only then it dawned on me: the hare ... the game ... the traditional gift from erastes to his eromenos!  
Oh Aphrodite, I am blushing, so much so that not only the cheeks, but even the neck, chest and ears are burning like fire... Absolutely confused, I watched as Hephaestion, still as red as me, takes the ill-fated hare by the ears and picks it up, showing to everyone.  
\- Shut up and envy silently, Perdiccas! - he shouted, laughing. - At least I have both a lover and food! And what do you have?  
Still in extreme embarrassment, I fall on the grass next to him and also start to laugh. What had I been thinking about?!  
Hephaestion puts the hare at his feet and, smiling broadly, wraps his arm around my neck, pulling me towards him.  
\- You are very very strange indeed, - he whispers to my ear, demonstratively sealing his hot lips against my temple, deliberately increasing the general merriment.  
Yeah, I'm strange, but definitely happy!


	13. Chapter 13

\- You did it, Alekos! You killed him! - Hephaestion jumped off his horse and in a moment was already beside me. - Ugh, he stinks so much! And he is huge!  
My ears still rang from the chase, the blood was boiling. The smell of fresh blood hit my nose. I killed a boar.  
I killed a boar!  
A huge ferocious wild boar! And yes, smelly.  
Still not fully believing what was happening, I persistently tried to free the tip of my spear, but in vain. It pierced deep into the animal's neck and the more I tried to take it out, the more blood and stench exuded.  
Everything happened so quickly. The dogs sensed something and rushed headlong into the thicket with a loud barking. Without thinking, I sent Bucephalus after them and soon found myself face to face with a wild boar surrounded by dogs from all sides. One of them was already lying with a ripped side, plaintively whining, but the others continued to attack.  
I remember Cleitus's voice screaming at me to stay away.  
I remember the roar of Leonidas, who gave out inexhaustible torrents of swearing.  
I remember Hephaestion's look, when he caught up with me in a few moments: in his eyes anxiety mingled with admiration and a thirst for blood, a flame flared in them, similar to what I felt in my veins, and I didn't hear anything anymore. Throwing away one of the hounds, the boar rushed to the side, exposing his side to strike. And I hit, closer to the neck, driving the point of the spear almost to the shaft. The excited Bucephalus was still trying to hit the dead carcass with his hoof, Cleitus was still yelling that I am the most stubborn son of a bitch out of everyone that the earth was carrying, and that he would definitely strangle me. Leonidas roared something about iron balls and an empty head. The boys and the ephebe crowded around the carcass, vying with each other to shout out congratulations.  
And Hephaestion embraced me with such force that my legs momentarily tore from the ground and hung in the air. And it was the only thing that mattered.  
\- That was awesome! - he said, squeezing me to a crunch in my bones. And I enjoyed the proximity of his flushed body and the euphoria that covered me with a new wave. - You were so great! A blow worthy of Hercules himself! Exactly in the neck! You killed him with one blow!  
Soon Nearchus, Protheus and Perdiccas were already hanging on me. Erigyios and Laomedon were hanging on them, and all ended up on the ground, laughing and rolling in the grass.  
\- Get off him, you idiots! You're crushing our newfound hero, -Cleitus snorted, dragging laughing Proteus's by the leg and grabbing Nearchus by his chiton. - And I have a few notes for you for the future, - he said, finally digging up to me and tearing out Hephaestion from my embrace, - Never break away from the guard! And never approach the beast until you are sure that he is dead!  
Clit put me on my feet like a rag doll, and ruffled my hair.  
\- The blow was excellent, lad! Father's hand! But if you once again do something like that - I'll kill you myselfe, you heard?  
\- Yeah, I heard it, - I smiled. - But I'm not promising anything.  
\- Are you hurt?  
\- Of course not.  
\- Praise Zeus!  
With these words, Clеitus left me alone, finally pulled my spear out of the neck of the boar and gave it back to me.  
\- The horses should rest and we can go back. I think that's enough for you for today. Philotas, Perdiccas, take care of the carcass, Leonidas will show you how to properly tie it. Cassander and Hephaestion - take care of the horses. Ptolemy, put up a guard.  
Still in excitement, I threw a last look at my trophy. Making sure that the boar is as creepy and huge as it seemed to me initially, and full of pride and self-satisfaction, I decided to take care of Bucephalus.  
Hephaestion wanted to take him by the bridle and lead him to the shadows, to the rest of the horses, but he rested against him and to bite the Athenian by the shoulder, then by the knee. Hephaestion didn't retreat, though, judging by his frowning forehead and clenched teeth, he began to get angry. Bucephalus shook his head and sniffed irritably.  
I laughed. Both are stubborn.  
\- Don't. He doesn't know you yet, and he doesn't like strangers. - I said, putting my hand on Bucephalus's neck and gently patting him. He once again snorted at Hephaestion and poked his nose in my palm.  
\- A beautiful horse, - Hephaestion said with a smile. Is this the one everyone is talking about? Which you managed to tame?  
\- Yes, the same. Father didn't want to take him, can you imagine?  
\- He's a guy with a character.  
\- IHe just needs the right approach. When he gets used to you, I can ride together. Do you want it?  
\- Of course! That would be great! I have not seen a horse like that. My Xanthos barely keep up with him, and my father said that he was one of the fastest.  
\- Your Xanthos is great. If it were not for Bucephalus, I would envy you.  
\- Will you tell me later how you managed to tame him? I heard about a dozen versions, one more incredible than the other.  
\- Sure.  
\- Okay, I'll go then, have to take care of the rest the horses.  
Cassander stood in the shade, holding several horses with bridles, with the most displeased look. But to be honest, he almost always looks like that. After giving me last warm smile, Hephaestion left me alone with Bucephalus. And he, counting Hephaestion's departure as his victory, joyfully raised his head and once again snorted after him.  
\- Oh, stop it, - I said, caressing his powerful neck tenderly. - Don't be like this. Hephaestion is good, and you will have to make friends with him, okay? You will do this for me, will you? - Bucephalus poked his head against my shoulder. - Oh, come on, don't pretend to be good, I saw your attempts to bite him. Hephaestion can't be bitten, you hear? He is our friend. - Bucephalus, as if understanding what I'm telling him, raised his head in disbelief. - Yes, friend, don't argue. So behave decently next time.  
I led him away from the sun, found a clump of dry grass and began gently wiping his neck and sides.  
\- You were so great today, Bucephalus, - I said. - If it was not for you, I would not be able to kill that boar. And you were not scared! On the contrary, you were eager to fight! You wanted to trample that boar yourself, right? You will be an excellent fighting horse! You will go with me to my first battle, won't you? You and I are not afraid of anything, are we? Tomorrow I'll try to steal an apple for you. You do love them, don't you? I heard my father sent me a whole barrel yesterday. Leonidas again grumbled that it was wasteful, but who was listening to him, right? I'll bring you the biggest and most beautiful one, or even two.  
Fascinated by the horse, I didn't immediately notice what was happening around. After finishing the rubbing, I led Bucephalus to the rest of the horses, and only then Cassander's voice came to me:  
"... following him around like a street boy for pleasure offering his services. Now I understand why you came here from Athens! Is it possible to snatch a prince there? There people like you and your father can't sleep even with a servant girl from a decent house ...  
I flushed with anger, and, quickly throwing the reins to the nearest branch, rushed to Cassander.  
\- Shut your poisonous mouth! - I barked with the intention of stuffing his words into his own throat, but …  
\- Stay away from this, Alexander! I'm not your girlfriend to protect me, - Hephaestion growled, grabbing my arm and pushing me aside.  
Cassander laughed:  
\- Not a girlfriend, you say? But you wag your ass even better! Isn't that why you're here, to sell it? In Athens, you are nobody! And your father is also nobody, isn't it true, Hephaestion? He was stripped of his citizenship after he married a Macedonian, didn't he? That's why he returned to Pella again. Here he can put his handsome son into the king's or prince's bed, and take yourself a new wife from a richer family. I heard he already found someone?  
\- Ah, so you have a good hearing! - Hephaestion said, coming closer to Cassander and clenching his fists tightly. - Than it would be terrible if you lose your ears.  
\- Aw, don't so angry, Amyntoros. Everithing turned out so well for you! You will have a new mother, better than the former, and a position, and more money. I was just sincerely worried about you!  
\- Start to worry for yourself.  
The next moment, Cassander was already lying on the ground with a broken lip, desperately trying to wriggle out from under the enraged Hephaestion. My fists were itching to join the fight, but Hephaestion made it clear that I shouldn't interfere, this is his fight.  
In the next instant Hephaestion pushed him into the ground even harder and had already raised his hand for the next blow. I even froze in anticipation: it seemed that I could already hear the crunching of Cassander's nose ...  
\- Why did you stop talking, Cassander? - Hephaestion growled, squeezing Cassandra's throat with his other hand - Maybe something else you can tell me? Well, come on, I'll listen with pleasure and answer in the best Macedonian traditions!  
But there was no answer. And no blow too. Leonidas appeared at such a speed, which is difficult to guess in his large, heavy body.  
\- Have you lost all your brains?! - He roared, grabbing Hephaestion by the hand and pulling from Cassander. - What are you doing here, you idiots!?  
\- Ask this madman! - сroaked Cassander, wiping the blood from his chin.  
\- I will ask! And you both will answer, don't worry! - Still holding Hephaestion in one hand, Leonidas grabbed Cassander from the ground with the other.  
\- What do I have to do with this! - he began to resent. - I just came to talk, and this savage broke my lip!  
\- I know how you talk, Cassander! - Leonid bellowed into his face. - Vipers are more pleasant! And you, Amyntoros, didn't have time to get accustomed yet, but you are already violating discipline!  
\- Cassander deserved it, - I tried to intervene, for which I received the angry look from Hephaestion and the reprimand from Leonidas:  
\- And you shut up, Alexander! You just stood here watching while your friends counted each other's teeth? I'm generally surprised that this fight was without you. Call Cleitus, we are going back! You will manage without rest, you already have too much energy, apparently, - and then added to Hephaestion and Cassandrer. - And you, my dear ones, on our return I'll wait you both in the stable, we will practice in the art of caring for the horses, since you both are so bad in it. Who behaves like a commoner, will work like one.  
I think I knew what he meant. He often did this in Pella.  
Cleaning the stables is a nightmare. Such a stench!  
Well, all right, for Cassander that's a perfect place, the native element for such a nit.  
But Hephaestion ...  
And for what he would be punished? For protecting his honor!  
No, I can't leave it like this. I can't abolish the punishment, of course. But helping to teach Cassander a lesson is my sacred duty. Everyone should be rewarded according to their deeds.  
That's it, the time has come - now I have more than enough reasons tto something with Cassander. There is only one "but" - a banal fight this time will not do.  
It have to think of something.  
Leonidus continued to scold the guilty, and I went in search of Cleitus, kicking with anger everything I could find on the way - grass, sticks, small stones ... One of them jumped back to the spreading bush, and there was a dull hiss and rustle.  
Snake.  
Catch it was not difficult.  
And now I had a plan. My father would hardly have been proud of it, but my mother would have definitely appreciated it.  
I have to hurry.  
On his return Leonidas, as promised, sent Cassander and Hephaestion to clean the stables. Knowing his pedagogical methods, I was absolutely sure that they would not be released before the servants went to bed. This means that after dinner, I will have a little time.  
Just what I need.  
Having met Athreus, the strong guy who was in the service of Hephaestion, I ordered to take care of a late dinner and a warm bath for his master, and went to my room.  
The snake, carefully wrapped in my cloak, was released into the chest, and with it two more, found at the creek, where I stopped on the way back from the hunt under the pretext that Bucephalus is thirsty.  
I hope Cassander will appreciate my catch.  
But as soon as his vile face surfaced in my mind, I felt an irresistible desire to please him with something else. Just to scare him, seemed not enough.  
Have I mentioned that walks in the garden with Aristotle are extremely informative?  
Grinning at my new idea and my own insidious thoughts, I closed the chest, found the box with the incense that Cleopatra had given me before leaving, emptied its contents to the table, took a hunting knife and a dense woolen cloak and left the room.  
The sun was already setting.  
The Ephebes and most of my friends helped Cleitus deal with the carcass. He announced that tomorrow evening he would arrange a real feast for us, so in general joy and enthusiasm I managed to slip unnoticed with all my burden to the barracks.  
It should act cautiously, but quickly, in order to have time to visit Cassander before he returned. With gifts that he will remember for a long time.  
Tired, but infinitely pleased with myself, I returned along the corridor to my chambers.  
Everything turned out well! Now I could only wait.  
Already at the very door to the room I heard quick steps and muffled curses. Turning around, I saw a fascinating picture - Cassander, smeared with horse dung from head to foot, racing along the corridor, cursing Hephaestion, and the latter walked along behind him less dirty and very pleased.  
\- You'll pay for this, Amyntoros!" Cassander hissed as he swept past toward his room.  
\- Tell me how much! I will gladly pay, just to see it again! -  
Hephaestion shouted after him and laughed loudly.  
\- What do you mean? - I asked, when Hephaestion, still laughing, came closer.  
\- Cassander was so tired in the end, that he decided to lie down in a pile of horse shit, which we took out of the stables.  
\- By himself? - I smiled, imagening this spectacle.  
\- Well, almost, - Hephaestion said with a mysterious smile, pausing at his door. - It's not my fault that he decided to stumble on my leg.  
\- Leonidas didn't notice? - I laughed.  
\- No, he was busy. Inspected our work. I thought this nightmare would never end. I stink like a garbage pit.  
The smell was really not so good, but Hephaestion didn't look any worse. His eyes burned even brighter, the skin glistened with sweat, and slightly damp hair even more curled at the ends, sticking to the forehead and neck ...  
What's wrong with me? If even the smell of the stables can't scare me off from the Athenian, then what can?  
I think I'm completely out of my mind.  
Shaking my head, I tried to distract myself from staring at Hephaestion, but that one smile and expressive glance that slid over me made all attempts in vain.  
\- And where did you get so smeared? - he said, pointing to my chiton, pretty shabby after hunting and crawling on the roof of the barrack.  
I must have stank no less than Hephaestion. Only not of dung, but of horse sweat.  
\- I know some places, - I answered mysteriously.  
\- And what did you do in these places? Crawled on your stomach?  
\- Well ... let's just say - I was hunting.  
\- The wild boar is not enough for you?  
\- Everything is not enough for me.  
Hephaestion raised his eyebrows, as if my answer interested him, but then he quickly disgusted and wrinkled his nose.  
\- We need to bathe, otherwise the whole estate will stink, - he finally said.  
\- I ordered Athreus to prepare everything for bathing for you.  
\- And about Nikos?  
\- What about him?  
\- He prepared everything for you, too?  
Excellent, I gave orders to someone else's servant, but completly forgotten about my own.  
\- I didn't know when I would return, and didn't give any him orders ... But I hope he understood.  
I opened the door to my room: no Nikos, no bath.  
Wonderful.  
\- Then you will have to bathe with me. What do you say?  
Not fully understanding what I agree with, I just nodded and went to Hephaestion's room.  
Athreus was ready and approached Hephaestion to help him to remove the sandals, but he stopped him.  
\- I'll do it myself. And you go find Nikos and tell him to bring dinner, the prince returned. Move.  
The guy nodded and ran out of the room with amazing quickness, trying to keep away from me at a respectful distance.  
It looks like the fellow was afraid of me. Or it really stinks terribly from me.  
\- Go first, you're not so dirty, - Hephaestion said - I don't think you'll enjoy bathing with me in dung.  
A little embarrassed, I began to pull off my sandals. And only when it came to the chiton, I realized what will happen.  
I'll be naked in Hephaestion's room.  
I will bathe in Hephaestion's room.  
And that will be embarrassing. Because I have no chances to cope with myself in such circumstances.  
What I was thinking?!  
I started to think about some more or less decent excuses in order to abandon this venture and to escape to my room.  
But they all disappeared treacherously as Hephaestion threw off his chiton and loincloth, stood there completely naked.  
\- Why are you just standing there, the water is cooling down, - he smiled, taking a piece of cloth. He dipped it into the water and began to diligently wipe his face, neck, shoulders, chest ...  
No, of course I've seen him naked before, and more than once, but not so ... not like this ...  
Oh, Aphrodite!  
I don't know what's the difference between the naked Hephaestion in the palaestra and the naked Hephaestion here and now, but the difference was huge.  
Oh, gods help me...  
Standing like this in the middle of the room and staring with an open mouth was already quite stupid. Running with loose sandals is even more so.  
\- Alexander?  
\- Oh, yes ... The water is getting cold ... yeah ... - I mumbled, carefully hiding my eyes and feeling the color flood my cheeks.  
I hate myself at such moments!  
Why was I so embarrassed? Have I never bathed with anyone?  
Or have not seen naked boys?  
We even swam with Hephaestion, in the river!  
Angered at myself, I quickly threw off my cloths and plunged into the water in the most ungracious way, falling on my ass and splashing water on the floor.  
Why did I agree to this?! Why, why, why?!!!  
Maybe I should drown, or something ...  
Slipping down, I completely immersed myself under the water.  
Bliss!  
Warm water calmed and pleasantly relaxed me. Embarrassment receded slightly.  
Who knows, maybe it was not so noticeable from the outside. Well, even if it was, what's wrong with that ...  
Probably not worth of drowning anyway.  
I emerged much more calmly, removed my hair from my forehead, ran hands over my face, exhaled, opened my eyes.  
Hephaestion looked at me, frozen in place, and I tried not to lower my gaze below his chest.  
Carelessly throwing aside a piece of cloth, he slowly and carefully, as if afraid of disturbing the water, stepped into the tub and sat down opposite me. Still not looking away from me. Our feet touched.  
Gods... I felt that wonderful wave of warmth in my stomach, spreading out all over my body. I knew what would happen next, so I have to distract myself immediately.  
\- I don't understand why Cassander was so furious with you. - I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, ruining the intimacy of the moment. Hephaestion blinked, finally freeing me from the stupor into which his gaze had thrown me. - Well, he does not like me out of envy, that's I know for sure. But why he doesn't like you so much?  
\- Jealous, probably. - Hephaestion shrugged his shoulders and sank into the water even lower, throwing his head back, washing his shoulders and neck. I greedily watched his hands, and in order to somehow occupy my own, I began to rub my shoulders diligently, and continued the conversation.  
\- Jealous? Why do you think so?  
\- I do not know exactly. But it seemed to me that he liked me a little bit.  
What?!  
\- What do you mean "liked"?  
\- Well, - Hephaestion continued, still looking at the ceiling. - He approached me several times, tried to start a conversation. But somehow it didn't work. And after that story, the hare he began to hiss at me at every opportunity. - He grinned. - He thinks I'm sleeping with you.  
If only! I mean - what a fool! Wash, Alexander, just wash.  
\- But it was an accident, he really did not believe it ...  
Hephaestion laughed.  
\- Oh belive me, he did! And not only Cassander! Perdiccas still haunts me with the question "is it true that we are now a couple". And Erigyios even stopped trying to grab my ass, - and added, after a little thought - almost.  
Wow. And no one said a word to me. I sincerely thought that everyone forgot about this incident.  
\- I still don't understand what made me bring this hare to you! - I finally said, rubbing my forehead.  
Hephaestion slipped his foot along my thigh.  
\- Maybe my divine beauty and boundless charm clouded your mind, and you simply didn't have the strength to resist. - He smiled slyly, gazing intently into my eyes and stroking my hip with his feet.  
\- Oh, what a modesty! - I jokingly exclaimed, pushing his leg away and desperately trying to hide my embarrassment. - Your pride is the size of Olympus, no less!  
Hephaestion laughed.  
\- Well, I don't know, everything suits me. Unless Erigyios is following me now with vulgar questions. It seems that the idea of seeing us in one bed excites him.  
So, remind me somebody, why did I start this conversation? To get distracted, huh? Mention of the bed is not conducive to this in any way!  
\- Everything excites him. - I grumbled, pulling my knees to my side.  
\- We just look great together, it can be understood - Hephaestion said dreamily, immediately occupying the vacant place with his long legs.  
Just don't imagine, just don't imagine. Alexander, don't you dare to imagine ... But, yes, we are a really beautiful couple ... And yet ... The thought of Eunikos didn't allow me to enjoy imy fantasies. If only I knew for sure ... Then there would be no point in hiding my feelings …  
\- And it does not annoy you?  
\- Why should I be annoyed? - Hephaestion was genuinely surprised.  
\- Well ...you have a lover, if I remember correctly.  
\- Which lover? - again sincere surprise.  
\- You have a lot of them?  
Hephaestion looked at me for a moment, as if he didn't understand what I was talking about.  
\- Oh, you mean Eunikos? - he finally asked.  
I shrugged, trying to show indifference.  
\- Probably. I don't remember his name. Redhead, a dancer or a singer ...  
\- Flutist, - said the Athenian.  
\- It doesn't matter, - I muttered, almost insulted, don ask me why, i have no idea. - Do you miss him?  
\- No, not really. We have not been together for a long time.  
\- What happened? I thought you liked him very much.  
\- Yes, he was very nice and kind. He even brought me food when I was punished.  
\- Really?  
Oh, I know that perfectly. With just a memory of that terrible night, I wanted to jump to my feet and tell Hephaestion, all that I think about him and his irrepressible lust and ingenuity. But instead I only pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, as if trying to shield myself from painful memories. But I still have no intend to retreat.  
\- Yes, at night he came to me under the window of my room. In secret I persuaded Athreus to bring me rope. I dropped one end to Eunikos, he tied a bundle with food and I dragged the rope back. If it were not for this, I would go crazy eating only bread and water. Futhermore, during his first visit, I told him that we should not continue our relationship. I've seen how he risks, making his way through the night alone. I was ashamed that he was making such an effort for me, and my feelings for him have cooled down. But he continued anyway. He said that he can not leave me starving.  
I didn't believe my ears. I wonder, this all happened before our conversation with Eunikos in my father's room, or after ... Did this snake fooled me after all? And how could I think that Eunikos climbed the rope to Hephaestion's room?! He's a weak musician, not an athlete! And the rope was too thin, and ... I was too blinded by jealousy to think logically or at least stay there long enough to see how it ended ... Alexander, you are an idiot!  
\- So... you don't regret it? - I asked, not daring to believe my luck.  
\- Our paths parted, it happens, we all in the power of Gods. Why I should regret anything? Especially now when I have erastes! - Hephaestion laughed again and pointedly moved closer.  
\- Oh no! Don't remind me of this! - I now laughed too, trying to shove him away.  
\- Why? - Hephaestion asked, bowing his head slightly to the side ... oh, that neck! I really love that neck ... But don't get distracted!  
\- Because it was stupid! - I answered, splashing water in his face. Hephaestion snorted .  
\- No, that was cute! - he said. - You are so adorable when you blushing!  
\- Hey! I wasn't adorable! And you blushed too! - I didn't stay in debt.  
\- Hey! I was obligated to blush! - He exclaimed, portraying a feigned embarrassment. - I'm an innocent, gentle young eromenos! I am obliged to be embarrassed and generally in every possible way to demonstrate my unsophistication in this kind of affairs!  
\- Are you sophisticated? - I whispered and leaned forward, so that our legs were intertwined ... The sensation from touching his skin, his closeness didn't leave me a single chance for any sound thought.I didn't see any sense to hide my attraction anymore, although I still forbade myself to look under water. But Hephaestion's eyes we both have the same problem. And this gave me courage.  
\- To some extent ... - Hephaestion also whispered, stopping his gaze on my lips.  
\- To which extent? - I licked my dry lips.  
\- Do you want to found out?  
Of course I want to! Now, casting off all fears and embarrassment, I could honestly admit it.  
If Hephaestion is free, then why should I stop?  
It seems that that my long-suffering victory awaits me ...  
He was so close that I could feel his breath on my wet skin. A slight warmth turned into a burning fever, I felt slightly dizzy. Whether I wanted to answer his question or kiss him, I don't know for sure, but my lips parted and ...  
A sudden mad cry shook not only the school, but all the nearest villages! And even more so, he made us jump up like scalded!  
Cassander! That piece of Cerberus's shit! Echidna's bastard!  
Why you have to open that damn chest right this momen, you moron?! May Hades swallow you!  
If it was not so curious to see his frightened face, I would probably burst into tears as Hephaestion rushed out of the water faster than a young deer, wrapped himself in a cloth and ran out into the corridor, calling me after him.  
I hate you, son of Antipater! I hate you with all my heart!  
But curiosity is a terrible quality! It makes you do the impossible.  
So, swearing a few more times in the best traditions of Leonidas, I also climbed out of the water, wrapped myself in the cloth left for us by Athreus and went out into the corridor wet and barefooted. My pleasant languor was driven off thanks my thoughts about Cassander and his ugly face. Stupid goat. Ruined everithing. I hope you fully enjoyed my gifts, I really hope so!

 

There were everybody. Aristotle with his cane.Half-naked Leonidus with a stick. And breathless Cleitus with his sword in his hand. The boys crowded in a narrow corridor, bouncing around trying to see something above their heads.  
Cassander continued to yell something incomprehensible, probably curses, but it turned out unintelligible and high-pitched.  
At first no one could understand what was happening, but soon the first rows began to laugh, and those who stood a little farther laughed too. Poor Nearchus generally stood on his feet only because he grabbed Protheus, who was laughing next to him.  
After all, there were neither murderers nor robbers, nor savage hordes of barbarians from the North, nor even an unfortunate wolf or half-dead bear, nothing that could justify such a desperate cry.  
There was an open chest, which no one had ever thought of closing, and over which a couple of dozens of enraged wasps flew.  
There were servants with sheets, trying to drive these striped uninvited guests out of the window and performing such pirouettes that temple dancers would have withered from grief. There was a screaming Cassander whose face already begins to swell.  
By the way, I counted about four bites on his face.  
It's not enough, I thought, there should be more, but still if the poultices and ointments of Aristotle don't manage to create a miracle, the next couple of days to look at Cassandra will be a huge pleasure!  
There was Leonidas, who asks who knows how the wasps could make a nest in a wardrobe.  
There was Cleitus.  
This one, however, stopped being funny as soon as he hid the sword.  
For some reason he immediately caught me with a glance among all the others and raised his eyebrows. With the most innocent expression of my face, I shrugged my shoulders, batting my eyelashes a couple of times for persuasiveness.  
He didn't look convinced in my innocence. But, he seems amused.  
Cleitus hid a smile in his beard, shook his head and showed me his fist.  
Yes, I understand, I will not do it again. If anything, think of something else.  
The laughter didn't stop until Cleitus barked at everyone to go about their rooms and stay in them until the very morning. Now this is a pity, I had other plans in the next room from my own. But, apparently, the bathing is over for today.  
Aristotle took Cassander away.  
Nearchus and Protheus trailed along the wall each to themselves, loudly discussing Cassander's squeals. I was also going to leave when Hephaestion came up to me. He still continued to laugh, wiping away the tears with his hand. That's why I was ready to put up with another lonely evening in my room. I arranged all this performance only for Hephaestion after all.  
\- Remind me never to think of becoming your enemy. - he said, still trying to catch his breath and hugging me by the shoulders.  
\- I do not understand what you are talking about, - I said, smiling innocently and taking Hephaestion away from Cassandra's room. I didn't want any stray wasp to bite him.  
\- So, that's what you did while we were in the stable? - he asked, adjusting to my step.  
\- Well, I told you I was on the hunt, - I shrugged.  
\- Next time take me with you, I think I'll like it, - Hephaestion laughed.  
\- Well, if you want, then of course, - I smiled. - Besides, the choice of game is very diverse.  
\- Is there anything else in Cassander's room? - Hephaestion looked at me with admiration, opening the door and letting me into my own room.  
\- Three snakes, though, I don't know where they are. Most likely in bed. They love warmth and don't like noise, - I said over my shoulder. - They are not poisonous. I guess.  
\- You are a terrible person, Alexander, son of Philip! But, Zeus will not let me lie, I like it.  
Hephaestion smiled one last time and closed the door. I heard him go to his room and called Athreus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://ibb.co/dzQEAx)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ___________________________
> 
> Yes, Hephaestion calls himself an eromenos, and Alexander his erastes, but it's just a joke dictated by the situation with the hare. In my world, these guys are equal in everything - in life and in bed. ;)
> 
> Oh, and I only need to translate one last chapter, so I almost did it!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

The night passed without incident. Cassander spent it with Aristotle. The servants in the meantime found all my "gifts" and cleaned the room from them. It's a pity, I tried so hard! But I think, wasps were enough for him.  
I couldn't fall asleep for a long time. Even just lying quietly in bed seemed an impossible task. I wanted to run, jump, climb the walls, move furniture, sing, laugh and write poems! I almost kissed Hephaestion! And he didn't mind! Of course, everything looked like a joke on his part, but at some point he looked so... so ... and his voice sounded different than usual, especially at the end, when he was so close. Actually, if it were not for Cassander with his cries …  
Before going to bed, I listened for a long time to the sounds behind the wall. Hephaestion looked for something, then walked several times around the room, then lay down.  
Good for him! In general, it's good for people who know how to control themselves. No matter how hard I tried, it was all for nothing. No, for a while I can completely behave with restraint and calm, but then my true nature takes over and I can't stop my emotions, whether from anger, joy, curiosity, impatience ... or from feverish excitement, as now . So I lay still on the bed for a long time without sleep, trying to calm the rapidly beating heart and drive out of my head the image of a naked Athenian wiping his body with a piece of damp cloth ... and then trying to cope with the reactions of his body to that image.  
And Cleitus said that I was still too small for this! Ha!  
It's just someone likes lush breasts of the maidservant, and someone prefers tanned strong thighs ... well, and so much more. Although I don't argue, girls are also very attractive ... Even the hetaera that my mother sent. If she was washed and forced to use less makeup, she would be very attractive, and if it were not for my obsession with the Athenian (yes, now I can call things by their own names,) and if it was not for the constant supervision, then who knows, maybe now it wouldn't be so hard to cope with myself.  
But I'm glad that everything happened exactly as it happened.  
Tomorrow will be the decisive battle for my proud Athenians, and I don't intend to lose it! This time I know a great weapon - wine! It relaxes and helps to start a conversation, gives determination ... So tomorrow at the feast I will watch that Hephaestion's plate is always full of food and the cup is always full of wine.  
I fell asleep only in the morning, and then just for a little while. At the first shout of Leonidas I jumped to my feet, as if I had not slept at all.  
Cleitus left somewhere, taking with him Ptolemy and Perdiccas.  
Everyone else spent the morning in training.  
Today I defeated Hephaestion for the first time!  
We were put in pairs.  
At first everything was somehow awkward, I was shy, he also didn't act as aggressively as usual. But excitement did its job. At first Hephaestion managed to make a grab and throw me on the sand, perched on top, as he usually likes. He knows that he is bigger, so he often uses his superiority in weight.  
But I didn't want to lose at all!  
I wrapped my legs around him and, making a strong harsh thrust with my hips, I was able to make him lose his balance. Another thrust - and I'm already on top, sitting almost on his neck, using my weight this time to keep him down, so that he couldn't throw me off. But Hephaestion didn't try hard to do it, - he jerked several times, grabbed my hips with his hands in an attempt to lift me up, and then suddenly blushed and went limp.  
Whether I completely blocked the air, or something else, but the victory was mine!  
Hephaestion, however, was upset and avoided looking at me until the end of training, but let him get used to it! I dnever asked him to succumb to me, so I will not hold back either! Honest victory in a fair fight! Although, maybe he is just not used to losing? He didn't look angry or vexed. Maybe he was ashamed of defeat, because the blush didn't leave his cheeks for a long time. But still he congratulated me on winning and said that next time "it will not work for me" and that he will be ready. He smiled, and that my knees buckled.  
The evening can't come fast enough. Can't wait!  
Lessons dragged on for an eternity, but then, when it was time to get ready for a feast, I was sorely lacking the time.  
At first I couldn't choose which chiton I should wear - my favorite blue or the new purple, which my mother sent me recently.  
Then Nikos fought with my hair for a long time, trying to curl them into right locks, so it woudn't look like a crazy mane that usually reigned on my head.  
Then he laid out all my jewelry in front of me, but I didn't choose anything. Everything was boring... some seemed tasteless, some were too pretentious, some seemed just unsuitable ... Terribly dissatisfied with my appearance, I frowned at my reflection in a bowl of water when a knock came on the door, and Hephaestion appeared on my doorstep.  
That's who always looks great!  
White tunic with a pattern of intertwined grape leaves and berries on the hem, belt in tone to embroidery, two gold bracelets on the left hand and a gold brooch on the shoulder. He's just gorgeous!  
Although I may be biased, to me he was more beautiful than Apollo himself even when he was covered in horse manure from head to toe.  
After a moment of hesitation in the doorway, Hephaestion finally entered the room.  
Only now I noticed that he was holding something in his right hand wrapped in a piece of purple cloth.  
\- Are you ready? - He asked, coming closer.  
\- Yes, almost ... - I muttered, again staring at my reflection. What a scarecrow?! Maybe I should change the chiton to the blue one?  
\- I brought you something. - Hephaestion stood beside him and also looked in a bowl of water. And we look beautiful together! - On the way to Mieza, one of the wagons broke down, and while it was being repaired, I saw an artisan. He was going to the local market with his goods. I stopped him simply out of boredom, but when I saw this among the other things for some reason I thought of you. As we read the Iliad that dayl ... I thought of giving it to you much earlier, but somehow it didn't work out. Today is your evening, Alexander, and I hope you will accept this small gift from me.  
I was just speechless.  
Hephaestion unfolded the cloth. On his palm lay a brooch of ivory in the form of a shield, on which Achilles was depicted above the body of the defeated Hector.  
A wonderful work of a true artisan!  
But with the same success he could give me a regular cobblestone, while saying the same words, and my delight would nbe the same.  
He thought of me.Then, on the way to Mieza, he thought of me!  
And I met him so horribly, invented something, avoided him... Sometimes I'm such jerk!  
I was still standing with my mouth open, unable to find words to express my gratitude, but Hephaestion didn't expect these words. It must have all been written on my face, because he smiled happily, put the brooch in my hand and walked briskly toward the exit.  
\- Don't be late! - he shouted over his shoulder. - Cleitus brought an excellent wine from some local merchant, and Perdiccas say, they even brought musicians.  
\- I'll put your present on and be right there! - I shouted after him. - Thank you!  
\- For you, I'll get a star from the sky.  
With these words Hephaestion laughed, winked wryly and disappeared behind the door, leaving me very flushed and happy.  
For a while, I continued to look at the door, wondering how it happened that Hephaestion was allowed to violate all the rules of etiquette, and I absolutely don't care.  
Then I looked again at the brooch - what a fine carving! I should find out the name of that artisan. Maybe I could order somthing for Hephaestion from him. Somthing with a portrait Patroclus on it.  
Several times running my fingers over it to feel the relief and smoothness of the lines, I carefully fastened it on my shoulder. Looks wonderful! And the new tunic looks great, why I didn't like it before?  
Now I'm really ready!  
The evening has begun!  
The feast was loud, which violated my plans to talk with Hephaestion.  
At the very beginning, Cleitus solemnly handed me a new sword and belt for him. The real one, as in adult men! Of course, the sword was still too heavy for my hand, but I didn't show it and proudly lifted it over my head, showing everyone around. That caused the cries of approval of the majority of those present. Cleitus helped to tie the belt, but took the sword away, saying that the feast is not the place for weapons. Instead, he ordered to serve wine, and retired, leaving us to have fun without supervision.  
The wine really turned out to be good, so I, as I intended, made sure that Hephaestion's cup was always full, but it didn't last long. Soon he was led away by Perdiccas, closer to Ptolemy's couch, who decided to show us, the children, how to drink.  
I also thought to join them when I was distracted by Erigyios.  
He was always an interesting and witty interlocutor. His jokes were often vulgar, but always ridiculous, so it was easy and fun to talk with him.  
It turned out, because of my personal dramas, I didn't notice what was happening around me at all! Erigyios poured a stream of the latest gossip and rumors on me. For example, his brother was very fond of Perdiccas, but the young ephebe doesn't pay attention to him and in general was carried away by a girl from a neighboring village who brings vegetables to the kitchen once a week with her father. Then he began to tell me what is going on in the bathhouse near the palaestra in the evenings, and that if I'm interested, I can go there somehow. I replied that I would think about it, but hardly, and then Erigyios suggested taking Hephaestion with me.  
Here I blushed and choked on honey biscuits.  
Erigyios patted me on the back, saying: "Don't be embarrassed, everyone has already known everything about you two for a long time."  
What?  
I'm just trying to find courage to tell Hephaestion about my feelings, and they already know everything, you see ...  
I wonder, who goes to the baths? And why? Isn't it easier ... well, I do not know ... in the room? I wonder if Hephaestion knows about this? What if he wants to go? Or if I have already? Speaking of Hephaestion ... where is he? And what's that noise at the other end of the hall?  
\- Let's go. You need to cool down ... - I tightly grabbed my raging friend by the shoulders.  
\- I don't want to cool down! He called me a girl! - Hephaestion snarled and made a dash toward Ptolemy, but lost his balance and fell in my arms.  
\- He said that you have "lips more beautiful than any girl he saw", it's not exactly the same ... - I put a drunken swaying friend on his feet and, using his apparent dizziness to my advantage, gently but surely led him out from the hall into the dimly lit corridor.  
\- No, he did it on purpose! Now I'll show him who is a girl!  
\- Hephaestion, stop it, you know Ptolemy, he has only women on his mind ... especially when he drinks. He just expressed his sympathy. - I honestly tried to calm him down, but the drunk Hephaestion has his own logic.  
He stopped dead, blinked several times, as if trying to comprehend all that was said and ...  
\- Then I'll beat him for it! I don't need his sympathy! He finally said, smirking smugly.  
\- Indeed! - I smiled affectionately, continuing to lead him to our rooms. I've heard somewhere that it's better to agree with drunken and crazy people.  
Drunk Hephaestion - walking problems. But who knew?  
\- A girl! Al! Can you imagine? - He continued to resent. - A GIRL! ME! Where did he see such girls?! I'm the same height as Cleitus! ... Almost ... I've already killed my first wild boar! I ... I ... - here an angry tirade has dried up and turned into an anxious whisper. - Alekos ... Am I look like a maid? Just tell me honestly!  
A slightly drunken part of me immediately wanted to sing odes to his youthful beauty, but prudently chose to shut up.  
I choked on laughter, but answered, trying to speak as convincingly as possible.  
\- Nonsense. Of course not. Not a bit!  
\- Then why did he say that? - now his voice sounded completely offended.  
\- Well, I already said ... It's Ptolemy. For him, the best compliment of all possible ... Ugh ... Forget it. One have to be blind to confuse you with a girl.  
\- It's a smell, huh? - Hephaestion continued, as if he had not heard my words. - Cleitus told me that a real man should not wash so often ...  
Well this is too much!  
\- Yeah, listen to him more, and you will not be confused with a girl, but with a pig.  
\- So, I still can be confused with girl!  
This was already beginning annoyi me. I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and patiently continued, cursing myself for pouring undiluted wine into Hephaestion's cup personally.  
\- Listen ... Well this is nonsense! No one, neither drunk nor sober, nor at night, nor during the day, nor by sight, nor by smell, with all desire, can not confuse you with the girl. You're a young man! A handsome, tall, strong, attractive young man! -The argument was weak, I knew it and mentally prepared for another drunken questioning, but, to my surprise, I heard something very similar to a giggle.  
\- Hephaestion? What are you doing?  
But he continued to giggle, until he stumbled.  
\- Hephaestion?!  
\- You said you think I'm handsome! - the young Athenian proclaimed smugly, then staggered and pushed me against the wall.  
\- Of course, as I said, only blind ... - I began, but Hephaestion shook his head categorically.  
\- I heared that alredy! - he barked in a suspiciously sober voice, while he himself leaned on my shoulder. If it was not for the wall, we probably would both be on the floor. - And you said you think that I'm attractive!  
\- Well ... yeah ... but ...  
\- And you said that you like me. - now Hephaestion was so close, I felt his breath on my cheek.  
\- I didn't say that, - I objected, trying to push myself off the wall and put Hephaestion to his feet.  
How tiresome it is to deal with drunk people!  
But Hephaestion didn't stop.  
\- Yes, you did!  
\- No, I didn't!  
\- So you don't like me?  
\- Of course, I like you!  
\- Then why do you say that you don't like me?!  
\- I didn't say that!  
Hephaestion quieted suspiciously, gazing intently at my face, and shook his head regretfully.  
\- Alexander, you can't drink. - He finally said with conviction. -You don't even remember what you're saying! All this nonsense about girls, pigs, blind men ... You like me, and then you don't like me. No, seriously, you have to stop with wine, it's not good for you. And, I think, if you want to become a good king, you will need to take a sensible secretary, so that he writes down everything that you say, and then ...  
This was the end of my patience.  
\- Oh, Zeus! - I can't restrain myself any longer.  
I grabbed him by the chiton, pressed his back against the wall and shouted, shaking him to the rhythm of my words.  
\- Listen to me! You don't look like a girl! But YES, Ptolemy is right - your lips are beautiful! And YES, I like you! And you are the one who is awfully drunk! And you're the one who is talking nonsense!  
Hephaestion had already opened his mouth to protest, but ...  
\- Shut up! - I barked and pressed my lips against his in a desperate attempt to close his mouth. And just feeling how his lips parted under the onslaught of mine, I realized what I was doing. It's a kiss.  
My first real kiss.  
I kiss Hephaestion!  
And Hephaestion answers my kiss!  
And his hands are already down on my hips. And he somehow is not at all surprised, not outraged and, it seems, is not so drunk as I thought ...  
And then I felt such a powerful wave of passion that I almost forgot how to breathe.  
I pushed hard against him, furiously kissing his lips, wanting to get even closer, kissing even hotter, feeling him as much as possible. And Hephaestion, instantly stunned by such an onslaught, squeezed my hips even harder, responding to a kiss with the same passion ... and whispering something like "Finally, it took you long enough" ...  
Or is it my fantasy?  
Maybe it was strange and awkward.  
Maybe we accidentally bite each other.  
Maybe I'll have bruises from his fingers, and his back will be scratched... But it was our first kiss.  
Passionate.  
The long-awaited.  
Unskilled and not perfect.  
But ours! And Hephaestion is mine now!  
And I knew for sure that from that very moment he was doomed to be with me. I will conquer him again and again, if necessary. After all, as practice showed, Athens is conquered not by siege, but by storm.  
And I realized that I belonged to him.  
I thought that the walls of the proud city would collapse and I will be triumphant. There are no more walls anymore, I am triumphant, but I am unarmed and stunned with the beauty that appeared before my eyes.  
Are there captive winners? If anything, I'll be the first!  
But more on that later.  
Youthful passion and a lot of everything happening for the first time for many years to come. For now it's the only thing that matters.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it was better in Russian.


End file.
